A Life So Changed
by LittleClockworkAussie
Summary: Will the death of someone close to Alchemist Sydney Sage, make her realise her true feelings for a certain messy-haired, green-eyed Moroi? Or, will her beliefs and stubbornness get her reassigned?
1. Chapter 1

The blaring of an alarm pulled me out of a fitful sleep. I rolled over and hit the 'snooze' button, dragging myself to a sitting position, stretching. I sat on my bed for a few seconds before standing and making my way to the bathroom. I splashed cold water on my face and ran my brush through my hair as the details of a few long and annoying hours ago came rushing back. I'd been dragged out of my bed in the early hours of the morning by my History teacher Ms. Terwilliger, to perform a scrying spell. She'd wanted me to look for someone, her sister, and had then proceeded told me I needed to develop my powers. Ms. Terwilliger was a practitioner of magic and had told me a while back, as well as telling me that I have magic in me. It was wrong, unnatural and goes against everything the Alchemist and I believe in. I was an Alchemist; a secret sect of humans charged with protecting secret vampire race from being discovered the human race. To keep the Alchemists from telling anyone about the vampires, we were all given a golden lily tattoo; infused with Moroi blood. The Moroi, Dhampirs and Strigoi made up the vampire race. The Moroi were mortal, magic-wielding vampires. The Moroi can control the four elements: Earth, Air, Water and Fire. There is also a fifth and rare element: Spirit. I've only met a few Moroi who have Spirit: the Moroi queen Vasilisa Dragomir, former Strigoi Sonya Karp and Adrian Ivashkov. Moroi blood mixed with human blood created the ultimate Guardians; the Dhampirs. The Dhampirs spent their childhood and teenage years training to protect the Moroi the Strigoi. The Strigoi were the evil, undead counterparts of the Moroi. Stakes can only paralyse Strigoi, not kill them. There are only two ways that we know of, that can kill Strigoi; fire and decapitation. To myself and other Alchemists, all of them were unnatural and completely wrong.

Recently, there had been an attack on the Moroi Royal Court. The Queen's sister, Jillian Mastrano Dragomir, had been the intended target. The Moroi rebels wanted Vasilisa off the throne. The laws state, that the current must have at least one relative who is still alive. Until recently, Vasilisa had believed she was the last Dragomir, when her parents and brother were killed in an accident. Jill was the result of an affair between Vasilisa's father, Eric Dragomir, and Las Vegas dancer, Emily Mastrano. Making Vasilisa and Jill the last Dragomir's. That's why the rebels had attacked the Royal Court. But during the attack, the rebels had successfully killed Jill. But Spirit user Adrian Ivashkov had used his magic to bring her back from the dead, forging a one-way psychic bond between the two; Jill could see and feel Adrian's emotions and would know when there was something wrong. Until the laws could be changed, Jill had to go into hiding, kept safe from the rebels, as well as the Strigoi. The Alchemists had sent me, Sydney Sage, to keep her safe. Also being sent to protect her was Eddie Castile; a blonde-haired blue-eyed, eighteen-year old dhampir guardian. Also along, was Adrian Ivashkov; a twenty-one year old moroi with stylishly messy brown hair and brilliant emerald-green eyes. We were all sent to live in Palm Springs, California. Jill, Eddie and I were currently attending Amberwood Prep; a boarding school, as siblings, while Adrian, also posing as our brother, had recently begun going to art classes at a local college. We were later joined by two former Strigoi's; Moroi Sonya Karp. And legendary Dhampir guardian; Dimitri Belikov. They were part of an experimental team. Recently, it had been discovered, that Strigoi could be turned back to their original form, using a spirit charmed stake that only a spirit user could wield. And via experiments, we had also discovered that those who were once Strigoi can no longer become a Strigoi again. We'd also found that Strigoi were unable to drink my blood; it tasted tainted to them.

Once I'd dressed, I left my dorm and made my way to the cafeteria for breakfast. Walking in, I immediately found Eddie, Jill and Angeline sitting around one of the tables towards the back. I grabbed a bowl of cereal and a coffee and made my way to the table. All three looked up at my approach, Eddie and Angeline smiled at me, while Jill just looked at me. Thanks to the bond her and Adrian shared, Jill had found out that I'd rejected Adrian, and had shown a little resentment towards me ever since. Over the last few months, I'd grown close to Jill, Eddie, Angeline, Dimitri, Sonya, but more importantly, Adrian. And then a few weeks ago, Adrian and surprised, confused and scared me by kissing me, then admitting his feelings for me. Panicking, I'd rejected him and walked out. Since then, it had been awkward between us, only speaking to each other when absolutely necessary. Out of the corner of my eye, I'd catch him staring at me, a look of raw pain and agony etched across his handsome face that had disappeared the moment someone spoke to him. Once, he'd walked out onto the balcony, cigarette packet and a bottle of vodka in hand, Jill running after him, glaring back at me. Something inside me had twisted when Adrian had walked out, as well as at Jill's glare.

"Morning Sydney." Eddie's voice had pulled me out of my reverie. Blinking, I sat down and looked around. Jill was looking at Eddie's and Angeline's clasped hands and there was sadness in her eyes. Eddie had pretty much been in love with Jill but had kept his distance because he didn't think she'd ever see him in the same way that he saw her. Angeline had a huge crush on Eddie and had been throwing herself at him until I'd had a go at her. Eddie had told me that he was going to give Angeline a chance, see how their relationship plays out. But then Jill had told me she was starting to see Eddie differently and I'd told her that he was giving Angeline a chance.

"Morning guys," I answered. Angeline surprised me with a bright "Hey Sydney!" while Jill just murmured her hello. I frowned, but let it go.

"Are you coming to Clarence's tonight for more experiments?" Eddie asked. Clarence Donahue was an elderly Moroi living out on the outskirts of Palm Springs. Jill and Adrian went to Clarence's to feed. Moroi needed blood just as much as they needed normal food. Clarence's Feeder, Dorothy, was on hand for their feedings. Feeders were humans who willingly gave their blood to Moroi. It was all disgusting to me. Wrong, unnatural, it went against everything I believed in. It was also where the experiments were being held.

"Yes. I'll be there. I want results just as much as you guys."

"We know. We just weren't sure whether you'd be there that's all." Eddie shrugged.

"Why would you think that I wouldn't be there?" I asked curiously.

"You just look tired that's all. We thought that once classes are over you'd maybe want to get more sleep." Angeline said.

"No. I'll be there. I'll feel much better once I've had this coffee." I said picking up my coffee and taking a sip. I let out a contented sigh as the bitter sweet taste of coffee and sugar mixed with hot water and milk hit the back of my throat.

"Sonya's back for a couple of days. Mikhail is with her," Jill said moving the scrambled eggs around on her plate. "Just to check on things," She looked up at me. "And she promised that she won't hound you for more blood samples." Sonya had been trying to persuade me to let her and Dimitri take a little of my blood for testing. At first I vehemently denied, Adrian even jumping to my defence when Sonya kept pushing. I'd thought about it, and decided that they could have a small sample to work on. Sonya and then asked, again, for another sample so that Moroi could taste to see why it tasted foul to Strigoi. Again, I had refused, and again, Adrian had jumped in to defend me. It was that night that Sonya had been kidnapped by the Warriors; vampire hunters who had used to be Alchemists back when we were just forming. I'd gone in to their compound to try and convince them that Sonya was no longer Strigoi. I was unsuccessful in my attempt to convince them and they were about kill her when Guardians burst in and began raiding the place. Just then, the bell rang, signalling the beginning of first period, and we all said our goodbyes and walked off. On my way to my first class, I bumped into Trey Juarez. I had recently discovered that Trey was part of the Warriors and knew what Jill, Eddie, Angeline and I were. Though he didn't know about Eddie and Angeline until later. He was also at the compound the night the Guardians had raided. He and his father had been exiled from the Warriors because of me.

"Watch out Melrose." He said grabbing hold of my shoulders to steady me.

"Sorry Trey. I wasn't watching where I was going."

"That's alright. I wasn't watching where I was going either." He laughed.

"I was busy thinking about something's." I said. Trey nodded.

"I gathered that. You had that faraway look on your face," He said. "Anyway. I had better get going. Don't want to be late to class!" He said walking off in the direction he was heading, waving at me over his shoulder. I walked off to my first class, ready for a long day.


	2. Chapter 2

Once the school day had ended, I headed back to my room to change out of the school uniform. I dressed in a simple pair of black dress pants and a powder blue blouse. I pulled my hair out of the ponytail I'd put it in this morning and let it hang loose. My blonde hair had grown a few centimetre's in the last few months and the layers were beginning to grow out. There was a knock at my door and I walked over and opened it. There standing on the threshold was Jill.

"Hey Jill." I said.

"Hey." She stuttered. She was looking a little nervous as I stepped aside to let her in.

"What's wrong?" I asked as I shut the door. Jill sat down on my bed and promptly began fiddling with her fingers.

"I thought I would cook dinner for everyone tonight. You know, instead of always buying takeout and also as a nice gesture? But then I realised I don't know how to cook!" That sort of didn't surprise me, as I didn't think they had time to learn how to cook at St. Vladimir's Academy. From a young age, my mom had taught me how to cook as well as fix cars.

"I can teach you how to cook, if you would like?" I suggested. Jill's face lit up.

"Really? Oh, thank you Sydney! Thank you!" She squealed. I let out a small laugh.

"No problem. Besides, I think everyone should know how to cook," I said. Jill was bouncing on the bed. I was happy to see her in a happy mood. "Now, you need to calm down so I can help you decide what to cook for everyone." Jill immediately calmed down and began to pay attention. We went through recipes before settling on homemade lasagne.

"I can't wait to have your help in making this." Jill exclaimed as she finished writing down the instructions.

"I'm happy to help," I said, and I meant it. I grabbed my keys and handbag. "Now, let's go down to the supermarket and grab the ingredients we need." I opened the door and Jill skipped out. I closed the door behind me and we began making our way to the lobby. Eddie and Angeline were there, waiting when we got there.

"Hey Eddie. Hey Angeline. Ready to go?" I asked as I opened the door and stepped out into the heat.

"Sure." Angeline said. We walked to my car, Latte and I unlocked the doors and we all climbed in. Jill beside me in the passenger seat, Eddie and Angeline in the back seats.

"Good, because Jill and I have a couple of things to do first before we head over to Clarence's." I looked over and Jill and I could see she could barely contain her excitement.

"What do you need to do?" Eddie asked suspiciously.

"I'm cooking us all dinner, with Sydney's help!" Jill burst out, then instantly clamped her hands over her mouth. "Oops. I was going to keep it a surprise."

"Jill thought it would be a nice gesture if she made dinner for everyone." I explained as I pulled out onto the street.

"But I don't know how to cook," Jill pointed out. "So I asked Sydney if she would be able to show me to how to cook."

"Which, I gladly said I would." I said as I turned a corner. I pulled into the parking lot of the supermarket and chose a place close to the entrance and parked Latte.

"I think it's a lovely idea!" Angeline said as we got out of the car. Jill smiled at the Dhampir.

"I agree. It would be a nice change from having takeout a lot," Eddie said. "Angeline, you can take near-guard, I'll take far-guard." Eddie had already entered into Guardian mode. And within seconds, so had Angeline as she nodded at Eddie and assumed her position close to Jill and myself. This was standard Guardian protocol. One guardian would stay close to their charge, while the other would stay behind and scout the area just to make sure it was safe and to keep a close eye on their charge. In this case, they were protecting not just Jill, but me as well. Not that we were worried about being attacked by Strigoi as it was still daylight, but now we also had the vampire hunters to worry about. We went through the supermarket, grabbing the ingredients we needed, payed at the checkout and got back into my car. Finally, we pulled into Clarence's driveway. The front door opened and Adrian walked out. He stopped when he saw the grocery bags in our hands.

"What's with all the shopping bags?" He asked a small smirk on his lips.

"Jill's cooking dinner." I said as I walked past him. He nodded his head thoughtfully.

"Interesting," He said watching me walk towards the front door. "Can you cook?" He called out to Jill.

"That's why I'm helping her." I answered. I could feel those green eyes of his bore into the back of my head as I walked inside and straight into the kitchen. Jill was close behind and we dumped the bags on the floor and began removing the contents, setting them on the bench. I began showing Jill how to prepare the soon-to-be lasagne with Eddie, Jill and Adrian looking on in enraptured fascination.

Soon enough, the kitchen was filled with the delicious scent of cooking lasagne. Clarence walked in just as Jill had finished making a salad to go with the lasagne. Adrian reached over and picked out a piece of cucumber, Jill slapped his hand away and I snorted in amusement.

"What, may I ask, is that delectable smell?" He asked raising his nose into the air and inhaled deeply through his nose.

"Dinner," Jill announced proudly. "I made it with Sydney's help." I couldn't help but smile. Jill had followed my instructions quite carefully. The old man patted Jill's cheek affectionately.

"Judging by the way it smells dear, it is going to taste marvellous." That earned Clarence an outright grin from Jill. There was a knock at the front door. Wiping my hands on a towel, I went to go open the door. Sonya and Mikhail were standing the doorstep.

"Sydney!" Sonya enveloped me in a hug. "This is Mikhail." She said.

"It's a pleasure to meet you." Mikhail said extending his hand forward. I reached out and grasped it.

"Likewise." I said. Behind them I could see Dimitri's tall form and beside him I could see Rose Hathaway, their hands twined together. And standing just in front of them was...

"Your Majesty." Came Adrian's voice from behind me. Ah, so that's who it was. The mystery person was the Moroi Queen and Jill's half sister; Vasilisa Dragomir. I moved backwards to let everyone inside and bumped into Adrian, he put his hands on my shoulders to steady me, a shot of warmth raced through me at his touch and I immediately I pulled out of his grasp and backed away. There was that look of pain in his eyes again.

"Come on in, everyone." I said as I averted my gaze from Adrian's. The five of them piled into the house and I showed them through to the dining room. The current occupants all looked up at the new arrivals, shock evident on their faces.

"Lissa?" There was a confused look on Jill's face as she spoke.

"Hi Jill. I hope we're not intruding?" Lissa smiled at her sister and took a seat between her and Rose, who had already seated herself.

"Not at all," I said. "Jill has just finished making dinner. It should be ready soon. It's a good thing we made a lot of lasagne, hey Jill?" I said busying myself with pulling down plates and cutlery and setting them up around the table.

"Mmmm, lasagne." Rose moaned, sticking her tongue out of the corner of her mouth and pretended to drool. Vasilisa and Dimitri looked amused as they shook their heads. The timer on the oven went off and Jill got up from her seat. She pulled the lasagne out of the oven, setting it on the bench. She opened a drawer and pulled out a knife and began cutting the lasagne into equal sizes onto the plates. Everyone helped themselves to the salad. The dining room was soon filled with the sounds of cutlery clanging on plates and animated conversation. Vasilisa and Rose had decided that they would come and visit to see how settled everyone was. Vasilisa had also said that she wanted to continue getting to know Jill, to which Jill had looked happy about. I'd started getting a headache and had to excuse myself. I stepped out onto the balcony and leaned my arms on the railing. The cool night air felt good on my face and I tipped my face skyward, revelling in the coolness.

"Are you okay?" Adrian's voice came from behind me. Startled, I spun around.

"I'm fine. I'm just getting a headache. I didn't get much sleep last night." I said turning around and resumed leaning against the balcony railing. Adrian came and stood beside me.

"Is everything alright?" There was concern in his voice. He was the only one that knew about Ms. Terwilliger, so I knew I could trust him.

"Ms. Terwilliger pulled me out of bed at three in the morning to perform a scrying spell." I explained.

"Why couldn't she have done it herself?" He asked. I let out a sigh.

"Because it had to have been done by a... virgin." I said as I yawned.

"Okay... so she disrupted your sleep all because she needed a virgin to do the spell for her?" I nodded my head, stifling another yawn. I placed my hands on the edge and pushed myself up.

"She shouldn't do that to you." Adrian said, there was a hardness to his voice when he said it. "She knows how you feel about it all."

"I know." I sighed.

"So what happened? Did you find who she wanted you to look for?"

"Yeah I found who she was looking for. She told me that whether I like it or not and for my own protection, I have to improve my skills." I said pulling a face. Humans shouldn't be allowed access to magic, it was wrong and uncouth. Before Adrian could answer, there was a smash from inside. Adrian and I ran inside. Jill was standing in the kitchen, an apologetic look on her face.

"I'm sorry! My hands were slippery and I dropped a couple of plates." Everyone visibly relaxed. I grabbed a broom and helped Jill clean up the broken pieces. I carefully wrapped the broken plates in newspaper, placed them in a garbage bag and dumped them in the bin.

Soon after, everyone moved out into the living room, all except Jill, Vasilisa, Adrian and I. Jill was doing dishes and I moved to help her, but Vasilisa shook her head and took the towel off me.

"I'll help her with the dishes," she whispered. "It'll give me a little extra time to get to know her." I nodded and moved towards the coffee pot. I held it up and shook it in Adrian's direction. He nodded his head, a smirk playing on his lips. I re-filled the pot and busied myself with finding mugs. Adrian sat at the kitchen counter watching me. Jill and Vasilisa started talking and I tuned them out, letting them have this private moment. A minute later, the coffee was ready and I poured some into the two mugs, handing one to Adrian, who added milk and sugar. I spooned sugar into my coffee and gratefully took a sip. Out in the hall, the grandfather clock chimed eight times. Jill, Eddie, Angeline and I needed to get back to Amberwood before curfew.

"Jill?" She turned around, hands in the soapy water.

"Curfew." I said tapping my watch.

"Oh. Already?" Jill sounded disappointed. I nodded my head.

"Okay. Just let me dry my hands and get my bag." I nodded and walked into the living room where everyone was talking about what had been happening here and back at court.

"I'm sorry to interrupt guys, but unfortunately, Eddie, Angeline, Jill and I need to be back at school in time for curfew." They were so caught up in talking, that they hadn't noticed me walking in until I'd spoken. Eddie and Angeline's faces fell at the prospect of having to go back to Amberwood. But nevertheless, they packed up their stuff, said their goodbyes and in a few minutes we were on our way back to Amberwood.

Angeline, Jill and I parted ways with Eddie, once we were back at Amberwood, and made our way to our dorm rooms. I said goodnight to the girls and went up one more flight of stairs and to my room where my bed was waiting for me. After I'd pulled my pyjamas on, I slipped under the covers and, hoping for no late night disruptions, fell into a deep sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning, I woke up feeling much better than I had the previous morning. It was a Saturday, so I didn't bother with my uniform; instead I just put on three quarter khaki's, a white tank top and thongs. Grabbing my phone, I left my room and made my way across campus to have breakfast with the others. When I got there, they were talking excitedly. Well, Jill and Angeline were; Eddie just sat there between the two girls, looking amused, as they sat their chatting away. Eddie straightened in his seat on my approach.

"Morning, Sydney." He said loud enough for the girls to hear. They did and stopped their chatter to look at me, hope flashed across their young faces.

"Morning Sydney!" Jill and Angeline sang in unison.

"Morning," I replied cautiously taking a seat. "You two sure are in a good mood this morning?" Jill and Angeline just grinned at me. Eddie just sat there, smirking. I cocked an eyebrow at him, but he only shook his head in amusement.

"Adrian's having a party at his apartment tonight." Jill said bouncing in her seat.

"There will be alcohol there, won't there?" I asked.

"Yes." Angeline answered. I shook my head.

"No. Absolutely not. We are not going to Adrian's party."

"Why not?" Jill argued.

"There will be alcohol there and you're underage." I argued back.

"Sydney does actually have a point, here girls," Eddie pointed out. Both girls shot him a look; he raised his hands in surrender. "I'm just agreeing with Sydney." Jill turned to me,

"Please, Sydney? Angeline and I promise that we won't touch a single drop of alcohol," Jill begged. Angeline began to protest, but Jill continued speaking before she could get a chance. "And besides, Adrian's having this party for a good reason, which I'm not sharing with you. Any of you." I let out a sigh. They weren't going to stop begging me, so I decided to get it over with, quickly. And besides, I thought it would be good to relax for a while.

"Alright. We can go," I knew I was going to regret what I was going to say next, but I said it anyway. "You can have one drink. One drink only. But anymore than one and I'll be dragging you back here. Is that understood?" They nodded vigorously and jumped up, squishing me with a hug.

"Can we go over and help Adrian set up?" Jill asked. That I would allow them to do.

"Sure. When do you want to head over?"

"Now!" Jill and Angeline said at the same time. Eddie and I shared a look. It was going to be one long day. It didn't take long for us to get permission to be out after curfew. All I had to do was tell Mrs. Weathers it was our 'brother's' birthday and he was having a party at his apartment. She gladly let us out after curfew, even suggesting we stay at his for the night. I didn't want to stay at Adrian's all night, but I gratefully accepted.

Not long after, we arrived at Adrian's apartment. Adrian answered the door and ushered us in.

As I looked around, I realised that none of his artwork could be seen.

"I've put them away for safe keeping." He said. Meaning; he didn't want any of them to get wrecked.

"Fair enough," said Eddie. "Where do you want us to start?" I made my way into the kitchen.

"First things, first," Adrian said smirking. "Sydney needs her coffee or she won't be able to function properly." I smiled sheepishly and poked my tongue out as I put the pot on.

"She seems to be in a good mood this morning. Despite not having coffee at all yet," I heard Eddie say to Adrian. "She knew there was going to be alcohol here, and said that the girls could have one drink."

"Huh. She is in a good mood. Maybe she got enough sleep last night?" Adrian said. I turned around; both boys were staring at me like I'd gone mad.

"Oh don't look at me like that you two. And for your information; I did get enough sleep last night." Adrian stepped forward and warmth shot through me as he cupped my face between his hands, looking down at me from his height. Those emerald-green eyes bore into mine and I tried pulling away but he held on. His hold on me was soft, almost a caress, yet firm. He turned my face one way, then the other.

"Who are you, and what have you done to Sydney?" He asked curiously. Behind him, Eddie stepped up next to him. They both had outrageous, yet hilarious looks on their faces.

"I agree. What have you done with smart, responsible Sydney? Are you an imposter? A demon possessing Sydney? Or an alien?" Eddie looked at Adrian. "What do you think? Open her up?" Adrian was nodding thoughtfully. I took this opportunity to break free of Adrian's hold and slowly backed away.

"I'm still the same old smart, responsible me. I'm not an imposter, or a demon, or an alien. And no one is going to be opening me up," I said as I pulled a mug out of a cupboard. "I just decided that it would be good for us all to relax and have some fun. Especially after recent events."

"What's going on in here?" Jill asked skipping over to us.

"Eddie and Adrian seem to think that I've been replaced with an imposter, possessed by a demon, or I'm an alien." I said pouring coffee into the mug and adding milk and sugar.

"Now, why would they think that?" Jill smiled.

"Because I said that it was alright for you and Angeline to have one drink tonight."

"Actually, I was thinking that when you said it," Jill looked at Adrian and Eddie. "I just didn't say it out loud." Adrian and Eddie just smirked at her. I shook my head and took a sip of my coffee. I could see Adrian watching me, all fun and laughter gone from his face, longing and pain replacing them. Jill was looking from Adrian to me and back to Adrian again, a small frown on her face. I needed to move away as Adrian's gaze was starting to make me a little uncomfortable.

"I'm going to see if Angeline wants any help." I suggested and taking my coffee with me, I went to go help Angeline.

As the day progressed and everything was ready for the party, Jill suggested we go back to Amberwood to change. I immediately snatched up my keys, and I drove us back to Amberwood to change and for a quick bite to eat, before heading back to Adrian's for the party. Jill had dressed me in a red and gold sequined dress; that ended just below mid-thigh and was cut just low enough to show a tiny bit of cleavage; she then paired the dress with a pair of black wedges, which I had to remove so I could drive.

As I pulled up to the curb by Adrian's apartment, the music was already loudly pumping and I noticed that a few cars were also parked on the curb. Judging by the Jaguar I'd parked behind; Dimitri, Sonya, Rose, Vasilisa and Mikhail were already here. As I strapped myself back into the wedges, I prepared myself for what I was hoping was going to be a good night. I felt two arms hook themselves through mine; Jill and Angeline had taken an arm each. Taking a deep breath, I smiled at them and together, with Eddie walking behind us, we made our way to the front door, my heart beating erratically the whole way. Jill reached out and pushed the door open.

"Why didn't you just knock?" I asked.

"No one would have been able to hear it." Jill said guiding us inside. We stopped in the entryway to the living room and looked around.

"Ladies. Looking lovely, as per usual." Adrian said leaning against the doorframe. He'd given Jill and Angeline affection brotherly smiles and shook Eddie's hand, but as he spoke those last words he looked directly at me. I could feel my face getting hot and looked away.

"Shall we get this party started?" I heard Rose yell. She was answered with screams from girls and whoops from guys. Adrian held his hand out to me,

"Shall we?" I hesitated a few seconds before placing my hand in his. Again a shot of warmth spread through me as we touched. He led me towards our group of friends, where I dropped his hand. Pretty Fly (For A White Guy) by The Offspring began playing on the stereo. Rose squealed, grabbed Vasilisa's and my hands and pulled us out onto the dance floor. We began dancing and singing along. I was lucky I knew the words and actually didn't mind listening to them. Vasilisa pressed a plastic cup into my hand.

"What is it?" I yelled at her over the loud music. She just smiled and continued dancing.

"It's vodka and coke." Adrian's voice whispered loud enough for me to hear into my ear. I turned to see him standing directly behind me. I looked down at the liquid-filled cup in my hand.

"I've never had vodka with coke before." I said having to raise my voice to be heard. Adrian placed two fingers under the cup and carefully pushed it up to my mouth.

"Try it. You might actually like it." Aware of him watching me, I raised the cup the rest of the way to my mouth and let the liquid slide into my mouth. I swallowed and nodded my head in appreciation.

"Like it?" Adrian leaned forward and placed a hand lightly on my waist. I slapped it away and he raised his hands.

"It actually tastes pretty nice." I said. Adrian started to say something else, but Rose jumped in and grabbed my hand.

"Sorry Adrian. I'm stealing her for more drinking and dancing." She said as she pulled me back into the crowd. I looked back at him and saw him watch me, then he shrugged and turned away.

After a few hours, quite few drinks and one fuzzy brain later, I had to excuse myself from the party and stepped out onto the balcony for a bit of fresh air. What I wasn't expecting was to see Adrian leaning against the balcony railing a drink in hand. I walked up to him and boosted myself up onto the railing.

"Hey." I said. It was then that he looked up. Adrian gave me a small smile.

"What's up?" I asked. The alcohol had left me feeling quite happy.

"Nothing you'd be interested in hearing." He said dryly and stood up straight. I laughed and stretched myself out across the railing.

"Try me."

"Why are you still avoiding me?" Not what I wanted to hear. I sat up too quickly and nearly fell off the railing. "Is it because I kissed you and told you how I really feel?" He said so quietly I almost didn't hear him over the music. I vaguely noted that ACDC were playing.

"Yes," I said softly. "I wasn't expecting it. Your words scared me, confused me. I didn't understand. I still don't." Adrian moved to stand in front of me. He pushed my kegs apart and moved to stand between them so he was directly in front of me. He cupped my face gently.

"What don't you understand?"

"How someone like you can like someone like me. I'm a human, you're a vampire. It's completely wrong."

"I don't care. I don't care about any of that. I don't care that we're two different species. I only know how much I care about you. I'm sorry if I scared and confused you. I scared and confused myself too that night. It still scares me. I don't want it to be tense and awkward between us anymore."

"I don't it to be like that between us anymore either." I pulled him in for a hug and I felt him wrap his arms tightly around me.

"I'm sorry." I heard him mutter into my neck as I ran my fingers through his hair. We stayed like that, locked in each other's embrace, until I heard Angeline yell out,

"Karaoke!" I squealed into Adrian's ear and pulled away, jumping off the railing and fixing my dress.

"Come on!" I said to Adrian, grabbing his hand. He jerked me back and leaned down to whisper in my ear;

"I like that dress on you." I smiled and laughed, giving him a small curtsy, then yanked on his hand, but again he pulled me back. Just then, My Heart Will Go On by Celine Dion began playing. I felt myself smile.

"What is it?" Adrian asked looking into my eyes. I was still smiling.

"This is my favourite song!" Adrian moved closer to me, leaning his forehead against mine and resting his hands on my waist. I knew I should move away and leave the party. But the alcohol had numbed my sensibility.

"Dance with me?" He murmured. I nodded my head and let him guide me out further onto the balcony. Wrapping my arms around his neck, we pressed closer together and swayed along to the music. As the song came to an end, Adrian dipped his head and gently pressed his lips to mine. I melted into his embrace and the kiss grew more passionate.

"Sydney? You have to and sing with me and- Oh my god!" Adrian and I sprung apart. Rose was standing in the doorway, mouth gaping open in disbelief. "I am so sorry! I didn't mean to... I'm going to go now." Rose turned away but then turned back. "Think you can tear yourself away from Adrian and come sing with Lissa and I?"

"Uh, sure. I'll be there in a minute." Rose smiled mischievously and I turned back to Adrian, who kissed me again. I could feel myself sinking into the kiss again but pulled away and went after Rose leaving Adrian standing there a distant look on his face.


	4. An apology for my reader's

I should probably explain myself.

When I'd first written 'A Life So Changed', I'd started Chapter One off with a Strigoi attack on Amberwood Prep, where I'd killed off Angeline. However, a couple of readers had told me that while it was good, they felt that it was too fast-paced. So, I decided to completely re-write chapter One.

But don't worry, if you had liked the Strigoi attack, it will more than likely show up in future chapters...maybe.

So, I do apologise for the confusion, and hope that you will continue reading.

Tammy xxx


	5. Chapter 5

I joined Rose and Vasilisa up on the temporary stage and we were all given microphones.

"What song shall we sing?" Rose asked Vasilisa and I in a conspirator's voice.

"How about Livin' On A Prayer by Bon Jovi?" I suggested.

"Perfect! Everyone loves a bit of Bon Jovi!" Vasilisa squealed but then adopted a serious look. "Do any of guys have it?" Silently, I handed her my phone and she plugged it into the stereo. The music started and I found myself relaxing and enjoying myself immensely. Rose, Vasilisa and I sung and danced our way across the stage. Rose and Vasilisa bravely flung themselves into the small crowd that had gathered to watch us karaoke our way through Livin' On A Prayer. I was left alone on the stage, but I didn't care. I was a big Bon Jovi fan. My mother had introduced me to their music when I was a child. When the song had ended I handed the microphone back and jumped off stage. Because of all the alcohol, the singing and the dancing, I was feeling pretty warm, so I returned to the balcony. I was alone out here. I sat on one of the chairs lined up neatly against the wall. My feet were starting to ache so I kicked off my wedges. My feet instantly began feeling better and I sighed in relief. I rested my head on the back of the chair and stared up at the stars. It was a clear starry night. I was feeling a little nauseous and sat forward, hands clasped loosely around my knees, waiting for the nausea to subside. When it finally did, I decided to rejoin the party. Inside, someone was singing to Queen's Bohemian Rhapsody, with the crowd joining in in the right places.

"You look like you could use a drink?" I looked to my left and saw Jill standing next to me, a small knowing smile on her lips. In her hand was a plastic cup.

"There isn't any alcohol in there is there?" I asked pointing the cup.

"No. I've already had my alcohol for the night." I smiled.

"Glad to hear that. Has Angeline hit her alcohol limit?"

"Yeah, she has. She's also turned down numerous offers of drinks, Eddie even threatening to knock out this one persistent guy. Though, it seems you've had a fair amount of alcohol?" Jill asked as we walked to the kitchen. Adrian, Eddie and Dimitri were standing in the kitchen talking, but stopped when Jill and I walked in.

"What's a little alcohol here and there?" I said vaguely as I poured vodka and coke into a plastic cup. I looked over the guys as I took a sip. "Don't stop talking on account of Jill and I being here." Eddie and Dimitri both raised an eyebrow, while Adrian merely smirked.

"Sage, you're looking a little flustered." Adrian said coming over stand next to me. I smiled brightly at him.

"I'm fine. Just need another drink. All that singing and dancing is hard work." I said sarcastically. Adrian looked down and frowned.

"Where are your shoes?" He asked. I looked down at my feet.

"Huh. I forgot I'd taken them off when I went outside. Maybe they're still there." I said wiggling my toes.

"I'll come with you." Adrian said and we started out to the balcony. We never made it out onto the balcony to retrieve my shoes, as I changed direction and pulled him to where karaoke was still in full swing. A tiny mosh pit had even been formed at the very front. Yes, I, Sydney Katherine Sage, know what a mosh pit is.

"What are you doing?" He yelled. I spun around and grabbed both of his hands.

"Moshing!" I yelled back and pulled him to the very front. He only shrugged and joined me.

Once the current song ended, I jumped on stage, but instead of pulling Adrian with me, I reached over and grabbed Sonya, Rose, Vasilisa, Jill and Angeline, and pulled them onstage. Obviously besides Jill and Angeline, it seems the other girls had all had quite a fair amount of alcohol. Rose chose a song and when it started up, we all began dancing. Rose had chosen Lady Marmalade from the movie Moulin Rouge. We shimmied and shook, dancing and singing somewhat seductively. And the whole time, Adrian couldn't keep his eyes off me, his gaze warming me all over. The song soon ended and I jumped off the stage and straight into Adrian's arms. There were whoops and wolf whistles from people around us.

"Now, we go look for my shoes." I whispered in Adrian's ear, jumping out of his arms, pulling him along behind me.

There, right where I'd left them, were my shoes. I scrunched my nose up at them.

"I don't want to put them back on just yet. And I don't really want to go back in there just yet either." Again, I boosted myself up onto the balcony railing and swung my feet. There was a slight breeze now and it ruffled my hair. Adrian was leaning against the doorframe, his mouth tilted up at the sides. Suddenly, he strode over to me and placed his hands on either side of my hips. I tipped my head back to look at him. He leaned in closer to me, his eyes flickering from my mine to my mouth and back up again. I wanted him to kiss me again. That sane, sensible and sober, Alchemist voice in the back of my head was screaming at me that this wasn't right, I didn't want him. Yet, that drunken voice told me it was alright, that I wanted it...wanted him. Just as our lips were about to touch, there was a sound from behind and below me. I twisted around to see sprinklers. And all of a sudden, I wanted to go down and dance under the sprinklers.

"Dance with me?" Adrian asked. Daryl Braithwaite's The Horses had just begun to play.

"Sprinklers?"

"You want to go under the sprinklers?" Adrian asked.

"I want to dance with you under the sprinklers." Adrian complied with my request and we made our way downstairs and out into the backyard. He spun me around and wrapped me up in his embrace. We moved slowly through the sprinklers. One of my hands trapped between one of his and his chest. My other hand had snaked its way around Adrian's neck, while his other hand was wrapped around my waist. I rested my head against his chest, next to our clasped hands.

"Why did you decide to have this party?" I asked him after a while.

"It's my birthday." He said. I pulled away.

"Really? That makes how old now?"

"Twenty-two." He said spinning me in.

"Does anyone know?" I asked curiously.

"Only you and Jill."

"Hmm. Well then happy birthday Adrian Ivashkov!" He pressed a kiss to my forehead.

"Thanks."

We danced under the sprinklers for a while longer, occasionally being joined by other partygoers. I started shivering. I was soaking wet.

"Are you cold?" Adrian asked softly, rubbing his hands up and down my arms trying to get me warm.

"Wet." I laughed. I could feel him smile against my hair.

"Let's get you dry then." He moved us back towards the house. We sat on the balcony for a while, talking and continuing to drink as we waited for our clothes to dry. Adrian had draped his dry and warm leather jacket over shoulders. By the time we had rejoined the party, karaoke was over and everyone was having drinking contests. At the closest competition, Adrian reached over and grabbed two bottles of Smirnoff Black, removing the lid from one and handing it to me. As I watched the contest, I began frowning. They were just trying to see who could down the most shots. My eyes wandered and I spotted a bottle of Jagermeister and a couple of cans of Red Bull.

"I'll be right back." I said to Adrian and he nodded. I returned with the Jagermeister and Red Bull cans, slamming them down on the table of shot shooters.

"You call that a competition?" I asked as I began making drinks. "Do you think shooting the most shots is fun?" I twisted around and gave Adrian an evil grin.

"I challenge you, Adrian Ivashkov."

"To what?" I gestured to the drinks I'd prepared.

"First one to down all four of their Jager Bombs, wins." Adrian grinned.

"What do we win?" I hadn't thought about that.

"I don't know." Adrian sat down in one of the empty seats and I sat in the other. "On the count of three?" One of the spectators counted down, 3...2...1...

We began chugging down our drinks. They tasted horrible, but still I downed mine. I'd moved onto my second one a split second before Adrian. This time, He downed his before me. A thought was forming in my mind and I put it into action. As I reached for my last drink, I stood up and walked around to Adrian's side of the table and dropped myself into his lap. His eyes widened and he paused briefly in downing his last drink. Before he had fully realised what was happening, I'd already downed half of my last drink. Unfortunately, Adrian finished before I did.

"I win." Was all he could manage to get out because I'd crashed my lips to his. I gripped his hair as the kiss became hotter and more passionate. Then out of nowhere, nausea began building up and I had to pull away from Adrian.

"I don't feel so good." I whispered in his ear. He scooped me up and carried me into the bathroom. I bent over the toilet bowl, bringing the contents of my stomach up, while Adrian pulled my hair out of my face. Once I'd finished, He picked me up and carried me into a dark, quiet room and laid me on the bed arranging the covers so the lay over me. He went to leave, but I grabbed his hand.

"Don't go." I whispered.

"I'll be right back. I'm going to tell everyone to get out, get you a bucket and a glass of water, and then I'll come back." He said softly, running a hand over my hair. I nodded weakly and he left.

I was about to vomit again when he returned so he thrust the bucket under my head and pulled back my hair as my stomach came back up. I set the bucket down and had a sip of water when it was over. Adrian took the glass off of me and I moved to the other side of the bed, pulling the covers back with me.

"Will you hold me until I fall asleep?" I asked him. He nodded his head and climbed under the covers. I rolled over and rested my head on his arm. He shifted around and I ended up lying on his chest, both of his arms free to wrap around me. I began playing with the top button on his shirt. Undoing it. Doing it back up. Undoing it. Doing it back up. So on and so forth. I was starting to get uncomfortable and shifted into a more comfortable position against him. Eventually, even that got uncomfortable, so I sat up and twisted around to look at Adrian. His green eyes were watching my every move and it sent a shiver down my spine. I didn't know what was happening until my lips collided with his. We kissed and kissed, and with each second that passed, our kissing grew wilder. I'd managed to get all the buttons on his shirt undone and had removed it. I'd gotten rid of Adrian's leather jacket ages ago. Underneath his shirt was warm, smooth flesh. I ran my fingers lightly across his skin, one hand stopping over the spot where his heart was, I could feel it beating away. His hand captured mine and held it firmly over his heart.

"Sydney..."

"I can't do this." I frowned as I stared into those gorgeous green eyes.

"What?" His hand traced patterns lightly on my hand. I could feel more vomit rising up my throat and I pulled away from Adrian and vomited over the side of the bed and into the bucket. I curled back into Adrian and tried to calm my overactive stomach.

"What is it that you can't do?" He asked me again.

"I can't keep lying!"

"About what?" Adrian ran his hand up and down my arm sending my arm into a goosebump frenzy.

"I can't keep lying to everyone. More so, to you and to me." I looked up at him. "I do have feelings for you, Adrian. I think I always have, but I've just denied it for so long that I actually believed I didn't have these feelings. There's so much about you that. You're smart, you've always got a witty remark on hand, and you care so much about a lot of things." The room was spinning like crazy. "Ugh! I wish the room would stop spinning!"

"What about physical things?" He asked.

"I like that you're tall, you're strong despite having a lean body. I love the way your hair lies; messy, whether it's bed head or whether you put some form of product in it." Adrian kissed my hair. "You're so gorgeous that it hurts to look at you. And when I do, my heart skips so many beats that I feel like I'm on the verge of a heart attack. I like it when you have stubble; it makes you look even more gorgeous." I reached up and ran the back of my hand across his jaw.

"What about things you love about me?"

"Your eyes."

"My...eyes?"

"Yes. They are the most gorgeous shade of emerald green I have ever seen. You're gorgeous. You're everything I could possibly want." I shifted up and kissed him softly before rolling over taking one of his arms with me and securing it around my waist, while his other arm acted as a pillow. My back pressed against his chest, my head tucked under his chin.

Just before I fell into a deep sleep, I heard Adrian whisper,

"Good night, Sydney," His lips brushing against my hair. "I hope you remember all this when you wake up."


	6. Chapter 6

I felt warm all over. Warm, comfortable and...heavy? My left side felt heavy, like someone had placed something on my side. I reached up a hand to find out what it was. My hand collided with warm flesh. Panic seized me. _What had happened last night?_ I looked around my surroundings. I was in a dark room, venetian blinds partially opened on the other side of the room letting in a small amount of sunlight, letting me know it was daytime. _How had I ended up here?_ I rolled onto my back to see whose hand had fallen onto my stomach as I'd rolled over. My stomach churned at this action and I groaned. My head was pounding and my mouth was so dry, it was like I'd been left out in the desert for days on end. And from what I could discern, the hand belonged to a warm, pale and slender, yet slightly muscled arm. Aware of my still churning stomach, I rolled over more. What I saw, or rather, who I saw surprised me. And it scared the hell out of me. I don't know how it happened, but somehow, I'd ended up in bed...with Adrian Ivashkov. How drunk did I get last night? I asked myself, knowing full well, that I had absolutely no idea of the events of the previous night. I checked under the covers. Good, I was still fully clothed. Well, if you can call being in the world's shortest dress, fully clothed. He was still sleeping, his mouth slightly open. He was softly snoring. His face relaxed and free of Spirit and other related things. He looked peaceful.

Realisation suddenly hit me full-force. I was in bed with Adrian Ivashkov! I was in bed with the guy- no, vampire- who was in love with me! I reached breaking point and began shrieking. Well, that woke him up! Adrian jolted awake and, taking the covers and me with him, rolled off the bed. I landed directly on top of him.

"What is it? What's wrong?" He asked voice heavy with sleep, though he was now wide awake. I scrambled off of him and ran to the other side of the room, pressing myself against the wall. Adrian looked confused. "Are you hurt? Did you vomit again and completely miss the bucket? That's it, isn't it? You vomited all over my floors. Oh man. I do not want to clean that up." He groaned.

"What are you babbling about now?"

"Why'd you shriek like that?" He pressed a hand to his ear.

"Did we...last night...why were...did we sleep together?" I stuttered gesturing between myself, him and the bed.. There was a soft smile on Adrian's face.

"Yes. We did sleep to-" I interrupted him with a strangled cry. He made to move towards me, but I put my hand out.

"Don't you dare come any closer! How could you? How could you do this to me?" Something shifted in him, and I think it was because he realised what had happened.

"Wait. You think we slept together? As in, we had sex?" I viciously nodded my head. Adrian gripped his hair. "No! No. I would never do that to you!"

"Then why were we in the same bed?" I demanded. Adrian's face fell.

"You really don't remember?"

"Remember what?" I was confused. Adrian sighed and sat down where he was.

"You had too much to drink last night. I put you to bed, I was going to leave and just check on you every hour, but you asked me to stay and hold you until you fell asleep. Sydney...you said some things last night that I was really hoping wasn't the alcohol talking. But it obviously was the alcohol talking."

"Let me guess. I told you I was in love with you?" I growled.

"So, you do remember?" His face lit up, he moved towards me, reaching for me, but I flinched and he stopped in his tracks.

"No. I don't remember. I was just taking a guess." I stood up and edged my way past him to the door. I pulled it open and ran out.

"Sydney!" I heard Adrian call out. I ran through the house and heard him chasing me. I yanked open the front door and bolted. I didn't even make to my car, when I fell onto my hands and knees and vomited right there on the front lawn. I was never drinking again. And, I never wanted to see Adrian Ivashkov again either.

"Sydney!" Adrian called out again.

"Go away!" He crouched down next to me and tried to pull me away from my vomit. "Leave me alone!"

"Not until you let me explain!" He yelled. He tried to pull me into his arms, but I struggled and shoved him. Dizzily, I jumped to my feet and stumbled back a few steps.

"Stop lying to me Adrian! I never said those blasted words. Or anything else. For that matter. I would never say them to someone like you!" I spat.

"Someone...someone like me?" He said.

"A vampire." Adrian fell to his knees. "I never want to see you again, Adrian Ivashkov. Never!" And with that I spun and stalked to the car. Back at the apartment, the door swung open and everyone filed out to see what all the commotion was about.

"Get in!" I shouted up at the apartment as I started the engine. "We're going back to Amberwood."

"No. No! Sydney. No! Please, just let me explain." Adrian ran up to the car and pulled open the door and got to his knees and went to reach for my hand but I moved it out of the way. He wanted to explain? Fine, he can explain. And he'd better hurry up and make a good excuse.

"You have five minutes to explain why we were in the same bed together and why you think I said that I love you." Adrian nodded.

"You really did have too much to drink. You really did ask me to stay with you until you fell asleep, I must have fallen asleep too. I was so happy, ecstatic even, to finally hold you. You didn't say you loved me exactly, but I knew exactly what you meant, even if it was the alcohol making you say those things. You went through a list of things you like and love about me. I only wish you weren't drunk when you said them. I wanted you to be sober and mean them. I really wanted you to remember."

"Time's up." I pulled on the door until he finally moved out of the way, and slammed it shut. The others had scurried in quickly. Jill was glaring at me. The bond between her and Adrian, telling her everything that had happened. I didn't care. I wanted to get as far from him I could get. Eddie and Angeline were understandably looking confused and uncomfortable. Yet again, I didn't care.

"Sydney...please. Don't leave. Don't leave like this." I released the handbrake and stomped on the accelerator, the car sped off leaving a cloud of dirt, dust and loose stones in its wake. I flicked my eyes to the rear view mirror and saw Adrian standing hopelessly in the middle of the road, shoulders slumped, watching as my car took me further away from him.

Back at Amberwood, Jill ignored me and stalked off. Eddie and Angeline didn't know where to look or what to do, so they left to go to the library. I set off slowly for my room; my head felt like I'd had an anvil dropped on my head a couple of times and my stomach was twisted and clenching uncontrollably. I ran and only just made it to the toilet, bending over the bowl. Tears were streaming down my face. Why would I let Adrian hold me and sleep in the same bed as me? Why would I tell him about things I like and love about him? I need to get away from everything. I needed to get further away from him. I needed... that was it! I'd go to the Alchemists and ask them to re-assign me. Or better yet, ask for an extended vacation. I wanted to go home. To my mom, to familiarity and to comfort. I'd go work with my mom at the garage. I patted my pockets, but then remembered that I was wearing a skimpy dress that didn't have pockets. I finally pulled myself to my feet and shakily looked around for my purse. I couldn't find it anywhere. It finally hit me; I'd left it at his apartment. I groaned. I really didn't want to go back there. But, I didn't see any other choice. I needed my phone. There was a knock at my door. Hesitantly, I turned the door knob and pulled. Jill held up my purse.

"I figured you'd need this." She said, shoving it into my arms. She was still angry with me about Adrian.

"Jill..."

"Don't. How could you do that to Adrian? All that stuff he was explaining to you? It was true! It all happened; you did say all those things. And I don't think it was the alcohol talking either. He would never lie to you Sydney. He loves you too much to even think about lying to you. I saw the whole thing. Through the bond. You really need to sort yourself out. You need to get over this and stop thinking that he's an evil creature of the night. He's not. Something could happen to him and he could die knowing that you left things the way you did. The Alchemists are controlling you. But you can't see that." Jill took a breath and looked me squarely in the eyes. "I think it would be best for everyone, especially Adrian, if you left." And with that, she turned and walked away. I was too dumbstruck to say or do anything except watch her walk away. When she'd rounded the corner, I finally shut my door, leaning against it. I remembered that she'd brought my purse back. My phone was in there and I pulled it out. My photo album had been pulled up and I rifled through the photos. There were a lot of me and Adrian. I deleted them all, except one. He had his arm around me and he was looking at me, adoration written all over his facial features. I was laughing and looking at the camera. It must have been taken last night. Shaking my head, I rang Donna Stanton. She answered after a couple of rings.

"Miss Sage. What can I help you with?" She asked all business-like.

"Miss Stanton. I need your help..."


	7. Chapter 7

I sat curled up on the couch at Clarence's house, a book opened on my lap, headphones were plugged into my Ipod and the tiny speakers were sitting comfortably in my ears. November Rain by Guns'N'Roses was paying but I wasn't listening to it, nor was I reading the book. I was too busy thinking about how I was going to tell everyone that I was being re-assigned. I'd gone to Donna Stanton and asked to either be re-assigned or just sent home, after I had woken up next to Adrian Ivashkov and had him lie to me, which I later found out wasn't a lie. Adrian Ivashkov was a twenty-something year old Moroi guy who was in love with me. He had messy brown hair, brilliant emerald green eyes, a tall, lean, yet strong body and a cocky, yet caring attitude. Moroi were mortal vampires who wielded one of the four elements; Air, Water, Earth and Fire. But recently, a fifth and rare element had been discovered; Spirit. Adrian specialised in Spirit. It would eventually drive him completely insane.

The front door opened and the sound of footsteps sounded through the house as did voices. I recognised a few as Dimitri Belikov, Eddie Castile, Angeline Dawes, Jill Mastrano Dragomir, and Adrian Ivashkov. I closed my book and stood up as they all walked in. My eyes fell on each of them in turn, lingering longest on Adrian. I hadn't seen or spoken to him since his party a week ago. His gaze met mine and I quickly looked away. Everyone- except Adrian- greeted me and we all sat down and waited for Clarence to join us. We engaged in small talk, none of us really knowing what to say. Finally, Clarence joined us. I stood up and took a deep breath. I was just going to get it out there, tell them, before Jill and Adrian fed. My hands were shaking and I pressed them into my side to hide it. My heart was also pounding like crazy and I tried taking deep, slow breaths to calm it.

"I'm being re-assigned." I blurted out. I expected chaos to break out, but instead I was met with silence as everyone digested this information. My eyes studied each person in turn, unsure of what to expect. I studied Adrian and he studied me right back. My heart thudded loudly against my ribs and that emptiness inside me became complete hollowness. Adrian's normally sparkling emerald green eyes looked dull and well, just green. I could see his world shatter, along with his heart. Tears sprang up in my eyes; I quickly blinked them away so he wouldn't see. I looked away from Adrian and tried to compose myself. Adrian was, after all, the reason why I'd asked to be re-assigned in the first place. I'd explained that to Donna Stanton and she'd understood. Relationships between Moroi and humans were frowned upon for fear of the humans discovering about the whole vampire world, though many had already discovered it. But, relationships between the vampires and the Alchemists? Wrong. Completely wrong. I told myself that I don't have any sort of romantic feelings for Adrian. I told myself that everyday; over and over.

The room and been silent for way too long. I wished someone would say something, anything. It was deafening and I didn't like it. Not one bit. Finally, a choked sob broke the silence and I turned my head towards the heartbreakingly devastated sound. It was Jill. There were tears streaming down her face. I hated seeing her cry, it made me want to cry. I dropped down to my knees in front of her and pulled her into my arms, letting her sob.

"Please don't go." She sobbed as she clutched me tightly. I could feel the prickly feeling of tears in my own eyes and rapidly blinked them away.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." Was all I could manage. A tear escaped and I hastily wiped it away. This wasn't supposed to happen. I wasn't supposed to cry! But I'd spent so much time with them, gotten to know this mismatched group, gotten attached, that really, the tears were inevitable. All at once the rest of the group began asking questions. Going from a suffocatingly silent room, to a deafeningly loud room? Yeah, it hurt. It hurt quite a lot. The only one staying silent was Adrian. I dared a peek at him but he'd turned away and all I could see was his back. The muscles in his back were tense. My heart twisted inside my chest. He turned back around and saw me looking at him. I let go of Jill and jumped to my feet. I made to move toward him, but stopped when he let out a tormented cry. His handsome face twisted in visible torment and he pulled violently on his hair. He turned and stalked off into the kitchen. A second later, there was the sound of shattering glass and I flinched. He knew he was the reason behind my decision. He came back out and stormed right past me. I looked down at the floor. There was a trail of bright red fluid on the floor. He must have cut his hand when he'd shattered a glass. I hurried after him and found him in the bathroom, his hand under running water. He looked up and saw my reflection in the mirror. His expression hardened. He spun around so fast that it startled me. I looked down at his hand and moved to the medicine cabinet. I pulled a first aid kit and looked inside. There were bandages, disinfectant and some needle and thread to stitch him up. Not that he'd need it when he could heal himself. I took out the disinfectant and one of the bandages.

"Here, let me clean it." I came to stand in front of him by the sink and turned on the cold water, dipping a washcloth under the faucet. I grabbed his hand and gently dabbed at the cut. He flinched.

"I thought you never wanted to see me again?" He asked me, his tone icy. I rolled my eyes.

"You're injured." I rinsed out the cloth and grabbed another one, this time using it for the disinfectant. "This is going to sting."

"Your fault." He groaned as the disinfectant seeped into the cut. I looked up at him.

"I know it's my fault Adrian. And I'm sorry my actions caused you to smash a glass and split your hand open. But it's the right thing for me to do." I said. There was that tormented look in his eyes again. I rinsed off the other cloth and began applying the bandage. "You don't need stitches, but keep it clean and change the bandage daily." I pulled my hand away, but he just reached out for it and closed his hand over mine, effectively trapping it.

"Please, Sydney. Please don't leave. I know that it's my fault that you're leaving. I'm sorry! I am. I'm really sorry. But, the only thing I'm not sorry about, is loving you. Falling in love with you was the best thing to happen to me since Rose. Please don't break my heart like she did. Just stay. Jill needs you, Eddie needs you, and Angeline needs you. I need you. Please? Just don't go running back to the Alchemists."

"I'm not running back to the Alchemists," I said. Hope filled Adrian's face. "I'm going home. Back to Utah. Back to my mom." Adrian's hands cupped my face. I didn't try to move away as I knew that he would just tighten his hold on me. He lowered his face to mine, our foreheads almost touching.

"At least let me kiss you one last time?" I could have responded but I didn't. He took my silence as an acceptance and he lowered his lips to mine. I felt all my worries wash away as Adrian kissed me. One hand slid down to wrap around my waist, pulling me flush against his body. I revelled in the way our lips moulded together, like they were the missing pieces in a puzzle. My hands had involuntarily come to rest on his hips, just dancing the line of the waistband of his jeans and hot flesh. His lips were like fire and ice twining together to create warmth. And it was that warmth that spread to the tips of my toes. His lips were as I remembered from the first time he'd kissed me. Fierce, yet so full of power. He pulled away and rested his forehead against mine. He sighed and it was so full of sadness.

"I'm sorry." He whispered before turning around and walking out of the bathroom.

"I'm sorry." I quietly echoed.

When I'd finally rejoined the others, they'd instantly bombarded me with questions. I'd answered with vague answers.

"When?" Came Jill's voice. She'd had a go at me after the fiasco the morning after Adrian's party for not believing Adrian when he'd tried to explain to me that we'd only fallen asleep in the same bed and nothing else. As well as telling me that I'd told him that I'd harboured the same feelings towards him, that he felt for me. I'd been drinking quite heavily the night before and obviously hadn't remembered anything the next day, so I'd thought he'd made it all up. Jill had angrily told me she saw it through the bond.

"Three days." I replied. Jill nodded solemnly, and then held out her hand.

"Give me your IPod." She demanded.

"What?"

"You heard me. Give me your IPod."

"Why?"

"Just give it to me Sydney." I pointed to the coffee table. Jill scooped it up and tucked it inside her handbag. "You can have it back later. Once I've finished putting a playlist of each of the four- no five- of our favourite music for you to listen to, so you have something to remember us by." I felt my heart break a little more. Not over losing my IPod for a while, but over the fact that she was gathering all their favourite songs and putting it into a playlist for me to listen to whenever I missed them.

Sometime later, Jill, Eddie, Angeline, Adrian and I left Clarence's house. Adrian had claimed shotgun, making the others groan, and sat beside me, his body slightly twisted towards mine. I could feel him watching me as I drove, so I turned my head and sure enough, he was watching me. He gave me a small, sad smile, which I returned before concentrating back on the road. We dropped Adrian off at his apartment and then headed back to Amberwood, arriving just before curfew. We'd said goodnight to Eddie and made our way to our dorm rooms. I left Jill and Angeline at their dorm room and trudged up one more floor to mine, pulling off my clothes and replacing them with my pyjamas, before collapsing into bed and falling asleep.

Sometime later, I was dragged out of a deep sleep by someone banging on my door. Drowsily, I got up and answered not even bothering to pull on a dressing gown. Jill and Angeline were standing there looking positively terrified. I instantly snapped to attention.

"What is it? What's wrong?" I demanded. They both whimpered.

"Strigoi. Strigoi are attacking Amberwood!" Jill cried. I swiped my phone off the nightstand, and grabbing both girls' hands, ran out. I only had one thing on my mind and one thing only; get them to safety and the, call for help. Turns out, I didn't need to call for help, when we'd reached the lobby of the girl's dorm. There were already guardians there, and they were facing off with a group of about six Strigoi. Eddie was among the guardians. He caught sight of us jerked his head towards the door telling me to get the girls and myself out of here. I nodded my head, showing I understood. I made my way to the door, but halfway there Angeline pulled free of my hand and went to join the guardians.

"Angeline!" I half whispered, half yelled. "Get back here!" But it was too late. She stood next to Eddie, stake in hand. It was no use trying to get Angeline to come back. She was a Dhampir; it was in her nature to protect. She'd also been trained to kill Strigoi. Hesitantly, I let her go and tugged Jill towards the door. My goal was just ahead. Just a few more metres and I'd be able to get her to Clarence's. Two things brought me to a halt; one, Adrian was outside running toward us, and two; a female Strigoi stepped directly in front of me. She was chalk white, her blue eyes ringed in red and blood dripping down her chin. She had long, thick black hair and scarring on one side of her face. She looked familiar but I couldn't place where I'd seen her before. She had an evil sneer on her lips that looked like it had been there probably before she had been turned. I started backing up, pushing Jill behind me. The female Strigoi moved with a predator-like grace. Her movements were eerily frightening yet at the same time; enchanting.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here?" When she was close enough, her hand shot out and gripped my throat, her fangs bared. Her gaze fell on my cheek then on Jill behind me. The Strigoi's eyes widened in what I thought was supposed to be pleasant surprise. "My, my. An Alchemist girl and the illegitimate Dragomir Princess. You two sure are going to taste absolutely delicious. Ooh, I can't wait to rip out your throats and feast upon your blood." I felt cold, yet sweaty. A cold laugh sounded from the Strigoi.

"You get your goddamned filthy hands off of her, bitch." I looked over the Strigoi's shoulder. I felt my mouth drop open in surprise at the person who had been responsible for this welcome interruption.


	8. Chapter 8

It was Angeline who had spoken and there she stood now, behind the Strigoi; stake in hand ready to attack. The Strigoi spun around and laughed.

"Another delicious Dhampir. Actually, better make that two as well as another Moroi. Hello Eddie and Adrian. Lovely to see you both again." Both Eddie and Adrian gasped as they saw the face of the Strigoi.

"Tasha?" They both said. Oh. Now I know why she'd looked familiar. She was Tasha Ozera; the Aunt of Christian Ozera, who happened to be Vasilisa's boyfriend. But she was in prison for the murder of the former queen and Adrian's Aunt; Tatiana Ivashkov. Did she become Strigoi to get out of prison?

"That's right," Tasha took a step towards the boys. Eddie stood his ground but Adrian took a small step back. Tasha let out a little laugh. "What's the matter boys? It's been a while since we last saw each other? Don't you want to catch up? Where IS he? Where is Dimitri?" I reached behind me and grabbed Jill's hand; she squeezed mine and pulled me back. I shot her a confused look.

"Adrian just sent me a little message through the bond. When Tasha, Angeline and Eddie begin fighting, we take Adrian and we run and we don't look back. Eddie and Angeline will join us when it's over." Jill whispered so quietly that I had to lean back more just to hear her. Luckily I did hear her and nodded.

"We'll start moving towards them anyway." I whispered back. Jill and I held onto each other tightly and started to move away from Tasha. We were just about to completely pass her when she reached out and grabbed me. Her hand gripped my throat, closing off my airways.

"You think you can just escape from me?" She hissed. She looked around the entire room. "No one is leaving here alive. Not until I have Dimitri Belikov standing here right in front of me." Her voice carried out through the room and the other Strigoi all snarled in response. "You have ten minutes to find me Dimitri Belikov," Her grip on me tightened. "Or the girl dies."Out of the corner of my eye I saw Adrian, Eddie and Angeline move at the same time. I let go of Jill's hand and feebly pushed her in Adrian's direction. He caught hold of her and held her tightly. He was watching me, eyes wide in fright. At that moment, I realised I will never see him again if I died. And I didn't like it. Not one bit. I knew-but denied it- that I had feelings for him. He knew it. But it was the Alchemists, my own stubborn beliefs and fear that was keeping us apart. That and also, it was completely wrong for a human and a vampire to be in any sort of relationship. My heart was pounding in my chest as it worked over-time to get blood and oxygen flowing. And, my heart, like my throat, was being crushed. I didn't want to leave any of this group of misfits, I called my friends. I didn't want to think about what would happen if I left them to their own devices. Tasha inclined her head in my direction, fangs flashing. My blood ran cold.

"Time's up!" Tasha lowered her mouth to my neck. I began struggling and when her fangs pierced my skin, I cried out in pain. I could hear my friends screaming out my name and telling Tasha to let me go. It hurt a lot, but then the pain receded and was replaced by a feeling of complete, pure bliss. It was amazing, I felt absolutely care-free. But I could also feel myself getting weaker and something warm trickling down my neck. It tickled, making me want to laugh. All of a sudden, the blissful feeling was gone and I was lying on my back on the ground staring up at Tasha. She was looking down at me, a disgusted look on her face. My blood coated her mouth, chin and part of her throat. She reached down and grabbing me by my throat again, pulled me to my feet.

"Your blood is filthy. Undrinkable. I can't drain you without wanting to gag. I guess I'll just have to settle for snapping your pretty little human neck instead." She growled, her cold fingers closing themselves around my throat, her nails digging into my skin. I struggled to breathe as her grip got tighter and tighter. Suddenly, she was screaming. It was an ear-piercing blood-curdling scream. The kind that while watching a horror movie makes you flinch, cover your face and scream along. Her hold on me loosened as she spun around. I still couldn't move. Angeline stood there and for the first time she looked fierce and dangerous, and so much like Eddie. Tasha swiped out at Angeline, slashing her throat, before dying. All at once, the others began moving. Eddie caught Angeline just before she hit the floor. Oxygen and blood fought their way back into my head causing a wave of dizziness so strong to hit me that I fell to my knees. Jill was there supporting me, but I waved her away managed to hold on to consciousness long enough to crawl over to Angeline and pull her into my arms. With an enormous amount of effort, I removed my pyjama top-thankful for having a tank top on underneath- and pressed it firmly to the wound on her throat. I could feel myself sway and felt a pair of arms wound around my middle, while another pair of hands replaced mine at Angeline's throat. Not long after that, both Angeline and I were consumed by a frightening darkness.

I woke up to find myself tucked into a warm bed. I tried to figure out how I'd ended up here, when everything came rushing back to me. I remembered the attack on Amberwood, Tasha Ozera trying to kill everyone, Angeline staking Tasha, Angeline getting her throat slashed by Tasha before Tasha died. But after that, I pulled up a blank. A soft snore alerted me to the fact that I wasn't alone in the room. I inclined my head in the direction of the noise, wincing as it hurt, and saw someone with their head resting in their arms just by my pillow. Whoever it was was apparently asleep. I reached over and flicked on the lamp that was on the bedside table to get a better look at the person. It was Adrian. And he was fast asleep. The chair he was sleeping in was pressed up close to my bed. I reached out and ran a hand through his untidy hair. What surprised me was that his hair felt soft against my fingers. I thought he'd used a lot of product in his hair. But apparently, that was not the case. The hand that was running through his hair moved down to his shoulder and I gave it a quick shake. He woke straight up, emerald eyes glinting in the lamp light. There was a wild, almost feral look in his eyes as he looked around the room.

"It's okay. It's only me." I tried to get out but it hurt. Adrian's eyes settled on me and he visibly relaxed. I watched as different emotions played out across his devilishly handsome face; worry, despair and relief. There was one more emotion I saw as he watched me watching him; longing. His eyes bore into mine and I had to look away.

"Thank god you're okay," He reached out brushed hair away from my face. I didn't bother flinching or moving away, instead I closed my eyes and revelled in his touch. "I thought you were dead. I thought Tasha had killed you."

"I thought she'd succeeded in choking me. The thought of never seeing any of you ever again, scared me so much," I said. He sat on the edge of my bed and held my hand to his heart. He sat so close to me I could feel the warmth of his body radiating off of him. "I'm sorry for scaring you." We sat like that, staring at each other, taking the others features, for a long time. At least, until I remembered something else, or rather, someone else.

"Angeline?" I asked my voice hoarse. Adrian smiled.

"She's going to be perfectly fine. I offered to heal her, but she managed to tell me, via pen and paper, that she wanted to heal on her own." I sighed in relief. She wasn't dead. But still, I had to see her for myself.

"Can I see her?" I asked.

"Sure. Can you walk?" I shot him an are-you-kidding-me look that made him laugh out loud. Adrian helped me off the bed, one hand on my elbow, the other hovering above my back. I felt dizzy and he staying there by me. He reluctantly let go once the dizziness had subsided. But he walked close behind me just in case I collapsed. I wasn't in any danger of collapsing though.

We walked down the corridor and a thought hit me. I didn't know where I was. I turned to Adrian.

"Where are we?" That earned me one of his trademark smirks.

"We're at Clarence's. His place is being used as a recovery centre for a while," He stopped us outside a door. "Here she is." He pushed open the door and I took a step in. There, lying on the bed was Angeline. She looked like she was sleeping. I walked over to her bed and took one of her hands. Her eyes fluttered open and connected with mine. I smiled warmly at her and she tried to smile back. Her throat was covered thickly with bandages. She tried to open her mouth to speak but I stopped her.

"Don't speak. You need to let yourself recover," She nodded her head in agreement. "I'm so glad that you're alive Angeline. So, so glad. It was a brave thing you did, going up against the Strigoi like that." I gave her hand a squeeze and she squeezed mine right back. Eddie walked in and saw me. He pulled me in for a hug and I hugged him back.

"You're awake. I'm so glad that you're going to be alright," He paused and looked at both of us. "That goes for the both of you. We were all so worried. Jill has been hysterical. Going back and forth between the two of you, making sure that you were both still alive." Eddie must have seen the look on my face because he pointed in a direction and said, "She's sitting in the living room." I gave Angeline's hand one more squeeze and then left the room to find Jill. Just like Eddie had said, she was sitting in the living room, curled up against the back of the couch. She looked up at my approach and then jumped off the couch and straight into my arms.

"Oh my God! Sydney! You're okay!" I squeezed her tight and stepped back. I could see her eyes shining brightly with unshed tears, but as she looked at me, those tears slipped one after the other, down her cheeks. "When you and Angeline and passed out, we'd all thought you had both died! I couldn't imagine life without the two of you. I've come to see you both as sisters." Jill's words had left a permanent print on my heart. She saw me as a sister? What did I think about that? Instantly, the answer was in my mind. Only after a few months of knowing each other, being around each other every day; the feeling was mutual.

"The feeling's mutual." I choked out.

The door to the kitchen swung open and my jaw dropped open in complete surprise.

"Sydney?" My mom said from the doorway. "You're okay! When this nice young man told me what had happened I started to panic. But I can sort of relax now that I've seen you with my own two eyes." The "nice young man" had to have been Adrian as my mom was pointing in his direction.

"Mom? What are you doing here?" I asked, stunned. "And what do you mean you can "sort of relax" now that I'm okay?" My mom looked utterly uncomfortable. She stepped into the room and grabbed ahold of my hand and lead me to the couch.

"You might want to sit down for this" She looked around the room at Adrian and Jill. "You may stay. As it may affect your work. And it may give you answers as to why your blood is tainted." I sat down at the same time as my mom, Adrian and Jill. I was utterly confused. What did my mom have to tell me? Was there something going on at home? How did she know about my blood?

I looked at her, searching her face for any sign of, well, anything. Mom closed her eyes, took a deep breath and open her eyes again, focusing them entirely on me.

"When I was five months pregnant with you, your father and I were attacked. By Strigoi. We were at home. Carly was at your grandparents for the weekend. The-the Strigoi drank from us both. Unfortunately, I was completely drained and later given Strigoi blood. I became a Strigoi that night. I'd hated it, yet loved it at the same time. One night, I was out hunting, when I was bound with silver chains and was restored by a Spirit-charmed stake. When I realised what had happened, I clutched my stomach. Hoping you were still alive. You were, thank God. The kind man who had restored me was a Moroi named Robert Doru. He'd told me, that you were still alive and quite healthy. But during the restoration process, he'd had to inject some of his blood to get rid of the rest of the Strigoi blood that was still in your still-forming system. So his Spirit-filled blood as well as recently being restored had left you tainted. He wasn't sure how long the taint would last," Mom looked down at our joined hands, tears streaming down her face and dripping onto our hands. "When I finally worked up the courage to return home. To your father and Carly, he'd tried to kill us. But I'd managed to convince him that we were human again and were perfectly fine. But to this day, he's still wary. No, wary isn't quite right. More like, he's still scared. Scared that at any moment, I'd find a Strigoi and beg them to change me back. He's also scared that you'd follow in my path. But, thanks to all the experiments that have been conducted here; former Strigoi can't be re-awakened." I was shocked. Absolutely shocked. And not to mention; angry. My mom had forcefully become a Strigoi while she was pregnant with me. And both my parents had kept this from me my whole life. I had Moroi blood flowing inside me. An infinitesimal amount, but still, it was there. The room had grown cramped, claustrophobic, making it harder for me to breath. I had to get out of here.

I pulled my hands from my mom's and ran. I ran out onto the front lawn and dropped to my knees on the grass. I heard my name being called but I ignored it. I wanted to be left alone.

"Sydney?" The voice was closer and oh-so familiar. A hand rested on my shoulder and still on my knees, I spun around and looked into Adrian's worried face. He saw the tears falling down my face and pulled me into his arms, one hand cradling the back of my head as I cried uncontrollably. Adrian was murmuring into my ear, but I couldn't make out what he was saying. I was saying something too but also couldn't make it out. Adrian sat down completely and pulled me into his lap. I clutched at his shirt. Why won't these tears stop? Why can't I stop crying? Why had my parents never told me any of this?

I'd cried myself almost to the brink of sleep. I was still clutching to Adrian, my tear-stained face buried in his neck, as he gathered me into his arms and stood up. There were voices; my mother's, Jill's, Dimitri's and Sonya's, asking me if I was alright. Adrian adamantly told them that I was in shock and needed to be left alone. He then left them and carried me back into the house and put me back in the bed I'd woken up in. And just before I truly drifted off, I heard Adrian whisper that he'd be right there if he needed me. At that moment, I was grateful for having someone like Adrian as friend. Even after all the things we'd said to each other.

As I slept, a pair of emerald-green eyes watched over me protectively. And I knew it was Adrian.


	9. Chapter 9

It had been a few days after the Strigoi attack and the shocking truth my mother had told me about my blood. Yet, here I stood, on the front lawn of Clarence's house, suitcases being loaded into a car, as I said goodbye to the friends I was leaving. My replacement, my sister Zoe, had arrived the day before and was already, reluctantly, getting to know Jill. My mom was waiting by the car, arms folded loosely across her stomach. Recently, my mom had told me the reason behind my undrinkable blood; she'd been forcefully turned Strigoi when she was pregnant with me and had been restored back to human by Spirit user Robert Doru. Leaving me with an infinitesimal amount of Moroi and Strigoi blood in my system. My parents had kept this from me until my mom had decided to tell me. Yet, despite this shocking news, I had forgiven my mom and was now on my way back to Utah just as planned. After some events that involved one Royal Moroi; Adrian Ivashkov, I'd asked to be either re-assigned or sent home for a while. Things between Adrian and me were awkward again. Mainly because I had had a go at him for not leaving me alone like I'd wanted when my mom had told me, and also because I didn't reciprocate his feelings. Not too long ago, Adrian had confessed his feelings for me leaving me shocked and confused. He'd also kissed me. Relationships between Moroi and humans were taboo. They'd once mingled, but the Moroi had since kept themselves hidden away from the humans. I'd rejected Adrian and it had left things between us awkward. Adrian had then held a party, later telling me that it was his birthday. There was alcohol involved and to this day, I still don't know the full details of what happened that night. I'd only drunk that night to just let go and try to act like a normal human being instead of a human keeping a secret world of vampires hidden from vampires. There weren't any rules against Alchemists drinking, we just didn't do it on account that we believed in keeping ourselves pure and good. It was a religious belief. And an important one at that. Though, there was one time I saw an Alchemist drinking.

It was hard, really, saying goodbye to everyone. Especially Jill. Jill was a fifteen year old Moroi. We'd recently discovered that she was a member of the almost extinct Dragomir bloodline, through illegitimate means. Her sister; eighteen year old Vasilisa Dragomir, was the recently crowned Moroi queen. Therefore, making Jill a princess. Vasilisa's father; Eric Dragomir had had an affair with dancer Emily Mastrano, and that had lead to Jill being conceived. During a recent attack at the Royal Moroi Court, Jill had been killed but had been brought back from the dead by Adrian, creating a psychic bond between the two.

Surprising me, Jill wrapped me up in a hug.

"Goodbye Sydney. I'm going to miss you."

"I'll miss you too Jill." It was Eddie's turn to hug me goodbye. Eddie was an eighteen year old Dhampir; a half human, half vampire guardian, trained to protect the Moroi from the evil, undead vampires; Strigoi.

"I'll miss you and you're weirdness," I let out a little laugh. "And I promise I'll look out for Zoe, Jill and Angeline." Angeline Dawes was a Dhampir. She'd been raised with the Keepers; a group of Moroi, Dhampirs and humans living in the middle of nowhere, abiding by the old ways. She'd left them and had come to stay at Amberwood Prep; the posh boarding school in Palm Springs, California.

"I'll miss you too Eddie." Eddie moved off and Angeline gave me an awkward hug, telling me she'd keeping training with Eddie and protect both Jill and my younger sister Zoe. I gave her a smile as everyone else came in to bid me farewell. The only one not with the group was Adrian. I looked around but couldn't see him.

"W-where's Adrian?" I asked. No one had an answer for me, so instead I asked them to tell him I said goodbye. And after another round of goodbye hugs, I was in the car and off back home.

My mom and I had been on the road for about three hours when a car that was behind us starting beeping at us. I swivelled around in my seat to see who was beeping at us. It was just some random driver trying to make us go faster. Finally, the driver got more impatient and swerved out and around us before speeding off into the distance.

"Absolutely no patience, whatsoever," Mom scoffed and turned to briefly look at me. "Might want to get some sleep, Sydney. We've got a bit of a drive ahead of us." I nodded my head and pulled out my IPod, slipping the earpieces into my ears.

"Just wake me after a while, so I can do some driving and you can get some sleep."

"Will do." I flipped through my music trying to find something to listen to; when I remembered that Jill had made a playlist of everyone's favourite music. I clicked into the playlist and saw that there were multiple playlists, all labelled after each person; Jill, Eddie, Angeline, Adrian, even Dimitri, Sonya and Clarence had contributed. Despite myself, I smiled and started off with Clarence's playlist, making my way through each playlist. Eddie was into Rock and Heavy Metal, Angeline was into Rap, Pop and some Rock, Dimitri's was more tolerable; he was into the 80's and some Modern Rock, while Sonya was into the Girl Groups of the Fifties and Sixties. I already knew Jill's as I'd heard it being played while we had been roommates at Amberwood Prep. She listened to anything as long as it wasn't scary, angry music. I'd laughed when she'd said that.

After being on the road for about eight hours, I took control of the wheel while my mom slept. I'd plugged my IPod into the car's stereo and before pulling out back onto the road, I'd checked to see which playlist I was up to; I was halfway through Jill's and had Adrian's left. So, I'd continued listening to the rest of Jill's playlist and then started listening to Adrian's. His was...interesting. It seemed he had an eclectic taste in music, though he seemed to favour Classic Rock, Punk and Heavy Metal. There were some songs there that had me fighting back laughter. There were also others that had me turn up the volume and sing along.

I pulled up into the driveway of my parent's house and killed the engine. I reached over and gave mom's shoulder a rough shake. She jerked away and looked around.

"We're home." I said as I swung open my door. Mom sighed and swung open her door. I stepped out and headed around the boot of the car just as the front door to the house swung open.

Hey, Sydney. Hey, mom." My older sister Carly strolled out and pulled me in for a hug. "It's so good to have you home."

"It's good to be home." I gave Carly a warm smile. I reached for a suitcase but she swatted my hand away and then, looping her free arm with mine, we walked inside. Setting my suitcase in the hallway and our arms still looped together, Carly pulled me into the kitchen and sat me on one of the kitchen stools. She sat down opposite me and stared at me, grinning and an expectant look in her eyes.

"What? Why are you looking at me like that?" I asked my eyebrows furrowing together.

"So. Who is he?" Carly was still staring at me expectantly.

"I have no idea what, or who, you are talking about?" It was true; I really did have no idea what she was on about.

"Don't be so coy," She laughed. "I know all about him. I know all about his feelings for you." My heart rate rose as panic set in. How could she know about Adrian's feelings for me? I'd never told anyone about it. Not my family, not my other family back at Amberwood, and certainly not the Alchemists. So how could Carly know?

"Hello? Sydney? Are you still in there?" Carly was waving her hand in my face. Blinking, I focused on her. She laughed. "You were a million miles away and looking scared." Her brow knitted together into a frown. She reached out and laid her hand on my arm. "Is everything okay? With you and Brayden?" Brayden? What did this have to do with Brayden? It took me a moment to realise she never asking about Adrian at all. She was asking about Brayden.

"Oh. Yeah. Everything's okay. Umm. Unfortunately, Brayden and I broke up a while ago." I shrugged my shoulders.

"Oh no! Oh, Sydney. I'm sorry. How are you dealing with it?"

"Don't be sorry. There wasn't anything you could do. And I'm dealing with it just fine. In fact, I had actually laughed when he broke up with me."

"You- you laughed?" Carly sputtered.

"He called me irresponsible. It was the first time anyone had ever called me irresponsible. And, it felt good to be called something other than responsible, diligent and exemplary." Carly just sat there, mouth open, staring at me like she didn't know who I was.

"He called you irresponsible? You?" She pointed at me and I nodded. "Why?" That was easy enough to explain.

"I'd had too much Alchemist work to do. Looking after the Moroi Princess and those that were there to help protect her."

"Wow. That's... you are so weird, you know that right?" I couldn't help but laugh and then sigh. "What is it Sydney? Is there something else?" Oh, there was. And I knew I could trust Carly with this, and she wouldn't tell anyone.

"One of the Moroi. Adrian Ivashkov," I looked up and met Carly's eyes, curiosity etched in her features. "Developed feelings for me. Feelings that have left me confused and scared."

"One of the vampires is in love with you?" She asked. I nodded my head and looked down. Carly tilted my head up. "How do you feel about him? Do you feel the same way?"

"No, I don't feel the same way he does. I like him, that's about it. He's a good person, crazy, but a good person. And he ruined our friendship by declaring those feelings. Now, I'm confused. I don't know what to think anymore. It's wrong for our kinds to be together. Especially as I'm an Alchemist. It's wrong. It's unnat-"

"It's wrong. It's unnatural, "Carly rolled her eyes. "You're starting to sound like dad. The Alchemists have brainwashed you Sydney. You need to leave the Alchemists. Live a normal life. If, you have feelings for Adrian, which you're probably denying to yourself, to Adrian, and to everyone, then act on it. Don't let the Alchemists tell you who you can't and can't fall in love with. So what if he's a vampire. He's Moroi, not Strigoi. There's a difference. Be with Adrian, Sydney. Be happy. You still have your free will. Use it, and go back to Palm Springs, and to Adrian. Love him. I know you have the ability to love." I pulled away from Carly and stood up.

"Why does everyone think I should be with Adrian? I don't have feelings for him." Yet as I said those words, I felt an empty, hollow, aching feeling in my chest. I turned and stalked out of the kitchen, but was stopped in the doorway by my mom. She was leaning against the doorframe, arms crossing and was glaring at me.

"Oh, how I hate your father and those bastards, right now," She stood up straight and uncrossed her arms. "Carly's right. Go to Adrian. Love him. And don't let anything get in your way. Especially your father and those nutcases." I began protesting but mom held up a hand. "Don't even think about it Sydney Katherine Sage. Do not lie. Not to me. I was listening in on the conversation. When you were talking about Adrian, I could see the light in your eyes shine brightly. Brighter than the sun." She dropped a set of keys in my hand. I looked down at them then back up at my mom and then twisted around to look at Carly. They were both smiling encouragingly at me. My thoughts spun around and around inside my head, leaving me dizzy and breathless. Could I really do it? Could I really leave the Alchemists and be free to love whomever I wanted? The answer was simple; yes. Yes, I could. For so long I'd tried to deny it. I really had. But those months getting to know Adrian and left me falling for him. The Alchemists couldn't choose my future for me. Only I could. And thanks to my mom and Carly, I'd finally come to my senses; I, Sydney Katherine Sage, am in love with Adrian Ivashkov. I closed my fingers over the car keys and raced out to the car. I shoved the keys in the ignition and after starting the car and reversing the car down the driveway; I sped back towards Palm Springs... and Adrian Ivashkov.

I'd only been back on the road about an hour when my phone vibrated in my pocket. I pulled over and pulled my phone out of my pocket.

"Hello?"

"Sydney?" A slightly accented voice asked.

"Dimitri?" Why was Dimitri ringing me? Was something wrong?

"You need to get back here. Right now." Dimitri sounded anxious.

"I was already on my way back. What's going on?" There were sounds coming from the background and someone else spoke back to me.

"Sydney? It's Jill. You need to hurry. It's Adrian." My blood became like ice and my heart rate increased, pounding painfully against my ribs. Something had happened to Adrian. "Sydney? Are you still there?"

It took me a while to process what Jill had said and to find my voice again. "Yeah. I'm here. What happened? Is he okay?" My voice had dropped to a whisper.

"He's not okay," A pause as Jill cried out in agony. "Sydney. He's been taken by Strigoi. He's in so much pain."

"Does he have his phone with him?"

"Yes." I hung up and dialled Adrian's phone. It rang twice before he picked up.

"Hello?" Adrian sounded groggy. Thank God, he's still alive.

"Adrian? It's Sydney. Are you okay? Where are you?"

"Sage? I don't know where I am. I was taken by Strigoi. They've been feeding off of me." I flinched. He sounded scared.

"I'm on my way back to Palm Springs. Just hold on Adrian. We'll find you. I promise. And when we do, you and I need to talk." He never got a chance to answer, because I heard scuffling on his end, and then I heard him scream out in pain. "Adrian? Adrian!" I hung up and re-dialled Dimitri. He picked up on the first ring.

"I managed to get hold of Adrian. He had his phone with him," I peeled out back onto the road and slammed my foot down on the accelerator. "I'll be in Palm Springs soon. Then we're going to get Adrian back." I hung up and concentrated on my destination.


	10. Chapter 10

I'd made it back to Clarence's house in Palm Springs in record time. Guardians swarmed the outside of Clarence's house. I hurried out of the car and up the front lawn. A Guardian held out a hand to stop me from entering until he saw the lily on my cheek, he then waved me on and I ran inside. It was crowded in the living room and I had to push my way through. Finally, I made it to the centre and came face-to-face with Dimitri. He looked up,

"Sydney," He said, a slight Russian accent lacing his words. "Have you heard any more from Adrian?"

"No. I haven't. Where's Jill?" I asked impatiently. Dimitri pointed towards the balcony. I pushed my way through the throng of Dhampirs and stumbled outside. A figure with curly brown hair spun around, tears streaming down her face.

"Sydney!" Jill rushed to me and threw herself into my arms. I caught her out of surprise. "Thank God you're here. I couldn't stand being in there anymore. I needed to concentrate but, I can't get a feel for him," Jill looked up at me, eyes wide in fright. "I think he's been knocked out. Sydney I'm scared." I pulled the young girl back to me and held her close.

"I'm scared too," I pulled back and stared into her eyes. "We will get Adrian back. We're not going to lose him. Not to any Strigoi." Jill looked away and bit her lip. I knew her well enough to know she was about to tell me something.

"Jill...what is it? What do you know?" I grabbed ahold of her shoulders and held on firmly. I wasn't going to let her go until she told me what she knew.

"The Strigoi that took him? They're not just any Strigoi. He knows them pretty well." Her voice caught on the last words. I could feel the blood drain from my face.

"Jill. Who are they? Who are the Strigoi that took Adrian?" I gave her shoulders a firm shake.

"He sent me a message through the bond after he'd been attacked while on the phone with you, not to tell anyone. Not until you showed up. You're here now, so I can tell you," Jill took a deep breath and looked me squarely in the eyes. "He was taken by his parents. His mom turned Strigoi and escaped from prison. She turned his dad and now they're going to turn him." She shrieked that last part. Everyone inside had heard and all turned to look at Jill. Dimitri pushed his way through and paused in the doorway, Rose and Lissa at his side.

"Did I just hear you say they're going to turn Adrian?" Dimitri demanded. Jill cowered a little and I stepped protectively in front of her.

"You heard correct," My voice shook as I said it. "His parents are going to turn him. An immortal family." My voice was no louder than a whisper.

"Sonya and I have been trying to reach Adrian through Spirit dreams." Lissa said.

"Spirit dreams? Wha- Oh. That's right. Spirit users can communicate with people through their dreams. Have you had any luck at all reaching him?"

Lissa's face fell, her eyes shining with tears, "No. Not yet. We'll keep trying though."

I felt dizzy and sick. My hands were clammy and my face slick with sweat. I turned away and clenched my shaking hands together. His parents were Strigoi and were going to turn him. I pulled out my phone, dialling a number.

"Who are you ringing?" Rose asked. I held up a finger as the phone rang and someone answered on the other end,

"Hello?"

"Ms. Stanton? This is Sydney Sage. The Alchemists should know that Adrian Ivashkov has been kidnapped from his home," I took a deep breath before I spoke again. "He was taken by Strigoi. More importantly, his parents." I was met with silence. "Ms. Stanton?"

"I'm here. We've already been informed of Mr. Ivashkov's kidnapping, but we were never informed that it was his own parents that took him. Are you quite certain it was his parents, Miss Sage?"

Oh, I was certain, and I said as much, "Quite certain, ma'am. Jillian Mastrano Dragomir was my informant."

"How does the Dragomir girl know he was taken by Strigoi?" She asked. I hesitated before answered and looked over at Jill.

"You can tell her Sydney. They should know." Jill said earnestly. I gave her an encouraging smile.

"Jill has a psychic bond with Adrian. During the attack at the Moroi Court. The target was not the queen herself, but her sister; Jill. They'd succeeded in assassinating Jill but, unfortunately for them, Adrian, being a Spirit user, brought her back from the dead, thus creating their bond. She watched the whole of Adrian's kidnapping unfold through the bond and immediately told the Guardians here; Dimitri Belikov and Rose Hathaway. They began contacting every available Guardian within fifty miles and have begun planning a raid and rescue."

"How were you informed of this?" Ms. Stanton asked.

"Guardian Belikov rung me, but it was Jill who told me. I returned as quickly as possible to help with the rescue." What I didn't tell her was that I had actually already been on my way back to Palm Springs to confess my true feelings for Adrian, when I'd spoken to Dimitri and Jill.

"Have you made any contact with Mr. Ivashkov?"

"No," I lied. I'd actually managed to get a hold of him while I was driving back to Palm Springs. "But the other Spirit users; Sonya Karp and Moroi queen Vasilisa Dragomir, have been trying to contact Adrian through Spirit dreams, but to no avail. They can't get a hold of him."

"The Alchemists shall assist in the search and safe return of Mr. Ivashkov. May I please speak with Guardian Belikov so we can discuss strategies?"

"Yes. Yes, of course. Thank you ma'am." I passed the phone over to Dimitri who took it and began conversing with Ms. Stanton. I let out a shaky breath and turned to the others.

"The Alchemists are going to help us find Adrian."

"Thank you Sydney. We're going to need all the help we can get." Sonya said. Rose was frowning at me,

"When Dimitri got off the phone with you he said it sounded like you were driving." My face felt hot and I watched as the expressions on Sonya's and Lissa's faces transform as they read my aura.

"You were coming back for someone?" Sonya asked. Wearily, I nodded my head.

"Who?" Sonya pressed.

"Adrian." I said his name so quietly that Rose had to ask the question again,

"Who were you coming back for?"

"Adrian. I was coming back for Adrian, okay?" I sat down on one of the deck chairs.

"Adrian? Why would you co- Oh." Rose said at the same time that Jill said, "Hah! I knew it! I knew it!"

Dimitri walked back over and handed me my phone. Just as I closed my fingers around it, it rang. I looked at the screen; Adrian's name appeared on the screen. I pressed the answer button and pressing the speaker button, held the phone up to my ear.

"Adrian?" I asked anxiously. A voice answered, but it wasn't Adrian's. This voice was familiar, but now there was an icy edge to it.

"Hello Sydney. Pleasure to talk to you again." I flinched as I recognised the voice.

"Nathan."

"Clever girl. You remembered. I have someone here who wants to talk to you. But, before I hand the phone over, let's have a little chat. Shall we?" He laughed when I didn't answer. "There's a good girl. Now, listen and listen carefully. Tell your little friends not to bother looking for my son. You send any Guardians out to find us, and Adrian here will die a quick and painful death." Adrian's dad must have done something because Adrian's broken and pained cry echoed out through the phone's speaker for everyone to hear. "Did you hear that? Of course you did. Don't forget Miss Sage. No Guardians are to come looking, or your lover here dies. Is that understood?"

"Y-yes." I stammered. Adrian's dad laughed and I heard the sound of the phone being passed over.

"Sydney?"

"Adrian!" I cried out. My hands were slippery and shaking. I nearly dropped the phone. "Adrian? Are you okay?"

"You sound as if you're worried about me Sage?" Came his response. It sounded like he was trying to be his usual witty self, yet not quite making it.

"There's no time for your smartass remarks Adrian!" I growled. "We need to know where you are. If you know but can't tell us over the phone, send a message to Jill through the bond and she can tell us." There was silence on Adrian's end of the phone, and then Jill spoke,

"He's in San Diego. They have a house there. He's in the basement. They've got him chained up!" Dimitri and Rose turned and ran back inside, determination on their faces. Jill looked over at me, a knowing look in her jade green eyes. "There's something he wants to tell you Sydney, but he wants you to take him off speaker. He wants to tell only you." I pressed the speaker button again and put the phone to my ear,

"Adrian?" I whispered.

"Sydney. The Guardians won't get here in time. My parents will have already turned me by then. I need to tell you something. It's important and you're going to listen," He paused for just a moment. "Sydney Sage, I love you. So much. I just want you to know that." With that he hung up and left me sitting back on the deck chair on Clarence's balcony. He'd said it. I stared down at the phone, then clutched it too my chest.

"I love you too." I whispered quietly as a tear slid down my cheek. I breathed deeply and stood up. "Let's go and bring Adrian home."

Sonya, Jill, Lissa and I went back inside the house. Jill and I joined the Guardians and the Alchemists who had just arrived from towns nearby, while Sonya and Lissa went to go and see if they could try contacting Adrian again. The Dhampirs and Alchemists were working together on a plan. After hearing enough of the plan, I got up and walked out of the living room and into the kitchen. I needed to do something. I couldn't just stand around. Adrian was still out there and could already have been turned. A thought hit me and again I pulled out my phone, dialling another familiar number.

"Ms. Terwilliger? It's Sydney Sage. I need your help. Please come and bring ingredients and your spell book. We've got work to do." I said. I rattled off Clarence's address and hung up. Humans using magic was wrong. Completely wrong. I apparently had an affinity for it. I didn't want to use it. But if it helped find Adrian, well...I needed Ms. Terwilliger's help to use it. The Guardians and Alchemists were all still working on the plan to rescue Adrian, so I rushed outside and waited for Ms. Terwilliger. When she arrived, I hurried over to her car and helped her with all the things we needed.

"Glad to see you're taking an interest in your magical talents." She said. I rolled my eyes.

"Let's cut to the chase. Adrian's missing and I'm going with the Guardians to find him. I need my own weapons. And you're going to help me make them." I turned and walked inside, Ms. Terwilliger hurrying after. Inside, I sought out Rose.

"Rose?" She turned around and smiled, then looked over my shoulder. I followed her gaze and saw she was looking at Ms. Terwilliger. My teacher was looking around the room. Her gaze settled on me and Rose. She moved through the crowd and stood in front of us. "Rose? This is my History teacher Ms. Terwilliger. Ma'am? This is Guardian Rose Hathaway." They shook hands and Ms. Terwilliger smiled at Rose. Rose looked at me in confusion and opened her mouth to speak but was cut off by another voice.

"You have magic." Said Sonya standing behind Ms. Terwilliger, wonder shone in her eyes. My teacher turned around and grinned at Sonya.

"Jackie Terwilliger. And yes, I have magic," Ms. Terwilliger gestured at me. "As does young Sydney." Rose stood there looking dumbfounded.

"Humans using magic? But that's...thats'-"

"Absurd? Preposterous? Impossible? Completely and utterly wrong?" I finished for her. Rose could only nod her head.

"But not entirely unheard of." Sonya said. I turned and looked at her. "What? I've met a few humans who use magic. Plus, well, her aura gave it away. All humans who use magic basically have the same colours in their aura; green, blue, with just a hint of yellow. If I look closer at yours Sydney, I can still see the yellow and purple, they're brighter than ever, but I can also see hints of blue and green."

"Huh, interesting," Was all I said. I turned to Ms. Terwilliger. "Come on. We have spells to make. We can use the spare room." I turned to Sonya and Rose, "Let me know when we're ready to go." They both nodded their heads and I showed Ms. Terwilliger the way to the spare room.

Once we were safely in the spare room, Ms. Terwilliger asked me what spells I wanted to make. I told her I wanted more of the Fire Amulets; the ones I'd made and then used on a Strigoi a while back. It had surprised me when it worked, and now that I knew it worked, well, I was going up against more Strigoi and the amulets were the greatest weapon I could need. We immediately set to work, putting all our concentration and effort into the amulets. Sometime later Jill came in; I looked up at her just as I was putting the finishing touches on the last one.

"They're getting ready." She said, my heart missed a couple of beats. This was it. We were going to rescue Adrian.

"Good thing we're finished here. I'll be out in a minute." Jill nodded and turned away, walking back down the hallway. I began putting the amulets in my purse. I was glad I had a spacious purse; otherwise all the amulets wouldn't fit.

"I have to go," I said to Ms. Terwilliger. "Thank you for your help. I appreciate it."

"You're welcome dear. Do you remember the incantation?"

I nodded, "Yes. I remember." Ms. Terwilliger patted my shoulder.

"Go bring him home." She was smiling. I smiled in return and sliding my purse up onto my shoulder, I turned and walked out of the room. In the living room, everyone was preparing to leave. A hand touched my shoulder and I spun around. It was Jill.

"Bring him home. Alive." She said.

"I will. Have you felt anything more from him?" I asked. She shook her head.

"Just little flashes of the basement. And pain. A lot of pain." Jill's jade green eyes filled with tears. I pulled her into a hug. "Please bring him home Sydney. I don't him to be in any more pain." She murmured against my shoulder.

"I promise on my life; we will find Adrian and we will bring him home. Alive and safe." Over her shoulder, I saw Dimitri walk up to me. I pulled away from Jill and looked up at Dimitri's tall form.

"Are you ready? The first round of Guardians have already left. They'll be scouting the area. We'll be leaving as soon as they ring." And right at that moment, a phone rang. A quick murmured conversation.

"Let's go." Shouted one of the Guardians. Dimitri turned back to me,

"You'll be riding with me, Rose, Eddie and Angeline," He put a hand on my shoulder. "You sure you want to do this?" I glared at him.

"Of course I want to do this. Am I scared? Yes. I want to bring Adrian back. Alive." I turned to Jill. "We'll be home soon. Keep an eye on Adrian through the bond and ring us of any changes." She nodded solemnly. I turned back to Dimitri. Rose, Eddie and Angeline had appeared and stood a little behind him. I hoisted my purse further up on my shoulder.

"Let's go destroy some Strigoi and bring Crazy Boy home." I'd flinched when I'd said we'd destroy the Strigoi, knowing full well, that they were Adrian's mom and dad. I turned towards the front door, and the five of us walked out of the house and off to San Diego. To go and rescue Adrian Ivashkov.


	11. Chapter 11

The ride to San Diego was quiet, too quiet. No one spoke a word. It was so tense in the car, that I was surprised that the car didn't blow up. From my position in the back seat, I could clearly see what was going on in the front. Dimitri's hands were clenched tight on the steering wheel, knuckles going white. Rose looked like she wanted to smash the windows. On either side of me, Eddie and Angeline just sat there quietly. My phone rang in my pocket breaking the silence. I had to do some manoeuvring to get it out of my pocket. And when I finally did, I pressed the answer button and the speaker button.

"Hello?"

"Sydney?" Jill's voice echoed throughout the car.

"I'm here. You're only speaker." I replied.

"Okay. Good. Adrian's sent me another message through the bond. He wants me to tell you guys that his parents have gone hunting. But, they haven't left him there alone. There are other Strigoi there. He estimated that there are probably about ten other Strigoi inside the house and surrounding it." It sounded like she'd been crying.

"Let me speak to her." Dimitri said. Rose reached out and took the phone from my hands and passed it to Dimitri. "Jill? It's Dimitri. There were no reports from the first patrol about there being other Strigoi."

"Maybe they were hiding inside the house? Watching?" Jill said.

"That could be true. Look, we're about halfway there. I'm going to call ahead to the other guardians and report what you just told us." Dimitri said.

"Okay. Oh, and one other thing; Sonya's just left. She didn't say where she was going. Only that she'd be back later." From the driver's seat, Dimitri growled and slammed a hand against the steering wheel. It was scary. He was scary. I'd only once seen him so angry. And that was when I'd gone on the run with him and Rose. Rose laid a reassuring hand on his arm. I watched as her touch visibly relaxed him.

"Alright. Thank you Jill. Keep in touch."

"I will. Bye and good luck." The phone call ended and Rose handed my phone back to me. Sonya had left? Where was she headed? A hand on my arm made me jump and I turned and looked at Eddie. He was looking at me, a concerned look on his face.

"Get in a quick nap while you can, Sydney. You're going to need all the strength you can get." I reluctantly agreed. And as soon as I'd shut my eyes, I'd slid into a deep sleep. Or, so I thought.

I stood in a very beautiful, yet familiar garden. I looked around and saw a small house. I was back at Sonya's house! Sonya herself was sitting in a deckchair. As soon as she spotted me, she stood up and walked over to me, a small knowing smile on her face. And I realised what was going on.

"I'm in a Spirit dream, aren't I?" I asked. Spirit users had the ability to not only heal, read auras and wield extreme compulsion; they could also communicate with others in their dreams. This was what was happening right now.

"You are. I have another visitor. I hope you don't mind?" She pointed behind me and I was Adrian strolling over.

"Adrian? Adrian!" He smirked at me and catching him by surprise, I flung myself at him. He held onto me tight, face buried in the curve of my neck. I could feel him breathe. It was hot and it sent shivers done my spine "Are you okay?"

Adrian laughed and ruffled my hair, longing flashing briefly in his eyes, "I'm fine. Well, as fine as I can be around my Strigoi parents," He hesitated. "And the other Strigoi. My...parents gave them strict orders not to kill me or turn me. They can feed off of me, but not kill or turn. That's apparently my parent's job."

"None of that is going to happen. We won't let that happen. We'll get you out of there safe and alive," I firmly pressed my hands to this side of his face and turned his face towards mine, making him look me in the eyes. "I promise. Those Strigoi won't know what staked them. Well, actually they will, but still."

"Well hurry and get here."

"There are already Guardians there. They're just waiting on us to get there. Then they'll attack." Sonya put a hand on my shoulder.

"I think you'd better tell Adrian, Sydney," I turned to look at her, frowning. It took me a moment to realise what she was saying. "Just in case." I adamantly shook my head,

"No. I'll tell him when we're all back safe and alive in Palm Springs." Adrian was watching the both of us, looking confused.

"Tell Adrian what?" He reached out held my arms pinning me in place. "What aren't you tell me? Damn it Sydney. What do you want to tell me?" He searched my eyes for an answer. I just smiled and shook my head.

"Not saying. Not until we're back at Palm Springs." I deftly pulled out of his arms and walked a little ways back. "And you're not to tell him, Sonya. I'm the only one who can tell him." I said shooting Sonya a meaningful look. She just brushed a stray strand of fiery hair out of her face. Looking at Sonya, I'd remembered Jill's phone call.

"Where are you?" I asked curiously.

"In the boot." She said simply.

"The boot of where?" I pressed.

"Behind you, Eddie and Angeline in the car." She said. My mouth dropped open in shock. She was in the boot of our car? What was she doing there?

"Why are you in the boot of our car?" I demanded. I watched as Sonya shot Adrian a look, he shrugged his shoulders and Sonya sighed.

"Adrian and I were sharing a Spirit dream just before you showed up. He asked me to do something for him. He'd asked me to secretly go with you guys and not let the Guardians kill his parents."

"What?" I shrieked. I turned on Adrian. "Are you crazy? They're not your parents anymore Adrian. They're Strigoi. Monster's! And they want you to become one! Or, do you not understand that?" My voice had risen a few notches, so that I was practically screaming at him.

"That's why he asked me to sneak out," Sonya said. They were both way to calm, and it was unnerving. "I'm going to be using a Spirit charmed stake to restore to their Moroi form."

"Sage. Yes, despite what may have happened while they were still Moroi and now that they're Strigoi; they're still my parents. I still need them around."

"Why can't you just do it then?" I asked him. He sighed and ran a hand through his messy brown hair.

"I'm not strong enough. They've taken a fair amount of blood from me." He went to walk towards me but suddenly, he vanished. Sonya and I exchanged a panicked look.

"What happened?" I asked.

"I think he got woken up!" She said incredulously.

"I think maybe his parents have returned?" I turned back to Sonya. "I need to wake up and tell the others."

Sonya nodded seriously, "That's okay. I'll stay quiet in the boot. Just give one bang on the boot to let me know we've arrived, and I'll get myself out. Oh, and don't tell anyone where I am."

"Don't worry Sonya. I won't." Sonya smiled and the dream vanished. I jerked awake by the car coming to a complete stop. I looked out at our surroundings; the house we'd stopped out the front of was massive, it looked like a more expensive version of Clarence's. Dimitri twisted around in his seat to look at the three of us in the back.

"We're here." He said.

"I gathered that." I responded dryly. I was tired. That nap wasn't long enough. "Oh and by the way. I was visited by Adrian and Sonya, thanks to Spirit dreams." I thought I'd leave out the fact that they'd appeared in the same one.

"Is everything okay?" Rose asked. "Did Sonya tell you where she is?" I removed my seatbelt bent down and began rifling through my purse.

"No, everything is not okay. It's not just Adrian's parents in there," I jerked my head towards the house, if you could call it a house. "The other Strigoi are all hiding. And no, Sonya didn't tell me where she is."

"Well, while you were napping, we decided that you should stay in the car, we'll signal you when we need you." Dimitri said. What? They were going to leave me in the car? I hated the idea of being left in the car and I didn't plan on staying in it, I was going to get Sonya out and we were going to find Adrian. But to ease the Dhampirs consciences, I agreed to stay in the car, on one condition; they leave the keys just in case we needed to make a quick getaway. They agreed to that. I watched as the four of them got out the car, armed with silver stakes. As soon as they were out of sight, I jumped into the driver's seat and took the keys, sliding out of the car and running around to the back of the car and unlocking the boot and letting Sonya out. She looked flushed and was sweating. I could only imagine what it must have been like having to hide in the boot of a car.

"Are you okay?" I asked her. Sonya pulled her hair back into a ponytail, tying it up with an elastic band.

"I am never doing that again. That was painful," She looked at me and produced a silver stake. "Let's go save the Ivashkov's." I grinned and we ran around the side of the house. I remembered hearing Dimitri and Eddie talk about where there was a secret entrance to the basement at the side of the house. When we'd reached the secret entrance, I knelt down and produced the small torch I'd brought with me, flipping it on and shining it through the entrance. I could only see darkness.

"Adrian?" I called out softly. There was no answer. I turned to Sonya and handed her the torch, who then shone it into the basement entrance so I could see. I crouched down further and crawled through the entrance. I dropped neatly onto the floor.

"Sonya, give me the torch and climb down." The torchlight shifted and shone right in my eyes. I flinched and grabbed a hold of the torch, shining it away from me. I looked around the basement; and there, in the far corner, chained up and unconscious; was Adrian. A soft thud alerted me to Sonya landing on the floor.

"He's over there." I shone the torch back in Adrian's direction. I ran across the basement to Adrian. Blood ran down his neck from puncture wounds, as well as a wound across one side of his face. Both were still bleeding heavily. "Find me a pair of pliers." I said to Sonya as I began looking for the locks that held the chains in place. There was a scuffling sound behind me and I spun around. The torchlight landed on Sonya and...Nathan Ivashkov. The first time I'd met him, I'd thought his looks made him actually look like a vampire. But now, as a Strigoi, that silent statement was true. With his skin even paler, red rings around his eyes and fangs, combined with his other looks. He was completely terrifying. And right now, he had Sonya's head tipped to the side, her neck exposed.

"What did I tell you child?" He snarled. "I said not to send anyone to rescue the boy, or else he dies." The sound of chains breaking came from behind me and I spun around. Adrian's mom, Daniella stood there, Adrian clutched in her arms, neck exposed. I look between Nathan and Daniella and saw Nathan give Daniella a small nod. I looked back at Daniella just as she sunk her fangs into Adrian's throat. Someone screamed and distantly I realised it was me. A dozen Guardians burst into the basement and descended upon Nathan and Daniella. I pushed my way through to Adrian and dragged him away from the fight.

I put my pointer and middle fingers to Adrian's throat, checking for a pulse. It was there. Barely.

"Come on Adrian. Wake up. Wake up!" I slapped him, hoping it would rouse him. Nothing, he was still unconscious. I pulled off my shirt, thankful for wearing a tank top on underneath, and scrunched it up and pressed it to the wounds on his throat. I had tissues in my purse and pulled out a bunch of them and pressed them to the wound on his head. I then looked for any other wounds, and found none. Where was Sonya? Why wasn't she here using Spirit to heal him? I looked around the room for her but couldn't see her amidst all the fighting. It seemed more Strigoi and decided to join in. I looked closer and saw Dimitri and Rose right smack in the middle of it all. Typical. Those two couldn't back down from a fight. I turned back to Adrian and checked his pulse again. It was still barely there. I pulled my shirt from his throat. It was soaked in his blood and yet, he was still bleeding heavily. I pressed it back to his throat.

"Adrian! Please wake up! Come on, Adrian, please. Please. Please." I begged. I leaned down and checked his breathing. I couldn't feel anything. Frowning, I checked his breathing again; still nothing. He wasn't breathing. Putting my ear to his chest, I listened for his heartbeat; while with one hand and using the same two fingers, I checked his pulse again. I couldn't hear anything. There was no heartbeat. And there was no pulse.

"No..." I whispered in shock. A bright light lit up my vision, blinding me. I cried out and tried to shield my eyes. The light was painful, but it was familiar. Sonya and restored someone. The light faded and a blood-curdling scream soon followed after. The scream then began to fade and the fighting resumed once everyone had gotten their vision back. I turned back to Adrian's lifeless body. I roughly shook him.

"No...Adrian! You're not allowed to do this! Adrian!" I screamed.


	12. Chapter 12

There was no point in dialling 911, as the paramedics wouldn't be able to do anything. Adrian wasn't human; he was a vampire, a Moroi. But, CPR would still work, seeing as Moroi's hearts beat, at least when they're alive. I straddled his hips and ripped his shirt open exposing his chest. I tilted his head back and tried to open his mouth. It opened slightly and I put my mouth to his and breathed twice into his mouth. I put one hand, hell down, in the middle of his chest, my other hand coming to rest on top of the hand already on his chest. Pushing down about two inches, I quietly counted to thirty.

"Come on Adrian! Please. Breathe. You can't do this. You're not supposed to die just yet. It's not your time." I begged even though I knew he couldn't hear me. After the thirty compressions, I tilted his head back again and taking a deep breath and bringing my mouth back to his, I pushed the air I'd breathed in, I breathed it into him. I quickly looked back at the fight, noticing that there were bodies. Another bright flash of light blinded me again and another ear-piercing scream filled the air. Sonya must have finished restoring Adrian's parents.

"Sonya! Help me!" I cried out. I saw a flash of her red hair amidst the fight.

"I can't! I'm sorry Sydney!" Another flash of light and another scream. Sonya was trying to restore all the Strigoi back to their former selves. She'd planned this! She'd agreed to restoring Nathan and Daniella Ivashkov. But, she'd taken it upon herself to try and restore the others. A sure fire way to minimise the Strigoi population. I turned back to Adrian and began the thirty compressions again.

I was about halfway through, when I felt my pocket vibrate. I ignored it and kept on compressing. As soon as the vibrating had stopped, it started up again. I'd finished the second lot of compressions and breathed twice more into Adrian. I waited a bit before starting again, and took the opportunity to check who was calling me. I had two missed calls from Jill. As i stared at my phone, it rung again. Jill's name appearing on the screen.

"Jill?" I asked.

"Adrian! There's something wrong! I can't feel the bond anymore! I felt this intense pain , like I was dying. And then, nothing. I couldn't feel anything anymore!" Jill was hysterical. "Sydney, you have to help him!"

"Jill. I couldn't find a pulse. His heart stopped beating. I'm doing everything I can to get his heart started." My throat felt thick and my eyes watered. My attempt to blink back tears was futile, as one by one they slipped down my cheeks. On the other side of the phone Jill cried out and began bawling. Hearing her crying made me cry harder. "I need to go. I need to keep trying." I hung up and not bothering to put my phone back in my pocket- I threw it into the corner- went back to performing CPR.

I'd been doing CPR on Adrian for quite some time. I was getting weaker, my breathing laboured. My skin drenched with sweat as I continued my administrations on Adrian. After many bright flashes that continuously blinded me, the fight began dying down. There were on a few Strigoi left.

"Dimitri!" I yelled as I continued my thirty compressions. "I need your help! And I need it now!"Dimitri had heard me and ran over to me.

"What happened?" He demanded. I couldn't answer because a fresh wave of tears sprang free and I was crying again. It took me a while to calm down and explain,

"He's not breathing. Dimitri, he's not breathing! He can't do this to me! He can't leave me! Not like this!" My calm had escalated back up to hysterics as I frantically tried to restart Adrian's heart. "You can't do this to me Adrian! Breathe for me! Come on Adrian! I took a deep breath to breathe into Adrian, but I couldn't, because as soon as I put my mouth to his, I refused to move. I kissed Adrian. He was becoming cold, his lips starting to turn blue, his skin a deathly pallor. I held his face and kissed him as I cried, still sitting atop him. I felt arms wrap around my waist and pull me off of him. I struggled, kicking out at the person taking me away from Adrian. I kicked whoever it was in the shin and they dropped me. I took my opportunity to escape and crawled back to Adrian, crossing my legs and pulling him into my lap. I bent over him, a hand running through his hair.

"Sydney? Let go." Dimitri crouched down beside me, a hand on my shoulder. Behind him, the fight was over. The survivors were beginning to crowd around us. Distantly, I heard someone crying. I shrugged off Dimitri's hand and clutched Adrian's body closer.

"Leave us alone." I sobbed. "Just leave us alone." I looked up, not really seeing anything in particular. "Leave us alone!" I screamed. Someone else knelt on my other side; Sonya. She ran a hand over my hair.

"Sydney? I'm sorry. Adrian's gone. I can't see his aura anymore." I focused on Sonya's face; tears were streaming down her face, she had a small gash on her cheek, and her hair was wild and unkempt. "We have to go. We have to take his body back to Court for burial."

Hearing Sonya say 'burial' made me realise a few things; one, Adrian was dead. He'd never marry, have children and grow old. I'd never get to see him smile again, I'd never get to see the way his emerald green eyes danced mischievously, or stared at me adoringly. I'd never get to hear anymore of his witty remarks; or the way Spirit would temporarily take hold and he'd ramble on about nothing and everything.

And two; I really and truly did love Adrian. His messy brown hair, his impossibly gorgeous emerald green eyes, the way he cared about everyone even though he acted like he didn't. And most importantly; the way he understood me like no one else did. I loved him and he'd never get to hear me tell him so. My heart and soul shattered. Bringing Adrian's body even more closely, his head resting in the curve of my neck, I let out an impossibly loud and blood-curdling scream. My scream reverberated throughout the basement causing everyone to flinch and cover their ears.

My scream died down and I choked on my sobs. Someone pulled me away from Adrian and I let them.

"Ssh. Sydney, it's going to be okay." Rose whispers as she held me.

"He's dead Rose. Adrian's dead!" I sobbed quietly.

"No. Look. Sonya's using Spirit to bring him back." I jerked my head up and tried to see through the film of tears obscuring my vision. As I blinked, my vision became clearer and I saw Sonya's hand hovering over Adrian's body, a faint gold shimmer surrounding them. She was using Spirit to bring him back from the dead.

"They'll be bound. They'll be Spirit bound. He'll be Shadow-kissed." I murmured in surprise.

"But he'll be alive Sydney." Rose said. I looked at her. She had a smile on her face. I turned back to Sonya and Adrian, watching in amazement as his chest began moving. It was over as soon as it had begun. Sonya looked exhausted. Dimitri tentatively moved towards the pair and checked Adrian's pulse. He let out a sigh of relief and moved to Sonya. He murmured a few words to her and she nodded. He helped her stand and they both looked over at me. Hope surged through me, yet I was still worried. Adrian hadn't moved yet. He was unconscious.

"He's alive, but barely. He's slipped into a Spirit-induced coma. I don't know how long he'll be comatose." Sonya said gently to me. She then looked at a few of the Guardians closest to us. Authority radiating off of her in waves. "We need to get him back to Clarence Donahue's house, so we can monitor his progress." She briefly looked at me then averted her gaze, looking back at the Guardians. They were still in protection mode. "His parents are not to be notified just yet. They've just been restored. I'm sure you'd also like to discuss with the other Guardians back at Court about how Daniella Ivashkov became Strigoi and escaped from Tarasov?" A younger Guardian stepped forward,

"Yes, ma'am. We'll report all this and investigate Daniella Ivashkov's escape. Now, point me in the direction of Clarence Donahue's house and I shall take Mr. Ivashkov there myself."

"I'll come with you. I'm not letting him out of my sight." I said pulling away from Rose and getting to my feet. The young Guardian nodded respectfully at me. Dimitri took a step back towards Adrian.

"I'm coming too." Sonya and Rose both said that they were coming too.

I walked over to Adrian and got down on my knees, kneeling over Adrian.

"You'll be home soon. Just like I promised. I won't leave your side. Not until you wake up," I kissed him gently on the lips. Warmth flooded me as my lips connected with his. "And you will wake up. I love you." I kissed him one more time and then stood up, looking around the basement.

"Let's get him home."

We all went back to Clarence's in one of the vans the Guardians have arrived in. Sonya and I were in the back with Adrian; me refusing to leave him alone even for one second. And Sonya, to keep an eye on his progress via Spirit.

"I'm going to see if I can try and contact him in a Spirit dream." Sonya said settling herself down on the floor of the van and trying to get comfy. "Wake me when we get to Clarence's." She said to me. I could only nod my head. I sat against the van's wall, Adrian's head in my lap. I was staring down at him, running my fingers absentmindedly through his hair. My body relaxed, bit by bit and I soon found myself dozing, only to be jolted back to reality. I looked to the front of the van, confused.

"Sorry!" The young Guardian called out. "I swerved to avoid hitting a truck." Rose got out of her seat and came and joined me in the back. Sonya was still asleep. I assumed she'd either reached Adrian through Spirit, or was still trying.

Rose came and sat down next to me, she looked how I felt; exhausted. She wrapped her arms around her knees and pulled them up to her chest, turning her head sideways to look at me, then down to look at Adrian.

"How is he?" She asked looking back at me. I sighed and leaned my head back against the side of the van.

"Still comatose. Sonya's trying to contact him through a Spirit dream. I don't know whether she's having much luck. I hope she is." I looked down at Adrian and took one of his hands into my own, clasping our fingers and resting them against his chest. My fingers on my other hand still running through his brown hair. There were dried clumps of blood in his hair, on his skin and his clothes. I looked down at my own clothes and skin; I was coated in his blood.

The van rolled to a stop and the front doors opened and closed, footsteps circling around the van to the back. The doors swung open and bright sunlight shone in, making Rose and I flinch and blink away the bright light. Dimitri climbed in and grabbed ahold of Adrian, sliding him off of me, our fingers coming loose. My hand felt devastatingly empty without his hand. I slid to the floor and shook Sonya. She woke up instantly. Her red hair was tangled and looked like birds nest.

"We're back at Clarence's." I said. Sonya nodded and I helped her to her feet. "Did you-?" I broke off as I saw a small lithe body, with brown hair running towards us and stopping in front of Dimitri, with Adrian in his arms. I heard Jill let out a small cry and Dimitri murmur a few reassuring words to her. I visibly saw her relax and then turn to me. She ran and barrelled into me, almost knocking me back into the van.

"Thank God, you're all okay." She cried. "And Adrian's alive. But I still can't feel anything through the bond." Rose and I exchanged glances. Rose cleared her throat.

"Jill, the bond's gone. You two are no longer bonded. It broke when he died. Sonya used her magic to bring him back, now he's bonded to her." Rose explained.

"Actually, we're not bonded." Sonya said from behind us. We spun around to see her sitting on the edge of the van, her legs swinging freely. "When I brought him back, I really didn't need to." Sonya looked at me.

"It seems all your hard work at administering CPR paid off. His heart was beating, though it wasn't very strong, his pulse was very weak and he was breathing, though it was shallow. So really, all I did was just heal him. But I think, because his injuries were that bad, it caused him to slip into a Spirit-induced coma." Everyone was looking at me. My knees buckled and Rose caught me before I hit the ground.

"Help me get her inside." Rose said. Sonya came to my other side and swung my arm across her shoulders. Jill ran ahead as Rose and Sonya half carried, half dragged me into the house. They moved to put me in the spare room, but I shook my head and told them no,

"Adrian. I want to be with Adrian."

"Sydney...you need to rest." Rose said.

"Fine. I'll rest but I want to be woken if he wakes up while I'm sleeping." I said stubbornly. Rose and Sonya both said they'd wake me if he woke up.

They tucked me into bed, pulling the covers right up. They said they'd come and check on me every now and then, and switched off the light as they left. In the dark room, I sank into my pillow and fell into the deepest sleep I'd ever had.


	13. Chapter 13

I woke up sometime later, still in the dark. I was comfortably warm, the blankets pulled up to my chin. I sank further into my pillows, relishing the feel of the soft, fluffy pillows under my head, the warm, thick blanket wrapped around me, and the mattress underneath me. I closed my eyes in the hopes of more sleep, but reality caught up to me. Adrian had been rescued but there had been serious repercussions; Adrian had died, Sonya had used her magic to bring him back to life; which we later found out it was actually me who had brought him back with my resuscitation skills, but unfortunately, due to his injuries he'd slipped into a Spirit-induced coma. We'd brought him back to Clarence Donahue's house, where Adrian was currently being taken care of. Rose and Sonya had forced me to go to sleep seeing as I was on the brink of unconsciousness. I'd made them promise to wake me if Adrian had woken. But, seeing as how I'd woken up on my own, he obviously wasn't awake yet.

Throwing back the blankets, I swung around, placing my feet on the floor. The floorboards were cold under my feet, my toes curling away from the coldness. I stood; bracing myself against the bedside table, then took the few steps to the door and opened it. Bright light filled my vision and I blinked rapidly. Slowly, my eyes got used to the light and I realised the hallway light was on. Tentatively, I began walking, stepping out into the lounge room. All the Guardians must have left, because there was only Jill, Eddie, Angeline, Dimitri, Sonya, Rose and Clarence in the room. They all looked up as I entered relief evident on their faces.

"How are you feeling?" Sonya asked me concerned. I managed a small smile.

"I'm okay. Still tired," My stomach gave a loud rumble, making me laugh. "And hungry." Dimitri silently stood up and walked into the kitchen, returning a moment later with a kitchen chair and a small cardboard box. He set the chair down, removed the box and sat on the chair holding the box out to me.

"No one wanted to cook, or wanted Dorothy's cooking, so we ordered pizza." He said. I took the box from him and peered inside; a few slices of Hawaiian pizza sat inside.

"Thank you." I said and sat in the spot Dimitri had been sitting in only moments ago. I took a small bite of the pizza, a small moan escaping from between my lips. We sat in silence for a while, me eating the few slices of pizza. My head was starting to hurt a little and I pressed a couple of fingers to my temples and began gently massaging them. I wondered how Adrian was. Whether he was doing okay, and if he would ever wake up.

"How is he?" I asked looking around the room. My question was met with awkward silence. I sighed. "Guys, come on. Just tell me how Adrian is." Jill stood up and held her hand out to me. I cautiously took it, not liking everyone's silent reactions. It made me uncomfortable and worried. Was he alright? He had to be doing better, right? Jill led me to Adrian's room. I stepped past her and my eyes fell straight on the bed. Adrian was laying there, eyes closed and looking pale, though not as pale as he had been when his heart stopped. I moved slowly towards the bed, playing with my finger nails. I stopped at the end of the bed just standing there, watching him. I hadn't realised Jill had moved until she was standing right next to me, sadness in her eyes.

"They didn't want you to see him just yet. They still don't know when he'll wake up, if he wakes up." She said. I snapped my head in Jill's direction.

"He will wake up, Jill. I know he will. He's strong. A fighter. He'll pull through. He has to." I'd whispered that last part. There was a seat beside his bed. Someone must have been sitting with him. I moved to the seat and sat down, pulling my legs up and wrapping my arms around my knees.

"I sat with him for a while. So did Sonya and, surprisingly, Rose. He'd only been alone in here for about ten minutes before you woke up." Jill had sat on the edge of Adrian's bed, hands clasped tightly in her lap. I reached out and placed my hand over hers. Touching vampires had once freaked me out, but now, after being around them so much, I'd gotten used to it and didn't think anything of it.

Jill smiled at me and stood up, "I'll leave you two alone for a while. I'll tell the others not to bother you." I smiled at her and watched as she left the room, shutting the door behind her. I looked back at Adrian. He was so still, so pale. I reached and grabbed one of his hands, holding it in my own. Warm. He was alive, but still comatose.

"Please wake up Adrian." I said as I shifted closer to the bed. I held his hand up and pressed it to my cheek, my hand holding it there. "Please wake up." I turned my head and kissed the palm of his. I sat like that for a while, my hand still holding his to my cheek, until my back started to get sore and I started to fall asleep. I was tired, so tired but I didn't want to go back to sleep. I didn't want to leave Adrian. So I crept into his bed, curling up against him, wrapping one his arms securely around me. I turned over so I was looking at him. I brushed a hand over his hair, my fingers getting stuck in knots.

"You have to wake up. I know you can hear me Adrian. Everyone knows that comatose people are aware of some things going on around them. So hear this; please wake up. You need to wake up. There are so many things you haven't done, people you haven't met. You need to finish college and live your life the way you want to. I'll be there every step of the way...if you still want me, that is. You're parents are Moroi again, just like you asked." I cupped his face and pressed a kiss to his lips. "Please Adrian? There's something I need to tell you, but you need to wake up first." I was still holding his hand, while my hand was still cupping his face, when I felt a slight pressure on my fingers. I sat up straight. Had he just tried to squeeze my hand? I waited expectantly for it to happen again, but when it didn't, I lay back down, my face inches from his. Even comatose, he was still gorgeous. I traced the outline of his jaw with the tip of my finger before letting my hand drop against the pillow. I stifled back a yawn as I snuggled in closer to Adrian. I closed my eyes and let myself fall asleep.

I awoke again to people talking, I couldn't understand what they were saying and quite frankly I didn't care. I only cared that I wanted to go back to sleep and for Adrian to lie back down. Wait...Adrian to lie back down? My mind pushed roughly through the sleepy haze it was in and I bolted straight into a sitting position. Everyone was in the room, smiles on their faces; smiles which grew wider when they saw that I was awake. The bed shifted and I twisted dangerously around and found myself staring into the most beautiful pair of emerald green eyes.

"Hey Sage." Came the voice I'd been waiting anxiously to hear.

"You're awake?" Was all I could say and it came out sounding like a question. Adrian smiled warmly and affectionately, green eyes sparkling despite Adrian looking haggard and sickly.

"I am. No tha-" I flung myself at him, effectively cutting off anything else he was about to say, arms wrapping tightly around his neck. I'd taken him by surprise, but he still wrapped his arms around me, pulling me close. Again, I couldn't help but notice how warm and alive he felt. Adrian put his mouth inches from my ear, I could feel his warm breathe as it tickled the strands of hair covering my ear. "Thank you, Sydney. If it weren't for you, I'd be dead, or worse...Strigoi. So thank you. So much." He whispered. I tilted my head slightly sideways brushing my lips across his cheek in a ghost of a kiss.

"You're welcome. You would have done the same if it were me." I could feel him smile and I knew he wore his trademark smirk. I looked up at him an expression of outrage on my face. I shoved him. Hard. "Don't you ever scare the hell out of me like that again! Do you hear me, Adrian Ivashkov? Never...do...that...again! Or, I'll kill you myself!" I was breathing heavily after my rant, and I could feel hot, angry tears filling up my eyes. I had to look away so he wouldn't see the tears. But it was too late. He'd seen them. He cupped my face, thumbs brushing gently under my eyes, wiping away the traitor tears. He opened his mouth to speak but was interrupted by Rose.

"We'll give you guys some privacy." She said. The others all got up and filed out, Rose the last to leave. She paused in the doorway and looked back. "We'll visit later, when you're not busy. So glad to have you back amongst us nutcases, Adrian. Sydney's right; don't scare us like that again."

"Thanks Rose." Adrian said. She smiled and left the room, shutting the door behind her. Adrian still had ahold of my face and he turned my head so I was looking at him again. His emerald eyes were filled with pain. "I am so sorry, Sydney. Really, I am. No words or actions could ever describe how truly sorry I am for hurting you." He said softly. I leaned forward and rested my head against his shoulder. His arms wrapped around me again. "I promise to never, _ever _put you through that again. I dread to think about the sort of crazy stunts you guys would pull without me." He said. I laughed. Adrian was back. I lifted my head to say something but Adrian stopped any words I was about to say when kissed me. His lips crashed into mine with a force so strong that I was knocked back a bit. He tightened his hold on me, drawing me up flush against his body. I slid onto his lap, straddling his hips, all the while still kissing him. One hand curled itself around his neck, while the other was on his chest, fingers splayed out over his heart. I could feel its steady beat under my fingers; more proof that he was alive. He slid his hands up under the back of my shirt, running his fingers lightly over bare skin. It tickled and sent a shiver down my spine. We pulled apart, but kept our faces only inches apart. There was that familiar smirk again and I knew he was going to say something only he would have the guts to say.

"So, I heard you did CPR on me? Do mouth-to-mouth?" He said winking. I laughed and swatted him.

"Adrian's back. Everybody run!" I laughed. He grinned and kissed me again. I pulled away. "But seriously, I did do CPR. And yes, it involved mouth-to-mouth. In fact, I positioned exactly as I am now." Adrian looked down to where I was straddling his hips then back up to me.

"You were sitting on me?" He asked.

"Yes. But you were lying down and not breathing." I looked away tears filling my eyes again as I was reminded about Adrian's lack of a heartbeat. The realisation that he had no heartbeat had been the worse moment of my life. And I told him so.

"When I saw you there, not moving. My heart stopped. I stopped thinking. The world stopped moving. And when you had no pulse, no heartbeat and weren't breathing, my heart shattered into millions of tiny pieces. The only thing I cared about was getting your heart started, bringing you back to life. Bringing you back to...me. Everyone gave up on you. But not me. Not even Sonya; who had tried to bring you back, only to find you were already back. I refused to give up." My voice shook. Adrian was staring at me in wonder.

"I remember you saying that I had to come home alive because you had something to tell me, while we were in the Spirit dream with Sonya. What was it you were going to say?" I looked away but Adrian turned my face back towards his. "What is it?" He asked softly.

"My mom and Carly had made me accept something; how I feel about you. I do have feelings for you Adrian. And I'm sorry it took me so long to figure it out. And then, when I got the call you were taken, I was already on my way back to Palm Springs. Dimitri rung me while I was driving and told me you were missing. And when we raided the house in San Diego and you weren't moving, and then when you died, I realised something else; I'm in love with you. Adrian Ivashkov, I love you." Adrian took a long time to answer, but when he did, it wasn't in words. It was in the form of more kissing. But this time, the kiss was harder, fiercer, and full of passion. But, it was filled with love more than anything else. His love. For me.

"I love you too. I'm never letting you go." He whispered against my mouth.

"Then don't." I whispered back. His lips collided with mine again and I let go.

We were cuddled together against the headboard, not saying anything, just wanting to be in each other's presence.

"I'm going to have to leave for a while." I said breaking the quiet.

"What? Why?" He asked pulling away to look at me. I pulled him back to me, my head resting in the curve of his neck.

"Just some Alchemist stuff I need to deal with, that's all."

"How long will that take?" He asked. It took me a while to answer.

"I don't know. Hopefully not too long."

"Will you be back for Sonya and Mikhail's wedding?" His finger traced patterns on the back of my hand. Sonya and Mikhail's wedding? I hadn't thought about it.

"I hope so." I answered as honestly as I could.

"If you do come back; will you go with me?"

I smiled, "Are you asking me out Adrian Ivashkov?" His lips were pressed against my hair and I could feel them curve into a smile.

"You know it. So, will you?"

"I'd love to go with you." He kissed me again and we soon fell into silence, eventually falling asleep.

When I awoke, I carefully tried to slip out, but Adrian must have felt me move and had grabbed my waist, pulling me back to him.

"Where do you think you're going?" He asked drowsily. I rolled over and was greeted with one emerald green eye looking at me.

"Bathroom. When you gotta go, you gotta go. And I haven't gone in a long time. My bladder hurts." I rolled over and got to my feet, trying to ignore the painful feeling in my bladder. "Plus I'm hungry. I need food. You want any food?" I looked back at him, arms spread out across the bed, eyes shut and quietly snoring. He'd gone back to sleep. Smiling and shaking my head, I quickly made my way to the bathroom.

Afterwards I walked out to the kitchen, the house was quiet. Everyone was probably in bed asleep so I made my trip short. As I waited for the toast and the coffee pot, I grabbed my phone off the bench and dialled Donna Stanton.

"Miss Stanton? Sydney Sage here. Letting you know that Adrian Ivashkov is back safe and alive."

"Thank you for the update Miss Sage."

"No worries ma'am. Also, there were some things I would like to discuss with you, but I'll come to the facility and talk to you there."

"That's fine. When shall you arrive?"

"In a few days."

"See you then." I hung up and put my phone back on the counter. A pair of arms snaked their way around my waist and I shrieked.

"Geez, Sage. It's only me." Came a familiar voice. Adrian.

"Don't do that!" I said swatting at his hands. He let go and I reached over and grabbed the coffee pot and poured some of the liquid into a mug, adding milk and sugar.

"I'm sorry. Didn't mean to scare you." He was smirking.

"Liar. You did mean to scare me." I said taking a sip of the coffee.

"You're right. I did mean to scare you." He grinned and leaned against the kitchen counter.

"I've made plans to go to the Alchemist facility and talk to Miss Stanton. I leave in a few days." I blurted out.

"Just make sure you're back in time for the wedding." He said. The toaster popped and i grabbed the toast, buttering them and taking a bite out of one. I buttered the other and offered it to Adrian who opened his mouth.

"I'm not sticking in there. You stick it there yourself." I said smiling. He glared at me and took the piece of toast. When everyone was awake, I told them what I was doing. They didn't particularly like me going on my way, but nevertheless, they let me go. I would've gone anyway. Even if they didn't want me to.

The few days had passed and I was getting ready to leave. We were all standing outside by my mom's car. I told them I would be back soon and gave them all a hug goodbye. Adrian was the last to say goodbye.

"It's not goodbye, you know?" He said, his tall frame standing over me.

"I know. It's only 'see you when I get home.'" I replied. He gave me a small smile. "Adrian, what is it? What's wrong?"

Adrian sighed and tucked a strand of hair behind my ear, "Just be careful and come back, okay?"

"I will be careful. You know I will. And I promised I'd come back didn't I?" I said. Adrian nodded and pulled me in for a hug. The hug was over too soon. I got in the car and saying goodbye one more time, I drove off to the Alchemist facility.


	14. Chapter 14

The drive to the facility took longer than I'd anticipated, so I plugged my IPod into the car stereo and hit the play button. The first song to play was Sidewinder by Avenged Sevenfold. I checked to see who's playlist it was; Eddie's. I smiled in spite of myself and turned the volume up loud and opened the window, letting the cool air swirl through the car and whip my hair about. The song was about halfway through when my phone rang. I reached for the stereo's volume control and turned the volume down. I checked the Caller ID; the number was blocked. Frowning, I hesitated before answering.

"Hello?" I asked cautiously.

"Sage! Hey!" A familiar voice shouted through the phone's speaker. It was Adrian. I smiled and shook my head in amusement.

"Hey!" I said back in mock enthusiasm.

"Were you just being sarcastic?" He asked. I rolled my eyes.

"Yes Adrian. I am prone to bouts of sarcasm...sometimes." I could hear him laugh. "What's up?"

"Missing you and..." He trailed off.

"Seriously Adrian? I've only been gone an hour and already you're missing me?" I laughed.

"What, you're not missing me?" He asked. I snorted.

"It's only been an hour Adrian. So no, I don't miss you. What was the real reason you rang me?" Adrian hesitated in his answer.

"Ummm, Jill wants to get her bellybutton pierced and we all said no. Except Sonya; she said yes. What do you think?" He sounded a little awkward asking me this. I laughed quietly to myself and decided to let him in on a little secret of mine that I was sure he'd be surprised to hear about.

"I don't have any problem with her getting her bellybutton pierced. Besides, it's not like she's getting a facial piercing."

"You sound as if you know from experience." Adrian said. I smiled.

"Mm-hmm." Was all I said.

"You have piercings?" He pressed. He was a curious one, that Adrian Ivashkov.

"Of course. I have my ears pierced." I said trying to sound innocent. Adrian wasn't buying my lame excuse.

"That's not what I meant Sage." He said. In the background I could hear laughing.

"Oh I know. I won't tell you, I'll show you."

"Huh? What do you mean you'll show me? You're not outside are you?" He must have walked to the window and looked out because he spoke again. "Nope, no sign of your mom's car." I laughed at him. He was crazy, but I loved him.

"I'll send a picture. Hold on, I'll pull over so I can take it." I hung up and pulled over to the side of the road. Checking to make sure that there were no oncoming vehicles- of any kind- I got out the car and activated the camera setting on my phone. Careful not to knock it, I pulled my shirt up to just below my ribs, angling the camera at the right angle and took a picture. I sent it in a message to Adrian with the caption; "Even I know how to be a girl!" and hit send. I'd left the engine running, so when I got back in the car all I had to do was indicate, release the handbrake, put the car into drive and pull out.

I'd been back on the road a couple of minutes when my phone rang again. It was Adrian...again.

"You have your bellybutton pierced?" He said before I could even say hello.

"Well hello to you too...again. Yes, I do have my bellybutton pierced."

"Wow that's...hot Sage. Really hot. I never pegged you for the type to get piercings like that."

"I'm actually not. I only got it because I was dared too. At first I hated it, but then I got used it and well, now I love it. I especially love fiddling with it. Taking the bar out, putting it back in, so on and so forth." Adrian was making a funny noise, then piped up and said,

"I am so going to watch you play with it. Then try playing with it myself." He said. I laughed loudly and unintentionally covered my bellybutton with one hand.

"Sorry Ivashkov. No one but me plays with the bellybutton. You can watch, but that's about it."

"Can I at least poke it?" I could clearly see him pouting, looking at me with those gorgeous emerald eyes.

"Nope no poking. That's a form of playing. If I have mine done, then surely Jill can get hers done. But tell her to wait until I come back. I want to be there." I said. A song I liked came on through the stereo speaker's. "Sorry gotta go. Got some ACDC to sing along to. Bye." I hung up and chucked my phone onto the passenger seat and then turned the stereo up. Highway To Hell blasting through the speakers. How fitting it was for this song to play while I was on my way to the Alchemist facility.

After a long drive I finally arrived at the facility. Flashing my tattoo to the security guards at the gates, I was let through and soon found a car park. After making sure everything was locked, I made my way inside the building. The walls and floor were a white that made me think of hospitals. Or, a psychiatric ward. But it smelt like a dentist; sterile and uncomfortable. I turned left at the end of the corridor and stepped into a quiet room. I checked in at the counter and went to take a seat, but didn't even make it halfway when Donna Stanton walked out...and so did my father. They were in the middle of a conversation but stopped when they saw me. My father's expression was one of shock, he clearly hadn't expected to see me here. But Stanton's expression showed no surprise; she was expecting me.  
"Sydney, what are you doing here?" My father asked. "Is something wrong? Are those creatures treating you horribly?" I flinched when my father referred to the Moroi and Dhampirs as 'creatures'. I wondered how he would react when he found out I was in love with one of them. Well he was going to find out. My mom knew, Carly knew, Zoe probably knew by now, so why not tell my father at the same time I told Stanton?

"I'm here to speak with Miss Stanton. A situation has risen and I needed to speak to her face-to-face." I said. I gave my father a strange look. "Actually, I'd like you to be there too dad." My father returned my strange look. Jared Sage was a person who had to know everything and actually wanted to be the first person to know. He was going to disown me, I knew it. But I really didn't care anymore. Miss Stanton gestured back to the room her and my father had just walked out of. I walked in and stood in the middle of the room.

"Sydney what's going on?" My father warned. All in good time father of mine, all in good time.

"Yes, Sydney, what is going on? Is there a problem with the Moroi and Dhampirs?" Stanton asked. I shook my head and fought so hard not to smile.

"No, no problem. Well, you may think it's a problem. One you will more than likely want to deal with immediately." I said.

"Well? Spit it out!" My father demanded.

"One of the Moroi; Adrian Ivashkov has fallen in love." State the obvious why don't you?

"And that's a problem how?" My father said impatiently. I repressed an irritated sigh.

"He's fallen in love with...me." I said quietly. My heart was thudding painfully against my ribs. The palms of my hands were sweaty and I rubbed them against my pants. My father looked outraged. He turned to Stanton,

"We need to remove Sydney effective immediately." He demanded. Stanton shook her head and nodded in my direction,

"I think there's something else she wants to tell us Jared." My father turned to face me.

"Is there something else?" He asked. His tone dangerously quiet. I nodded my head and then looked up and stared into his eyes unblinkingly.

"Yes. There is something else. Adrian has fallen in love with me...and I with him." There, it was out. They were going to send me to a re-education centre for sure.

"What?" My father yelled, spittle flying everywhere. "I knew it was a horrible idea to send you instead of Zoe. If we'd sent Zoe, none of this would have happened. This proves you can't be trusted around them at all. You're going to a re-education centre to learn how to act properly around them. To learn that they are not friends or, or anything more." My father grabbed hold of my arm and began dragging me out of the room.

"Wait!" Stanton called out. My father halted in the doorway, me struggling to break free. "Let her go Jared. That is no way to treat your daughter. Your flesh and blood." My father reluctantly let me go.

"No one can help who they fall in love with. Yes, it is wrong for them to be together, believe me, I know." Stanton gave me a knowing smile. "I'd fallen in love with a Moroi, many years ago though. It was a lovely romance, but unfortunately, it turned quite nasty and he attacked me. I ended it and dedicated myself to the Alchemists. What I'm trying to say is; be careful dating a Moroi. It could turn nasty and you could end up dead and we could end up dealing with another Moroi who's turned Strigoi. Now, I'm not saying that Mr. Ivashkov is going to destroy you, I'm just saying it could happen." My mouth hung open in shock. Donna Stanton and a...Moroi? That was crazy! No wonder she was hostile towards the Moroi. And understandably, my father flew into a rage.

"You're not going to send her to be re-educated when she clearly needs it? What the hell kind of Alchemist are you? Those...those things are abominable creatures of the night. No human in their right mind would ever fall in love with one of them, unless they used their powers of compulsion to make them fall in love with them..." My father came to a sudden realisation and turned on me. "They've been using their evil powers to control your emotions. Sydney, you're not really in love with that thing. You aren't...you can't be." My father had backed himself into a wall. He slid down the wall and covered his face in his hands. I didn't go over and comfort him. How could I? He'd controlled almost every aspect of my life. I wasn't going to let him control who I fell in love with. He looked up at me then, his eyes suspiciously bright.

"You're supposed to fall in love with Keith and get married." He whispered. Keith? Surely not...

"Keith Darnell? Dad, come on. Are you serious? I wouldn't get with him even if my life depended on it. You have no idea of the terrible things he's done!" Keith Darnell was Palm Springs local Alchemist. He'd insisted on my younger sister Zoe being the one to go to Palm Springs. He and I hated each other. He'd planned on giving false reports about me to the Alchemists and have me recalled. Unfortunately for him, I'd called him out on selling vampire blood to rich teens. He'd been removed from his post and sent to a re-education centre.

"I know all about the vampire blood trafficking." He said dismissively.

"That's not what I'm talking about dad. Keith raped Carly! He raped her! Your golden boy raped one of your daughters! What do you think about that?" I was yelling by now and didn't care who heard me. My father was shaking his head in disbelief.

"You're lying! Keith would never do that!" He said, though he sounded unsure.

"He did! Carly came into my room later that night, hysterical, and begging me to promise not to tell anyone." I realised that I'd just broken that promise. "I came here to tell you about Adrian and me, and instead I get threatened with re-education. Not that I wasn't expecting it, because I was. All I wanted to do was ask to be placed on leave. I'm not saying I want to leave the Alchemists, I'm saying that I don't want to do any Alchemist work after this mission."

Stanton regarded me fondly, "Of course. Don't want to get in the way of love." She laughed. "Go, be happy. And, thank you, for all the hard work you've put in. It has been a most intriguing experience." I couldn't stop smiling. She was letting me go? Just like that? It was amazing. I'd expected to go in and get sent to a r-education centre, instead I was walking out a free eighteen year old woman. I thanked Stanton and turned towards the door. I stopped in the doorway, one hand resting against the frame and looked back at my father. He was still crouched against the wall. He'd moved his hands back over his face.

"I hope sometime in the future you can find it within yourself to forgive me." I said to him. Slowly he lifted his head out of his hands and regarded me coldly. I didn't flinch.

"You've disgraced me. You've brought shame upon the Sage name by claiming to be in love with one of them." He spat. I raised an eyebrow and walked out.

It was dark by the time I'd left. The stars flickering miles above me. i must have been in there a while. I made a sudden decision and pulled my phone out of my pocket and dialled Adrian's phone.

"Hello?" He answered, his words slurring a little.

"Have you been drinking?" I asked incredulously.

"No, I haven't been drinking. I was trying to sleep." He yawned.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to wake you." I apologised.

"It's okay. Did you do whatever it was you needed to do?"

"Yes, I did." I said confidently.

"Good. Are you on your way home?"

"No." Yes. I was actually pulling up at Amberwood as I spoke. "There's one more thing I need to do."

I heard him sigh, "You promised you'd be at Son-"

"Yes, I know. I promised I'd be at Sonya and Mikhail's wedding. And I will be. I'll see you at Court. Night." I said as I hurried up the stairs to my dorm room.

"Okay night." I hung up and shoved my phone in my pocket. I yanked the door to my room open and grabbed a duffel bag from underneath my bed. I stuffed a couple of things inside; my pyjamas, toothbrush and toothpaste, hair brush, underwear, makeup bag, a few pairs of shoes, my curling wand and some hair accessories. I stopped in front of my open closet and just stared. I grabbed only one piece of clothing from inside and smiled at it before folding it neatly inside the bag. I zipped it shut and ran back downstairs and out to the car. I started the car and swung out and headed towards the Moroi Royal Court.


	15. Chapter 15

Getting into the Moroi Royal Court wasn't as hard as I thought it would be, even though I was here just a few months ago. All that was done was a small interrogation. The guardians stationed asked for my name, my age, date of birth, things like that. It probably would have taken longer to get in if they didn't see the golden lily tattoo adorning my cheek. One glimpse of that tattoo was all they needed to let me through. Being an alchemist and all. I drove through and parked in the nearest space I could find and pulled out my phone. I'd switched it off after speaking to Adrian. And when I switched it back on I saw I had a couple of text messages. All from Adrian. I smiled as I opened the first one.

_Sage, I'm at Court. Where r u? _I smiled and checked the second text.

_Boooooored! Where r u? If ur at Court come and entertain me...please? I miss you :( _

My phone chimed again with another message, this time from Rose.

_HELP! Adrian is driving us mad! Are you at Court yet? _I sighed and dialled Adrian's number.

"Sage?" He yelled down the line. I winced at the loudness.

"There's no need to yell Adrian. I'm not deaf."

"Have you arrived at Court yet?" He asked impatiently.

"Patience young Padiwan," I laughed. Adrian groaned making me laugh again. "And yes, I am at Court. I just arrived."

"Finally! Where in Court are you? I'll come get you." He said enthusiastically. I couldn't help but smile. He really was sweet.

"I'm northside. The carpark." I answered looking around at my surroundings.

"Stay there." He said and hung up. I sighed and put my phone in my pocket. I was tired. I needed sleep...or coffee. I popped the boot and pulled out my duffel bag, setting it on the ground beside me. After shutting the boot and locking up the car, I leant against the bumper and waited for Adrian.

I had only been waiting a couple of minutes when Adrian rounded a corner. We saw each other at the same time. We both smiled and he broke into a run, closing the distance between us quickly. He scooped me into his arms when he reached me, my arms locking themselves around his neck and spun me around. He set me back down and kissed me; a passionate welcome-home-honey kind of kiss. It was amazing. He tasted amazing. He pulled away but rested his forehead against mine.

"Thank god you're here," He murmured against my lips. "Everyone was driving me crazy." Remembering the text I'd gotten from Rose, I laughed at him.

"What?" He said frowning. "What is so funny?"

"They were driving you crazy?" I laughed. I patted the pocket my phone was in. "I got a message from Rose. She said you were driving them crazy."

"Oh. Well, it doesn't matter now. You're here. I missed you." He whispered and kissed me again. I sighed in content and tightened my hold on him. Suddenly, I pulled away. Right away. He frowned and reached for me. I shook my head and picked up my duffel bag.

"Where am I staying while here?" I asked moving back towards him.

"In Palace Housing...with me." He said. I stopped moving and looked up at him. Adrian looked serious. He wasn't joking. That much was evident. He laughed and pulled me to him, wrapping an arm around my waist.

"Don't worry Sage. You'll have your own room," He said. He then looked down at me and waggled his eyebrows. "Unless you want to sleep in my room?" I swatted his arm making him laugh. He kissed my temple and pulled me along.

"Come on Sage. Let's go. Jill will be pissed if I keep you all to myself." He said. I laughed and Adrian took my duffel bag out of my hand and gripped it firmly in his free hand.

"I could have carried that, you know." I protested trying to take it back out of his hand.

"Oh I know. I just wanted to carry it for you." He said swinging it out of my reach. I wasn't getting it back anytime soon. The hand that was wrapped around my waist slid up to drape around my shoulders. I reached up and clasped our fingers together.

As we walked to Palace Housing, I'd noticed we were being looked at. A few Moroi stopped and began whispering excitedly, looking and pointing in our direction. Probably wondering what Adrian Ivashkov was doing with his arms around a human. An Alchemist at that. It was unnerving.

"We're being watched and spoken about." I whispered. He looked down at me and grinned showing his teeth, fangs and all. His fangs. I'd forgotten about them. An ice cold shiver ran down my spine, heart rate bumping up a few notches. Adrian frowned and came to a stop in front of me.

"What is it?" he asked me quietly. I looked away, unable to meet those beautiful green eyes of his.

"Your fangs." I breathed. "I'd forgotten about them." Adrian dropped my bag and pulled me into his arms.

"I would never bite you. Never. I respect you too much to hurt you like that." His tone was soft and comforting and I knew he was telling the truth.

"I know," I said. "I'm just so used to seeing you smile without showing them. It scared me for a second." Adrian pulled away and cupped my face gently.

"I'm at Court, so I don't need to hide them. But, if them showing makes you uncomfortable then I'll keep them hidden. I'll ask the others to do the same." He stared into my eyes, his green ones boring into the very depths of my soul. "I don't want to make you uncomfortable." He paused as if remembering something.

"Well, no more uncomfortable than you already are." So he'd noticed then. I'd gotten used to being around the group of vampires I was living with. But being around this many vampires? I was on edge, getting ready to bolt. Adrian must have felt me tense, because he put his arm around me and pulled me close. "Come on. Let's get you out of here and away from prying vampire eyes...well, excluding mine and our strange group of friends, that is." His arm still around me, Adrian bent down and picked my bag back up. I hurried along beside him trying not to look at the Moroi stopping to stare at us.

"They're staring at us." I repeated. Adrian, still managing to walk and keep his arm around me, kissed the top of my head.

"They can't get over how beautiful you are," He looked down at me as we walked. "And neither can I." I snorted and pressed closer to Adrian's side as one Moroi woman gave me a particularly nasty sneer. Unfortunately for the Moroi woman, Adrian saw and flipped her off. The woman's mouth dropped open then closed. She snarled, fangs bared in Adrian's direction. Irritated, Adrian stopped and still holding me, snarled right back at her, his fangs also bared. My heart stopped. His handsome features contorted hideously and all of a sudden, he wasn't the Adrian Ivashkov I knew; he was someone else. Someone completely terrifying and unrecognisable. Adrian truly looked like a vampire now. All that was missing was the chalk white skin, red rings around his eyes and blood dripping from his mouth. Was I making a huge mistake being with Adrian? He was part of a race of blood drinking monsters. My heart now thudding painfully against my ribs, I managed slipped out of his hold and quickly backed away, before turning about and bolting. I ran blindly, not sure where I was running to. All I knew was that I had to run, to get away from Adrian. I could hear him calling out my name and knew he had to be chasing after me. I ran into the first building that I saw. I didn't stop to admire its beauty, I just kept running. Adrian had promised me he would keep his fangs hidden while I was around, yet he'd gone and broken it only a few minutes later. Still not looking where I was running, I ran smack into something solid. I went sprawling onto my back. I cried out as my back hit the floor.

"Are you okay?" A voice asked, a Russian accent lacing their words. Nodding my head, I looked up into the face of none other than Dimitri Belikov. He extended his hand down to me and I grasped it, letting him pull me to my feet. "Sydney, why were you running?" I vigorously shook my head.

"I was running from Adrian." Behind me I heard Adrian call my name out again. He'd caught up to me. I blinked back the tears that were threatening to spill and looked back up at Dimitri.

"Please, Dimitri, get me out of here." I begged quietly.

"What happened? Why are you running from Adrian?" He asked me, concerned. I shook my head.

"Sydney?" I stiffened. Adrian was standing right behind me. I refused to turn around. Refused to turn and look into those eyes. Those beautiful emerald green eyes.

"You broke your promise." I spat out. I heard Adrian sigh sadly from behind me.

"I know. I'm sorry." I felt his hands rest lightly on my waist. I flinched and spun around, taking a step back as I did. His hands dropped weakly to his sides.

"You promised you'd keep your fangs hidden while I was around. You bared them at that Moroi woman!" My voice had risen a couple of octaves. Adrian's eyes filled with a heavy sadness and I felt a terrible pull in my chest. The tears that were threatening to spill before now slid down my cheeks. Adrian's face twisted in pain and he reached out and pulled into his arms. He held me tightly, head resting on top of mine. He pressed a soft kiss on the top of my head.

"I am so sorry I broke my promise and scared the hell out of you at the same time." He murmured into my hair.

"Why? Why did you do it? Why break that promise when you know that what you are scares me so much?" I asked pulling away. Adrian kept ahold of my hands, brushing his thumbs softly across my knuckles.

"She was threatening you. I couldn't have some Moroi bitch threatening my girl like that." He smiled softly at me. It was a reassuring smile. And I noticed he'd smiled without showing his fangs.

"Your girl?" I asked. Adrian looked down and laughed. Letting go of one of my hands, he stepped forward and placed that free hand against the side of my face. He leaned down to look me directly in the eyes.

"Yes, my girl." He said smirking. I snorted and he frowned. "What?"

"You haven't actually asked me out yet." I said.

"Yes I have."

"Nope. That was only as your date to the wedding." I laughed. And before I could say anymore, Adrian pressed his lips to mine; my head tilting back as he rose to his full height.

"Will you, Sydney Sage, be my girlfriend?" He asked his lips still pressed to mine. I answered by hungrily pressed my lips back to his. Despite what happened outside, I press closer to him, my fingers running through his hair. All of a sudden, my fingers stop and I close my hand into a fist, grabbing a handful of Adrian's hair. I pull hard and Adrian cries out.

"That's for breaking your promise." I growled into his ear. Behind me, I can hear Dimitri trying and failing not to laugh. I release my hold on Adrian's hair and he looks down at me, one hand on the back of his head massaging the sore spot, and glared at me. I raised an eyebrow, a smile spreading across my face. Adrian's glare fades and is replaced with that damned smirk of his.

"Mmmm hair pulling. Kinky Sage, I like it." I gasped in mock outrage. Adrian pulled me back into his arms but I hesitate before wrapping my arms around him.

"What now?" He asked grumpily.

"Where's my bag?" I hear a smack as Adrian slaps his hand to his forehead.

"I forgot to pick it up. I was too busy chasing after you to even think about picking it up." He moves away from me. "I'll go get it."

"No need," I jumped and remembered that Dimitri was still there. I turn to him and see that he's looking a little uncomfortable. "I'll get it. You guys go on ahead. I'll catch up."

Adrian comes back to stand by my side and my hand finds his. I look up to find him staring at me.

"I am sorry for scaring you like that Sydney. Really, I am." Adrian said sadly.

"I know you are Adrian. I just...I didn't recognise you." I reached up and took hold of his face, pulling him down so he's at my level. "By the way, I will be your girlfriend." The look on his face could have generated the whole of the Moroi Royal Court. He bent to kiss me but I lightly shoved him away. He gave me a confused look and I smiled warmly up at him. I took hold of one of his hands and moved my arm around so his was draped across my shoulders, our fingers clasped together.

"Come on." I said pulling us forward. "We got ourselves some crazy Moroi and Dhampir friends to deal with." Adrian laughed and I gave his fingers a quick squeeze. He squeezed back and pulled me closer, my free hand wrapping around his waist.

After many confusing twists and turns, Adrian stopped us in front of a door and knocked. The door swung open and Rose stood on the other side.

"Sydney! You're back. What took you so long to get here?" She asked giving Adrian an accusatory look. Adrian just shrugged and pushed past Rose.

"We got delayed." I said apologetically .

"Oh? By what?" Rose asked curiously. Out the corner of my eye, I could see Adrian freeze while in the middle of pouring himself a drink.

"Adrian," I said smirking. His head shot in my direction, panic written all over him. I turned back to Rose, grinning like mad. "He couldn't keep his hands off of me." I looked in Adrian's direction again and saw him smirking, though there was a hint of sadness in those pretty eyes. Rose turned and look back at Adrian before turning back to me.

"Typical." I could only laugh and walked over to where everyone else was sitting.

"How was the trip to the Alchemists?" Sonya asked. I sat down on the couch and pull my legs up just as Adrian wanders over and sits down next to me. I grab his hand and clasp our fingers together.

"It was alright. My father was there, so he stayed for the meeting. I told them about me and Adrian. Surprisingly, Miss Stanton was okay with it. She'd told me that I couldn't help who I fall for. While, unsurprisingly, my father went crazy and insisted I be sent to a re-education centre. I left not long after that and drove straight here." Adrian let go of my hand and stood up. He walked into the kitchen and came back out moments later, a small cylindrical shape in his hand. He sat back down in the spot next to me and passes the object to me.

"Figured you'd be wanting one of these." He said smirking as I take it from him. It's a can of diet pop.

"Thanks." I said leaning over and giving him a kiss on the cheek. In one quick movement, he turned to look at me and instead of my lips connecting with his cheek, they connect with his lips. I quickly looked away, but Adrian boldly cupped the sides of my face and turned me back to him, pressing his lips firmly to mine. In the background, Jill, Rose, Sonya, Lissa and Angeline are all squealing while the guys are silent. Hastily, I pull away from Adrian, my face hot, while Adrian's smirking like a goddamned idiot.

"What are you wearing to the wedding?" Sonya asked, excitement written all over her face.

"I'm not telling." I reply back, smiling coyly. I stand up and stifle a yawn.

"Tired Sage?" Adrian teases. I nodded, trying to hide another yawn. Adrian stood up next to me, taking my hand and leading me to the door. "Sorry guys, time for Sydney to go to bed."

"My bag?" I asked looking around the room for it, but then realising Dimitri went to go and get it. Dimitri wasn't in the room.

"Don't worry. I'm sure Belikov will bring it to our room." Adrian said tucking a strand of hair behind my ear. Adrian reached for the door handle, but it opened on its own. Dimitri stood on the other side, my bag in hand. I sighed and took it from him, thanking him. I said my goodbyes and walked out the room, Adrian following closely behind.

"Let's get you to bed." Adrian slipped his hand in mine and I slid my fingers between the gaps of his, clasping our hands together.

"Are you sure I have my own room?" I asked cautiously. Adrian smiled.

"Yes, Sydney, you have your own room." I couldn't help but laugh at his sarcastic tone.

"Good," I said still laughing. "I think it's too early in our relationship to be sharing a bed."

"That's never stopped us before." He pointed out.

"I know. But I don't think those two count," I said. "The first time; I was drunk. The second; you were in a coma and I was scared of losing you."

"Well, I think they count." Adrian stopped in front me. "I won't pressure you into anything. You know I won't. But please, just for tonight, sleep in my bed? With me? I just want to wake up and see you there next me, without you being hung over and not remembering a thing. And without me in a coma." I sighed. Adrian could definitely be persuasive. I really wanted to say yes, but there was something nagging me.

"You're not trying to compel me are you?" I asked. Adrian looked offended.

"What? No! I would never try to compel you. Ever." He sounded so honest that it broke my heart a tiny bit.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to accuse you of trying to compel me." I tugged on his jacket and sighed. "Alright. But only tonight." Adrian clasped my hand and we began moving towards our room.

When I climbed into bed, Adrian sliding under the covers next me, I rolled over and turned to face him.

"I love you." He said. I froze for a second and then relaxed.

"I love you too." I said back. He rolled over onto his back, pulling me with him until my head was resting on his chest.

"I'll see you in the morning." Adrian whispered just as I slipped into a deep sleep.


	16. Chapter 16

_The fangs bit into my neck, causing me to cry out in pain. The pain was intense and unbearable. I closed my eyes, hoping to shut out the pain. I could feel something warm and wet slide down my neck and underneath my t-shirt making me squirm. Where was Adrian? Why wasn't he here saving me? I needed him right now. My assailant removed their fangs from my neck and I opened my eyes. Brilliant green eyes ringed in red looked back at me, a look of coldness was reflected in those eyes and it sent a violent shiver through my body. I tried to struggle out their grasp, but found I couldn't move an inch. I was trapped in their steel-like grasp. I pulled my head back a tiny bit, just so I could get a better look at my assailant. I let out a disbelieving gasp. No. No! Please, no! Anyone but him. Stylishly messy brown hair, brilliant emerald green eyes now ringed in red and palest skin ever._

"_Hello Sage." A voice I'd know anywhere said. Only this voice now had an icy, evil edge to it._

"_Adrian?" I was confused and scared. His bared his fangs in a feral snarl. My blood dripping from his mouth, down his chin and neck staining his shirt. "What happened to you?" My voice was a deathly whisper. Was this a nightmare or was it real life? I didn't know. I really didn't._

"_This won't hurt. I promise you. Once it's over, we can be together forever Sydney. We can stay like this for all eternity, drinking the nectar of the Gods. We'll be Gods. We'll rule over the Moroi, the Dhampirs and the whole of the human race. Do you want that Sydney?" Adrian crushed his mouth to mine. He was cold, so cold. I didn't want to be kissing him, yet I couldn't find it in me to pull away, to run from him. My Adrian; the one who was a little crazy, the one who loved me, protected me, he was gone. And replaced with this monster. _

"_Adrian?" I sobbed against his lips. Adrian's hand was on my throat, tipping my head to the side. His moved his mouth back to my neck, fangs still bared, lips curled back in a snarl. My heart was beating erratically and I couldn't control it._

"_No! Adrian!" I screamed as his fangs pierced my flesh again. "Adrian!"_

I shot straight into a sitting position in bed. Someone was screaming, a high-pitched blood-curdling sort of scream and distantly I realised it was me. The mattress moved under me and someone wrapped their arms around me. I started screaming again, terrified that it was Adrian back to continue drinking my blood.

"Sage?" Someone with a familiar voice said pulling me into their lap, pushing my head to rest on their chest. "Ssssh! It's okay. You're okay. It was just a dream." I looked up and a pair of emerald green eyes stared down at me. The eyes. I froze and moved back for a better look. It was Adrian. Immediately, I began screaming again.

"Stay away from me!" I screamed jumping out of his lap and running to the other side of the room making myself as small as possible. Adrian moved off the bed and towards me. I held up both hands. "No! Don't come any closer! I won't let you drain me again!" Adrian halted a wounded look in his green eyes. Then he took a few more steps towards me.

"Please, don't come any closer." I whispered. But Adrian didn't listen he walked forward until he stood in front of me. He got down on his knees, studying me, the wounded look still in his eyes. Only now, it was joined by confusion, fright and longing. I looked away from him and stared down at my hands. They were clenched tightly into fists, nails digging into my palms.

"Sydney? Why would you think I would drain you?" Adrian reached out to touch my face, but when he saw me flinch, he limply dropped his back to his side.

"Vampire!" I shrieked, fear flooding my senses. "You're a vampire. It's what you do." This time Adrian didn't hesitate, he reached out to me and pulled me into his arms. I struggled violently, but he was strong and succeeded in pulling me to him. He wrapped his arms around me tightly, gently rocking back and forth, all the while; I was still struggling and crying hysterically. Why couldn't he understand that I didn't want him to drain me of my blood again?

"Sydney. It was just a dream. It was just a dream. I would never hurt you. I especially would never try to drain you." He cupped my face and turned so I was facing him.

"Adrian?" I whispered. A small smile graced his features and I shook my head, blinking. I brought my hands up to hold his face. I searched his eyes. Green and not ringed in red. His skin was the normal colouring for a Moroi. His hair just as messy as usual. And none of my blood was on him. Quickly and discreetly, I ran a hand over my neck and throat, checking for bite marks and warm, sticky blood. Nothing. I let out a sigh of relief and sagged in Adrian's arms. His arms tightened around me.

"Want to tell me what all that was about?" Adrian asked. I let out a shaky breath and looked up at him. He was looking down at me, concerned.

"I had a dream that you were Strigoi and you were trying to drain me. You wanted to turn me, to make me Strigoi. You wanted us to rule the world. Just so we could be together forever." I was shaking and Adrian ran his hands up and down my arms trying to comfort me. He leaned his head down and kissed my forehead.

"That will never, _ever_ happen. I would never turn Strigoi and then forcefully turn you. I love being alive. I love you being alive. But I do want us to be together forever." My whole body tensed and Adrian laughed quietly. "Not like that." He looked down at me then, he looked so honest, yet so scared at the same time.

"What I meant by us being together forever is; I want us to grow old and grey together, die together and then live out eternity in Heaven, or wherever, together."

"You're not..." I asked pulling away slightly.

"Proposing? No, at least not yet. One day maybe. But not right now." He smiled shyly, staring right into my eyes. "I love you, Sydney Sage. And one day...one day, I'll make you my wife." My heart thudded painfully. Did I want to marry Adrian one day? I don't know. Did I love him enough to want be Mrs. Ivashkov? Only time will tell.

"Let's just enjoy the relationship we have now, before we think about things like that." I suggested. Adrian nodded and went to kiss me but I pulled away. His eyebrows pulled together into a frown and I laughed.

"Morning breath." Was all I said before I got out of Adrian's lap and walked over to my bag and pulled out my toothbrush and a tube of toothpaste and made my way into the bathroom to brush my teeth. I didn't even make it halfway when I felt arms snake their way around my waist and yanking me back.

"What do you want Adrian?" I say grinning.

"I don't care about morning breath, Sydney," He whispered into my ear. I sighed and pulled out of the circle of his arms.

"Really Adrian, I actually do need to brush my teeth. Plus, I need time to myself so I can calm down. Even though I now know that it was just a dream and that you'd never do that to me, it still scared the hell out of me." I turned in the direction of the bathroom. I only took one step when Adrian reached out and grabbed my hand, pulling me in for a hug.

"Take all the time you need." He murmured into my hair and let me go, watching me with a sad expression on his face. I smiled at him and he smiled weakly back at me.

Shutting the bathroom door behind me, I slumped against and slid to the floor. I pulled my knees up, wrapping my arms around my knees and leaned my head against them. I let out a shaky breath and blinked back the tears that threatened to spill. A thump on the other side of the door made me look up.

"Adrian?" I called out.

"Yeah? What's wrong?" He asked from the other side.

"What was that thumping sound?"

"Sorry. I kicked the door." He said quietly. I unwrapped my arms from around my knees and stood up facing the door, hands resting lightly on them.

"Why'd you kick the door?" I asked.

"Because I can."

"Adrian." I warned. I heard him sigh and heard another thump following by Adrian's "Ow." I couldn't help it, I laughed. The door swung open all of a sudden and I had to scurry out of the way. Adrian was leaning against the doorframe smirking. I just stood there, in the middle of the bathroom, arms behind my back.

"I kicked the door because...hell, I don't even know why." He stepped into the bathroom and towards me with a purpose. He reached me and grabbed ahold of my hips, pulling me to him. His lips crashed to mine, static electricity sparking violently between us. My hands worked their way up to Adrian's neck and wrapped themselves around pulling him even closer. He pulled away, breathing heavily.

"Good morning." He said.

"It is now." I said. Adrian laughed and pulled away from me entirely. He walked out the bathroom and took hold of the door knob.

"See you when you get out." He said pulling the door shut. I turned to the bathroom sink and squirted some toothpaste onto my toothbrush and began brushing my teeth. A few minutes later, I walked out and found Adrian lying on the bed, his head dangling off, looking at me upside down, a huge grin on his face.

"Even upside down, you look beautiful." He said. I smiled and sat on the floor in front of him. I ran my hands through his hair. He closed his eyes.

"What do you want to do today?" He asked still upside down and not opening his eyes.

"Well, I have a wedding to get ready for and you're not allowed to tag along," I said. Upside down Adrian frowned at me.

"But..."

"No. No buts. Actually, you're not allowed to see me until tonight so get out." Adrian sat up quickly and swayed.

"Woah. Dizzy." He muttered. He slowly turned around and pulled me up onto the bed.

"Why aren't I allowed to see you until tonight?" He asked curiosity getting the better of him.

"Because I want to surprise you." It was as simple as that.

"Oh."

"Out."

"No."

"Now, Adrian!" I demanded pointing at the door. Adrian huffed and stood up. He pulled me up with him and pulled me into my arms, he walked towards the door. I was walking backwards. My back hit something hard, the door presumably. Adrian let me go and placed his hands on the door, on either side of my head and leaned in.

"Out Adrian." I said slipping away. He turned to me and I smiled. Adrian groaned and left. Now I was left with the whole day to kill.

The day had quickly slipped away and now it was time for me to get ready for Sonya and Mikhail's wedding. Reaching into my duffel bag, I pulled out the red dress I'd worn to the Halloween Dance back at Amberwood. I was anxious about wearing it again, but knew that everyone had liked it. I grabbed a coat hanger out of the closet and hung the dress on that and hung the coat hanger on the back of the door. I sat on the edge of the bed and just stared at the dress. I never thought I'd be wearing it again. I sighed and got up, walking into the bathroom for a shower.

After my shower, I got out the hair dryer (really?) and dried my hair. I'd decided to curl my hair and then brush it out so then they were in soft semi curls. My makeup was the same as on the night of the Halloween Dance, when Jill had gotten hold of me. I sat in my bathrobe until about half an hour before the wedding was to start.

I slipped the dress on, being careful not to ruin my hair or smudge my makeup, and then slid the silver heels I'd bought. I grabbed a small silver purse off the dressing table and headed out.

As I walked into the greenhouse I was instantly impressed. Despite the cold weather outside, it was actually quite warm in here. The greenhouse was vibrant with colour, tiki torches lined the aisle, flames glowing faintly. There were seats on either side of aisle for everyone to sit on. There were only a few people here and I immediately sought out Mikhail, to wish him good luck. I found him; he was standing not far ahead of me, greeting guests. Eddie, Dimitri and a few other Guardians were standing with him. Adrian was with them as well. Eddie and Dimitri both looked very handsome in their tuxes. A shadow fell across me and I turned to find Rose standing next to me, glaring. She didn't recognise me.

"Are you checking out my man?" She demanded. I coughed.

"No. Just thinking how handsome he looks in a tux," I said thoughtfully and then turned to Rose. "I've never seen him so dressed up." Rose looked at me then, a blissful smile on her face which then turned into a frown.

"Who are you?" She asked. "I've never seen you around here before."

I smiled and turned my face further, revealing my cheek.

"No way! Sydney?" Rose gasped loudly. Eddie, Dimitri and Adrian all turned in our direction at the sound of Rose's voice. Quickly I turned away and shushed Rose. But it was too late. The three of them were walking over to us.

"Guys! You'll never guess who this is?" Rose said as they reached us. "It's..."

"Sydney?" Adrian asked. I smiled and nodded my head. "Wow! You look...you look..."

"What I think Adrian is trying to say; is that you look incredible!" Rose said for him. Adrian could only nod, mouth hanging open.

"hey. Isn't that the same dress you wore for the Halloween Dance?" Eddie asked gesturing to my dress. I could feel a blush work its way up onto my cheeks. Adrian was still staring.

"Adrian shut your mouth or you'll catch a fly." I snapped even though I was smiling at him. He shut his mouth and smirked, pulling me to his side.

"You look breathtaking." He whispered into my ear.

"Thank you," I whispered back, leaning up to kiss him on the cheek. "You look handsome in a tux."

Mikhail ran past us, a couple of guardians close behind. Thinking something was wrong Eddie, Dimitri and Rose sprang into action. Mikhail saw them and waved them off, a smile on his face.

"It's okay!" He called out. "We're not under attack. Sonya's just arrived." We all breathed a sigh of relief and moved to our seats. Once everyone was seated the music began. It was a lovely piece. Probably by some important Moroi musician. One by one, the bridesmaids; Jill, Vasilisa and Emily Mastrano, made their way down the aisle. As if on cue, the music shifted and a different, but equally beautiful, piece of music played. We all stood in anticipation, as Sonya stepped into the greenhouse and made her way to her future. She looked radiant. Her flaming hair was pulled back in an elegant knot at the base of her neck, a few wisps fluttering loosely about her face. Her wedding gown was gorgeous; it was a classic ball gown with a full skirt that was fitted to her body perfectly, in an off white colour. The bodice was embellished with small crystals; the skirt was trimmed with lace and more crystals. We all sat down again when Sonya reached Mikhail. I took a quick look at his face. He was grinning like a fool and there were tears in his eyes. Odd, I thought the brides were supposed to cry? The priest began and instructed Sonya and Mikhail on their vows. Their vows were beautiful and as soon as the priest declared them husband and wife and that Mikhail could kiss Sonya, the whole green house erupted into applause. I turned to Adrian and he was staring at the newlyweds, a wondrous smile on his face. I nudged him and smiled. He wrapped an arm around my waist and pulled me to his side.

"That'll be us one day." He said quietly. I looked up at him and he kissed me. "I can't wait for you to be my wife." I rolled my eyes at him and he flashed me his trademark smirk.

"When we've grown up and still together." I said. Adrian's eyes widened and he stared at me in surprise.

"Is that a promise?" He asked in disbelief. I shrugged my shoulders and moved out into the aisle, Adrian close behind me, his hands on my waist.

"Well?" Adrian asked into my ear. I sighed and without turning around, I replied,

"Yes Adrian. It's a promise."


	17. Chapter 17

The reception was being held inside the Royal Court's Throne Room. Lissa had insisted that they use the throne room for the reception and Sonya and Mikhail had reluctantly accepted. Adrian and I walked in hand-in-hand. I stopped in the doorway, staring incredulously at the sight before me. The Throne Room looked more like a ballroom. It was massive. Adrian, confused, looked over at me, our hands still clasped together.

"What's wrong?" He asked. I shook my head and smiled at him.

"Nothing. I just wasn't expecting the room to be so big, that's all." Adrian swept me up into his arms and spun me into the room, I laughed and let go of his hand.

"Sydney!" Squealed Jill and she ran, sort of, to me and hugged me. "You look beautiful!" She gushed and I tsked her.

"No, Sonya looks beautiful." Behind me, hands planted on my waist, Adrian laughed.

"Sonya may be the beautiful, blushing bride. But you are the most beautiful woman in the room." He said resting his chin on my shoulder and turning his head in to kiss the underside of my jaw. I snorted.

"Adrian, your opinion is biased. I am only merely pretty in this dress." Adrian stood tall and sharply spun me around, his hands firmly holding my head.

"No, you are not merely pretty. You have never been merely pretty. My opinion is not biased, it is the truth. As I said on Halloween and then again when I expressed my feelings towards you; you are the most beautiful creature I have ever seen walking this earth. Here tonight, you outshine the bride." He leaned close to me then so he could whisper in my ear. "And when we marry, you will be the most beautiful bride I have ever seen." He kissed me then, pouring all his passion, love, longing, a hint of lust and the promise of a happy future into that kiss. My insides burned and melted, making me warm.

"Ladies and gentlemen, may I please have your attention." A loud voice boomed around the room. Adrian and I hastily pulled apart and looked around the room. I spotted him first; a Moroi man was standing in the doorway, an expectant smile gracing his ethereal features. The doors had been closed, cutting off the outside.

"I am pleased to introduce for the second time this evening; Mr and Mrs Mikhail and Sonya Tanner." Everyone applauded and the sound echoed off the walls making it sound like there were more people in the room. The doors opened and Sonya and Mikhail walked in arm-in-arm. Mikhail wore a proud smile on his face, while Sonya was looking at Mikhail in adoration. He looked down at her, smiled even more broadly, and kissed her passionately. There were loud cheers from some of the guests, while others, Adrian included, whooped and called out things like; "Get in there Mikhail!" or "You can do it...all night long!" This last one made everyone laugh, including Sonya and Mikhail.

Adrian took me by the arm and led me to one of the tables set up on the far side of the room. There were a lot of tables, for a lot of guests I was assuming. Even still, there was space on the floor large enough for dancing. We stopped at one of the tables and Adrian pulled my chair out for me, his hand extended for me to take. I took his hand and he helped me into my chair. As I sat, he pushed the chair in and took the seat next to mine. I reached for his hand and clasped our fingers together. After a bit of maneuvering, Adrian grabbed ahold of my chair with his other hand and pulled my chair closer to his, so we were sitting right next to each other. We smiled at each other and I reached a hand up and held it on the side of his face. He leant into my palm, eyes closed. He turned his head and kissed the palm of my hand.

"I love you." He murmured. I smiled and removing my hand from his face, leaned in and rested my head on his shoulder.

"I love you too Adrian Ivashkov." He looked at me and I looked back. "What is it?"

"I don't think I'm ever going to get used to you saying you love me." He said softly, his green eyes sparkling.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because I still can't believe your mine." He said and I tipped my head back and pressed a kiss to the underside of his jaw. It was a bit prickly. He hadn't shaved.

"You haven't shaved." I said.

"I'm sorry. I should have." He said. I shook my head from where it lay on his shoulder.

"As long as you don't grow a beard its okay," I laughed, Adrian joined in. "I like it when it's like this." And as if to prove my point, I ran my free hand along his jaw revelling in the roughness.

At that moment, someone appeared over my shoulder and placed a plate down in front of me. Someone else, or maybe the same person, did the same to Adrian. I pushed myself off of Adrian's shoulder and looked down at the plate in front of me; prawns covered in a delicious Thousand Island dressing. Picking up one delicate prawn, I popped into my mouth and was instantly bombarded with flavour. A moan escaped from my mouth and I stopped chewing and stared around the table, my eyes resting on Adrian. He was the only one looking at me. And he was smiling.

"Don't smile at me like that." I said. Adrian shook his head still smiling and leaned in and kissed me. I could taste the prawns and the dressing, mixed with the usual Adrian taste; alcohol-how he managed to get that when he was beside me the whole time I'll never know- and just Adrian's natural scent. I noticed he didn't smell or taste like smoke. This made me smile as we kissed. Someone coughed and it sounded uncomfortable. Adrian and I pulled apart, smiling, and went back to eating the prawns, all the while sneaking glances at each other. Once everyone had finished, Mikhail pulled Sonya out onto the dance floor. Always by Bon Jovi began playing over the speakers and Mikhail spun Sonya around. The moved as one around the dance floor, before stopping in the middle of the floor and just swaying to and fro in each other's arms. Other couples moved out onto the floor, joining the newlyweds. I felt a tap on my shoulder and turned to see Adrian standing, his hand out and a smile on his face.

"Dance with me?" He asked. Nodding my head, I took Adrian's hand and got out of my seat. Adrian led me out onto the floor and pulled me close. He put one hand around my waist, the other trapping one of my hands in his and holding them to his chest. My free hand curling itself around his middle. I rested my head on his chest next to our clasped hands, his head resting on top of mine. he moved his head from its position on top of mine and rested his head on my shoulder, face turned into my neck. He was saying something so I listened closely. He wasn't talking; he was singing. Adrian Ivashkov was singing along to Bon Jovi. And what's more, he was whispering the words in my ear. He was singing it to me. I smiled. He had a good voice, not super amazing like characters in a book, but he had a good voice and I listened to him singing. When the song ended I kissed him. The next song was faster and I tried to pull away from Adrian, not really liking dancing to a faster song, but Adrian kept hold of me and moved us across the floor. I found myself laughing and eventually dancing.

All of a sudden, he let go of me and moved through the floor and interrupted Mikhail and Sonya. He said something to Mikhail and Mikhail smiled, nodding his head. Mikhail kissed Sonya's hand and pulled away from her. I pushed my way through the throng of dancers to Sonya.

"What were they talking about?" I asked her. Sonya shook her head.

"I have no idea. But whatever it was, it's left me with a funny feeling in my stomach." She said. Rose, Lissa, Jill and Angeline pushed their way through to us.

"Hey. Why did Adrian and Mikhail pull Dimitri, Christian and Eddie away?" Rose asked.

"We don't know." Sonya and I said at the same time. The lights switched off, leaving the room in complete darkness, except for a couple of spotlights. Some of the guests complained while Guardians searched for the emergency lighting. The beginning of 'I Was Made For Lovin' You' by KISS was playing over the speakers. At least they were still working. Someone had started singing and I vaguely recalled hearing that voice sing before. Realization hit me; Adrian. It was Adrian singing. I looked around for him, but couldn't see him. Soon enough, he was joined by more voices. Mikhail's, Eddie's, Christian's and Dimitri's. The lights blazed back on and I got a better view of what was going on. There was a small stage over by the door everyone had walked through. The five of them were all standing on it singing. And somehow, they'd changed out of their formal wear and into their regular clothes. I pushed my way through to the front, the others following. We all stopped at the front of the small stage and looked up. Adrian winked at me and went back to singing. It was unbelievable! I felt a nudge and looked to see Rose looking at me, her body moving to the music. She stopped for a second and leaned in,

"They're singing it to us!" She shouted. Oh. So basically, we were being serenaded by our boyfriends, or in Sonya's case; husband. I let out a little giggle and danced, singing along. At the end of the song, they all jumped off the stage. Adrian jumped down in front of me and looked at me from his height. He was so tall. And he was mine. That little thought made me smile, until Rose grabbed my hand and pulled me away from Adrian and up onto the stage. We were handed microphones and Lady Marmalade from Moulin Rouge started playing. We moved about, singing, our bodies swaying to the rhythm. Our men stood in the front just as we did and stared at us. Their mouths opened in shock, eyes glazed over with lust. We grouped together, hands on each other's shoulders as the song melted into another song from Moulin Rouge; Sparkling Diamonds. Sonya and I had to hitch our dresses up to just above the knee so we could move about more freely as we were the only two on stage with floor length gowns. I kicked off my shoes, making it even easier for me to move about. Again we grouped together, our hands on each other's shoulders, kicking our legs up high. We ended the song with our arms around each other, laughing our heads off and out of breath. I carefully stepped off the stage and unhitched my dress, letting the soft material pool around my feet once more. Adrian had my shoes in his hands and held them up for me. Grateful, I slid them back on my feet, Adrian holding onto me so I didn't fall.

"You were amazing up there." He said as we made our way back to our table for the main meal. I slumped in my chair and leaned into Adrian. He wrapped his arms around me and held me close.

"And you, Adrian Ivashkov, were sexy up there. Who knew you could sing or move like that?" I said running my fingers lightly over his arms. I felt him move as he laughed. Another waiter placed another plate in front of me. This one had roast chicken and roast vegetables. It looked mouth watering and I couldn't wait to eat it. Adrian unwrapped his arms from around me and I sat up. He got out of his chair, kissing me lightly on the forehead.

"Just going to get some blood," I pulled a face and he laughed. "I'll be back very soon." I nodded as he walked off to find a feeder. Rose dropped into Adrian's seat, moving Adrian's plate out the way and putting hers in its place. I reached for the glass of wine and took a sip.

"Enjoying yourself?" She asked as I put the wine glass down.

"I am actually." I said honestly. I meant it; I was having fun.

"Glad to hear that." Rose said as she took a bite of a roast potato. I picked up my fork and stabbed at a piece of roast carrot and stuck it into my mouth. "Oh hey. I heard screaming coming from your room this morning and Adrian yelling at you to wake up and then you screaming at him to stay away. What was going on?" I sighed and set my fork down.

"I'd had a nightmare and I think Adrian was trying to wake me up. I'd dreamt he was Strigoi and wanted to turn me, but I didn't want to be turned. When I woke up, he tried to hold me but I freaked and ran, thinking I was still dreaming. It took a bit of coaxing from Adrian for me to calm down."

"You know he would never do any of that right? He would never turn Strigoi and if he did, he would never force you to turn. Maybe it was your subconscious freaking out after what happened yesterday between that Moroi woman and Adrian?" I looked sharply at Rose. How did she know about that? Seeing the look on my face Rose smiled guiltily.

"Sorry. Dimitri told me. I had to coax it out of him. He was so worried about you; he thought you'd had a nervous breakdown or something. But then when you asked him to get you away from Adrian he knew something was wrong. As he stood watching the two of you, he'd figured out what had happened. When he came back to the apartment just as you guys were leaving, he'd watched the two of you leave. I pulled him into another room and coaxed it out of him. It took a while because he kept telling me he didn't want to tell anyone." Rose stopped and took a deep breath. "Look, Adrian loves you. Everyone can see that. He would everything he can to protect you from harm." Rose looked around the room and leaning in closer, lowering her voice,

"If you died, he'd use all the Spirit he could to bring you back. When Adrian falls in love, he falls hard."

"Rose." Guilt flashed across Rose's face and I looked up into the beautiful emerald green eyes of Adrian. He rested a hand on the back of my chair and looked at Rose. "You're in my seat. And stop trying to scare Sydney. She's been scared enough lately." I stood and pushed Adrian into my chair.

"Rose wasn't trying to scare me," I scolded. "She was just talking to me that's all. She was letting me know some things and telling me that she'd be there for me if anything went wrong between you and me." Adrian reached out and grabbed me, pulling me onto his lap, his arms snaking their way around my middle. I leaned back and he rested his head on my shoulder.

"Nothing will go wrong for us," He whispered. "I promise."

A little while later, Adrian pulled me back out onto the dance floor. Pulling me into his arms, we just stand there, not moving, not even attempting to dance. Just holding onto each other.

"Why do you think something would go wrong between us?" He asked.

"I don't. It was just an option Adrian. Most relationships go wrong somewhere."

"Not ours," He insisted. "Whatever we fight about, we'll always forgive and come back to each other." His hand moved from around my waist and up to rest gently on the side of my neck.

"Damn it!" Adrian said and grabbed my hand pulling me along behind him. There was a large balcony on the other side of a set of huge doors. They were open and Adrian just walked right through. I had to lift up one side of my dress to keep myself from tripping over it.

"Adrian. What are you doing?" I asked him, slightly out of breath. Adrian didn't stop until he reached a quiet section of the balcony. Adrian spun around and pulled me to him, lips crashing into mine. My body felt like it was on fire as I melt whole-heartedly into the kiss. Adrian pulled back, but only an inch or two. He looked uncertain and scared.

"Marry me?" He whispered. "Sydney, will you marry me?"


	18. Chapter 18

"What?" I asked shocked. Did he just...? He was looking at me so honestly, so scared and so in love.

"Marry me." Adrian said running a hand through my hair. I pulled back.

"Why?" I asked my voice shaking with fear.

"Because it's simple Sydney; I love you. There's no one else I would rather spend the rest of my life with." Adrian's voice was soft, tender, loving and I was about to shatter that.

"No." I whispered. My hands were shaking uncontrollably and I clenched my fingers into a fist.

"No?" Disbelief laced Adrian's voice. His whole world was coming down around him. I'd hurt him worse than Rose had.

"No," My voice was still shaking as I drew in a deep breath. "I won't marry you." Adrian let me go and staggered back a few steps, his eyes betrayed how he felt. My heart clenched painfully and I reached out to him. He raised his hands and moved further back.

"Don't."

"Adrian..."

"Why?" He shouted. He stormed towards me and backed me up against the wall, his hands placed against the stone on either side of my head. "Why? Why won't you marry me?" His voice was much quieter now, but it still held traces of pain.

I squeezed my eyes shut and drew in another shaky breath.

"There are a few reasons Adrian as to why I won't marry you. But all I'm going to say is this; if we're still together in a couple of years, ask me again. My answer will more than likely be a different one." I open my eyes and look up at him. He looks broken, empty and vulnerable.

"What are the reasons?" He asked.

"We haven't been together long enough, we're too young and we haven't gotten to know each other properly." Adrian nodded his head thoughtfully and then dug a hand into his pocket and pulled something small and circular out. He held it up. It was a small gold ring with what looked like intricately carved vines twining in on itself and around the ring.

"Adrian. I said no."

"I know. This is just a promise ring. I was going to use it if you said yes. But, you've said no, so this is just a promise ring. Promising that one day, I'll ask again and you'll say yes." I really didn't know what to say, or what to do. Thankfully, I was saved from having to do anything.

"Adrian? Sydney? Are you guys out here?" Came Angeline's voice as she walked out onto the balcony. "Oh. There you guys are. look, I'm sorry to interrupt-"

"Then don't interrupt and go back inside." Adrian growled. I slapped his arm and looked at Angeline who rolled her eyes and impatiently tapped her foot.

"As I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted. Sonya and Mikhail are about to cut the cake." Under his breath I could hear Adrian growling. He was glaring at Angeline, at the intrusion. I welcomed the intrusion. It saved me from having to take the ring. I'd already promised, what more did he want? Apart from the obvious.

"We'll be right in Angeline." I said smiling reassuringly at her. Angeline smiled awkwardly and turned on her heel and walked back to the reception. I hesitated a second longer, trapped between Adrian and the wall. Adrian opened his mouth to speak but I moved away and towards the double doors that led back to the wedding reception, but Adrian stopped me and pressed the ring into my hand, closing my fingers over it.

"Wear it, please." Adrian insisted, brushing his thumb over my knuckles. I shivered at the contact and then turned my hand over and clasped it with his, the ring trapped between our fingers. Adrian's expression softened and he pulled me towards him, keeping me just inches from him.

"Okay, I'll wear it. But it's only a promise ring and nothing more." I warned. Adrian nodded in

agreement, his green eyes looking dull and broken.

"For a few more years." He said smirking. He tried for a full smirk but could only manage a half-hearted one. My heart sank and I reached up and cupped one side of his face. He closed his eyes and leaned into my hand.

"Yes, for a few more years," I agreed. He lifted our clasped hands and kissed the back of mine before dropping our hands to hang between us. His free hand pried open the hand holding the ring and slid it on the tip of his finger and took my free hand.

"A promise." He said softly. His voice sounding incredibly sweet. He pushed the ring off the tip of his finger and onto mine, pushing it down so it sat neatly on my middle finger. The ring really was beautiful. I brushed my thumb against it before taking hold of Adrian's hand.

"Come on. I don't want to miss the cutting of the cake. Plus, I want to get in a few more dances with this amazing guy I know." I teased. Adrian tipped his head back and laughed. I laughed along with him and pulled him inside. His free arm snaked its way around my waist, his hand coming to rest on my waist and pulled me closer. I was still reeling from his sudden and unexpected proposal, but being back in his arms made me momentarily forget it all. That is, until the door everyone walked through burst open and the room was swamped with Guardians. They surrounded us all, just standing there and looking intimidating and quite frankly, terrifying.

"We have reason to believe that a rogue Alchemist by the name of Sydney Sage is hiding out here in the Royal Court. She is armed and dangerous. There is only one way to distinguish between her and humans; she has a golden tattoo of a lily upon her cheek. Should you see her, do not approach. Immediately seek the assistance of a Guardian." The Guardian who spoke stepped forward and walked along the front line of wedding guests. It was Hans. The Dhampir who interrogated me the first time I'd ever come to the Royal Court after I'd helped Rose and Dimitri in their escape. A movement in my periphery alerted me to the fact that someone was moving towards Hans. It was Lissa. What was she doing? I could see Rose standing not far from Lissa. Hans noticed Lissa and bowed formally.

"Your Majesty." He said.

"There has been a mistake Hans. Whoever provided you with this information has been misinformed. Sydney is not a rogue Alchemist. She has been granted indefinite leave from the Alchemists." Lissa cocked her head to one side and looked at Hans intently, a small frown appearing between her eyebrows. "Who told you this?" She asked calmly. She wasn't using compulsion to get it out of him; she was using her authority as Queen.

"I received this information from Jared Sage." He stated. My mouth dropped open and Lissa turned to look at me. I stepped forward into Hans' line of sight. His posture went rigid and he withdrew a gun.

"Jared Sage?" I asked in disbelief. "My father?" Hans nodded his head.

"Yes. Your father. He told us you'd gone rogue because they wouldn't let you be with whoever you wanted."

"That's a lie!" I yelled in outrage. "Donna Stanton gave me permission to leave the Alchemists so I could be with Adrian. I haven't gone rogue." At my side, Adrian had his arm around me protectively. My own father was trying to make it look like I'd gone rogue just so that the Guardians could find me, bring me back to the Alchemist facility and send me off to a re-education centre. I dug around in my purse for my phone. I found it at the bottom and pulled it out. I flipped through my contacts and clicked on Donna Stanton's name, pressing the call button and putting the phone up to my ear.

"Stanton."

"Ma'am? Sydney Sage. We have problem." I said.

"What sort of problem?" She asked. I sighed and Adrian pulled me even closer, his thumb brushing over the promise ring on my finger.

"My father has told the Guardians I've gone rogue and am armed and dangerous." There was silence on the other end as she processed this information.

"Are you positive?" She finally asked her voice slightly unsure.

"Positive. I have one of the Guardians here now. I'll put him on and he can tell you the full details." I handed the phone over to Hans and he pressed it to his ear.

"Ma'am?" He asked as he turned and walked out of the room. I hurried after him, Adrian, Jill, Lissa, Rose , Eddie, Dimitri and Angeline right behind me. I stood a little ways back and could only hear Hans' murmured voice as he explained what was going on. His eyes kept flickering in my direction and finally he sighed,

"Yes, ma'am. Understood. I apologise for the misinformation." He walked over to me and silently handed back my phone. I take it and put it back up to my ear.

"Ma'am?"

"It's alright Sydney. You're in the clear. Your father though...I'll be having words with him. I believe he's doing this because in his eyes you left the Alchemists to mingle with vampires and abandoned us."

"But that's not true!" I said. Everyone was looking at me, Adrian standing right in front of me, arms crossed and frowning. I gave him a small reassuring smile. I got a tight smile in return. I reached out and laid my hand on his arm, giving it a gentle squeeze.

"I know it's not. Your father knows it's not. He's just lost and confused that you've left to be with vampires."

"You know he's doing this so I get sent to a re-education centre, right?" I heard Stanton sigh on the other end.

"That's what I was afraid of. Don't worry Sydney; I will deal with your father. Now, go back to the wedding and enjoy the rest of your night." Stanton hung up and I put my phone back in my purse and turned to the others.

"What's going on?" Adrian asked the tone in his voice suggesting he didn't like me being accused of being rogue.

"My father was behind it all. Stanton's going to talk to him. He did it because according to him I've abandoned my calling."

"That's bullshit!" He said.

"I know it is," Adrian's arms were still crossed, so the hand that was resting on one of his arms slid down to his hand and pried it off his arm and clasped our fingers together. "They'll take care of it all. Now can we please go back and enjoy the rest of the night?" I pull on Adrian's hand and head back to the reception just as the band version of My Immortal by Evanescence came on. Adrian, back to his usual self, spun me around and pulled me into his arms as we danced. And again, he sung the words softly so only I could hear. As I danced and listened to him sing I realised something; I did love Adrian. He was always there for me, always the first to register an opinion on something and could always make me laugh, even when he was being difficult. I also realised I did want to spend the rest of my life with him. Maybe we could make it a long engagement? I tilted my head back, my lips brushing Adrian's ear.

"Yes." I whispered into his ear. Adrian stopped singing and stood still.

"Huh?" Came his reply. I stood on tiptoe and whispered it again,

"Yes," I kissed the underside of his jaw. Adrian watched as I slid the promise ring off my middle finger and onto the ring finger on my left hand. His mouth dropped open and then closed. He looked down at my hand, then back up to me.

"On one condition." I said. Adrian nodded enthusiastically. "We make it a long engagement. We wait a few years." Adrian was still nodding, his face alight with excitement, love and it was all there and it was all for me. All of a sudden, he let out a loud cry and picked me up and spun me around.

"What made you change your mind?" He asked breathless as he set my feet back on the floor, though he kept a tight hold on me.

"I realised I did want to spend the rest of my life with you." Adrian kissed me and then raised my left hand to his mouth and kissed the ring.

Feedback sounded loud and annoying from the speakers and Mikhail's voice floated out over the speakers.

"If everyone could please move out to the balcony, the fireworks will be beginning shortly." As one, everyone began moving out to the balcony. Adrian pushed our way through so we could be at the front. We reached the railing and I placed my hands on it, with Adrian wrapping his arms around my waist. I let go of the railing and held onto Adrian's arms, leaning back into his embrace. The firework were let off and sounds and colours exploded, filling the night sky with bright colour, loud cracking sound and the smell of smoke.

"A few years, Mrs. Ivashkov-to-be. A few years and we can be together for the rest of our lives." He whispered in my ear, his fingers fiddling with the ring. I turned in his embrace and threw my arms around him, crashing my lips to his as everyone else watched the fireworks display. My thoughts consisting of nothing but Adrian Ivashkov, the man I'd just agreed to marry.


	19. Chapter 19

Adrian, Eddie, Angeline and I had just returned to Palm Springs, while Jill had returned with Rose, Dimitri, Lissa and Christian Ozera. Adrian had been looking a bit sick, so I sent him on ahead to find Dorothy, Clarence's housekeeper, for some blood.

Dropping my duffel bag in the foyer, I made my way into the kitchen and grabbed a can of diet pop from the fridge. I walked into the lounge room and found Jill curled up on the couch reading, with headphones nestled comfortably in her ears. Faintly, I could hear the music she was listening to, the volume up loud so she could tune out the outside world. Curious as to what she was reading, I walked over and pushed the book off of its perch on her knees. I studied the cover and snorted. Jill removed her headphones from her ears, tucking them down the top of her shirt.

"What?" She asked. I shook my head and sat down, smirking.

"Nothing." I said as I opened the can and took a sip. "Absolutely nothing at all."

"Liar. I saw the look on your face when you saw the cover of the book." Jill had an eyebrow raised and a faint smile on her lips.

I sighed, "Twilight? Really Jill?" Jill looked down at the book then back up at me.

"Why? What's wrong with it?" She asked in a high-pitched voice. Oh, where to start? I'd heard all about it and had even been forced by my two sisters; Carly and Zoe, to read it. I'd found it horrible and immoral. What was so appealing about a girl with absolutely no will-power? A controlling, obsessive, creepy vampire who watches her sleep every night and sparkles in the sun? What the hell kind of vampire sparkles and is a "vegetarian"?

"It's a pathetic excuse for a story." I said with a shrug. Jill sat up and marked where she was up to with a bookmark before placing it on the coffee table.

"How would you know if it's a pathetic excuse for a story or not?" Jill asked.

I stayed silent, but unfortunately, my silence betrayed me because Jill's eyes widened and she laughed in disbelief.

"Have you read it Sydney?" She asked. It was at that moment that Adrian decided to reappear. He looked a lot better. He didn't look as pale as he did before, the bags under his eyes were gone and his emerald eyes were sparkling again.

"Read what?" He said coming to sit on the floor against the arm of the chair at my feet. Adrian rested his head against my leg, his arm wrapping lightly around my ankle, and looked up at me. I shifted uncomfortably, but not from him being so close to me.

"Sydney's read Twilight!" Jill exclaimed. Adrian twisted his body around to look at me properly. There was a mischievous glint in those pretty eyes of his. I reached out a hand and ran it softly through his hair.

"Has she now?" Adrian answered Jill, though he was looking straight at me, his lips quirked into a smirk. "Tell us Sydney, how you came across these," He waved his arm around dramatically. "Twilight books?" Adrian's voice sounded odd, like he was trying to speak with an English accent and failing quite miserably.

"What's this about Twilight?" Rose asked as she walked into the room at the same time I put my hand to Adrian's forehead and said, "Are you feeling alright?" Adrian removed my hand from his forehead and held it in his, his fingers softly massaging my knuckles.

"Sydney was just about to tell us about her experience with the Twilight books. Weren't you Iva- Sage?" Adrian corrected himself. He'd slipped and almost called me Ivashkov. I wasn't an Ivashkov...yet. I was still a Sage, and would be for a few more years.

Rose turned to look at me, her dark eyes widened in surprise, mouth dropping open to form an 'O' shape. Not a lot surprised the eighteen year old Dhampir, but this did.

"Have you read them Sydney?" Disbelief radiating from the tone of her voice. Everyone was looking at me expectantly. I sighed and rolled my eyes.

"If you mean, I was subjected to the horribly written world that has brain-washed the world. Then yes, I have read them. My sister's Carly and Zoe and forced me to read them, stating that I didn't read novels. So, I sat down and read all four. I've lost days of my life because of these books. And I'll never get them back." Adrian squeezed my knee sympathetically and I shot him a grateful look. Rose looked thoughtful and was chewing on her nails.

"I have to agree with you. Those books were horrible! I only read them to see what all the fuss was about. Never again. I mean, come on, vampires that sparkle in the sun and not explode? I'm pretty sure that they're actually just wingless faeries. Or the author was on some fucking strong drugs at the time of their creation."

"You've read the Twilight books Rose?" Came Lissa's voice from the doorway. Rose looked down and grimaced.

"Yes. And it was a mistake I will never ever repeat." Rose finally said whipping her head around to look at Lissa. Lissa burst out laughing then immediately sobered up when she saw the expressions on mine and Rose's faces.

"The two people I thought would never read books like that, have actually read them!" before either one of us could answer, there was a knock at the door. Rose hurried past Lissa and to the front door. Adrian reached up, hands on my waist, and pulled me down onto his lap. I went voluntarily and wrapped an arm around his neck, my eyes still focused in the direction of the front door. Voices floated in and grew louder as they approached the lounge room. I could feel Adrian lightly running his fingers up and down my spine, sending a shiver through me. Rose walked back in and following behind her was Donna Stanton. My mouth dropped open in surprise and I immediately got out of Adrian's lap and stood up.

"Ma'am?" Stanton smiled at me.

"It's alright Sydney. I'm just here to tell you that we've spoken to your father and, well," She gestured to the couch. "You might want to sit down." I sat down on the couch, Adrian getting off the floor to come sit beside me, taking my hand in his. I clasped our fingers together and looked at Stanton expectantly. She stayed standing where she was and breathed deep, exhaling slowly.

"Your father has confessed to lying about the reason why you left and has surrendered himself to those over at the Re-Education Centre." Stanton looked down at her hands and closed her eyes. "He's also confessed to some other things that he's done." She said opening her eyes and looking directly at me. I could feel my brow furrowing and Adrian's fingers flexing on my waist.

"What else has he done?" Rose asked before I could. Though, I wasn't sure I actually would have been able to say anything, so I shot Rose what I hoped was a grateful look. She smiled back at me before returning her attention to Stanton. I turned my head back and felt a light pressure on my cheek, right where my lily tattoo was. I turned my head a little further and was met with Adrian's lips. He pressed them firmly to mine for a few seconds, then pulled away.

"You'll be fine, I promise." I heard him say as I turned to look at Stanton, who was looking at me and Adrian; a small, warm, knowing smile on her lips which then turned into a grimace.

"Your father has confessed to having an affair with a Moroi woman. Though she has since been executed for High treason." A shocked gasp echoed throughout the room as the Moroi and Dhampirs in the room digested this piece of information. I sat there, locked in Adrian's arms, frozen, unmoving and unsure of what to do. My father cheated on my mother with a Moroi woman? Did my mom know? And who was this Moroi woman? I was about to ask that last thought, when Christian spoke up and well, sort of answered the question for me.

"Tasha?" He asked, his voice a shocked and pained whisper. I whipped my head around in his direction and saw that he was looking paler than was normal for a Moroi. Lissa reached out and grabbed his hand, giving it a gentle squeeze. I saw him clutch at her hand and realised that this Tasha was his aunt; Tasha Ozera. She'd killed the former Moroi queen and framed Rose for it. We all turned our heads in Stanton's direction and she gravely nodded her head. One thing was bothering me; how did they get my father to divulge all this information? And willingly? He would never do anything like that. He was a proud man and believed he was better than everyone else.

"How did you get all this information?" I finally managed to ask Stanton, my voice no louder than a whisper, but I knew she'd heard me. "You know what he's like?" Donna Stanton nodded her head thoughtfully, her eyes hardening. I knew that look. This had something to do with the vampires.

"I do know what he's like. And he didn't give this information willingly. We went against everything we believe in and brought in a Spirit user to compel him."

"Which Spirit user did you bring in?" Adrian and Lissa asked at the same time. They exchanged wary glances. There were only a handful of known Spirit users and we all knew them all. So it could be either Sonya, or Robert Doru, or a Russian Spirit user Rose and I had met while in Siberia; Oksana. It couldn't be Avery Lazar; she had been driven insane and was spending the rest of her life in a Moroi psychiatric ward, or maybe even Tarasov; the vampire prison.

"There's no need to worry," Stanton said reassuringly. Her smile now warm and gentle. "We'd only asked Sonya Tanner, to which she gladly agreed." Stanton had looked at me as she said that last part.

"Why didn't she tell us? Me especially?" I asked.

"We asked her not to. She understood why we didn't want her telling you Sydney; we wanted to tell you ourselves." Well, that was understandable. And I nodded my head.

"Fair enough. How long will my father be in a Re-Education Centre?" I was curious to see what would become of my father at the end of his tenure at a Re-Education Centre.

"Unfortunately, he'll be in there for quite some time." There was something else that was bothering me. My dad was being sent away because he'd had an affair with a Moroi woman? I was sitting here talking about this, yet I too was in a relationship-and secretly engaged to- with a Moroi. So why wasn't I being sent away as well?

"He was in a secret relationship with a Moroi woman, correct?" I asked looking Stanton directly in the eyes.

"Yes." She said unblinkingly.

"And he's being sent to a Re-Education Centre because of this?"

Stanton frowned, "Yes. Where is this going?"

"I'm in a relationship with a Moroi, yet I'm not being sent away. Why?" Stanton shifted uncomfortably completely aware of all the attention she was getting.

"You asked permission to leave the Alchemists, remember? Whereas your father, his was secret and well..." Again Stanton shifted uncomfortably, this time with a look of pure disgust on her face. I stood up and slowly approached her.

"What is it? Was there something else? Something else he did? Please, tell me." I begged standing in front of her. Stanton's bottom lip trembled as she opened up her mouth to speak.

"He was planning on leaving your mother for this Moroi woman and be her-be her," She leaned in closer to me and I copied her. The vampires would still be able to hear her anyway. "To be her...bloodwhore." I took a step back, horrified. Bloodwhore's allowed Moroi to drink blood during sex. It was disgusting and one of the most terrifying things I'd ever heard of. Even the Moroi and Dhampirs who didn't take part in it think it is the most disgusting thing anyone could ever do. So why did my father want to participate in it? This was what confused me the most.

"We don't know why he's doing this." Stanton answered my unasked question. I looked up to see everyone staring at me. I must have said it out loud and not realised. "We think she may have brainwashed him, but we're hoping we can reverse that and try to bring him back. It may take some time, so be prepared to not see your father for a long time. Unfortunately, there isn't any more I can tell you at this stage but, if you would like, I can keep you up to date with your father's progress?" I nodded unable to answer. Stanton nodded back and looked down at her watch, then back up to look at each of us in turn, her watchful eyes lingering on me the longest. "I must be going; I have some other business to attend to. Goodbye." Stanton turned on her heel and walked out to the front door. She paused mid step and turned back to look at me...and Adrian, a knowing glint in her eyes. "And good luck." And with that, she walked away, the front door closing gently behind her. I stood there, in the middle of the room, arms limply by my sides, staring after the woman who had just left. She'd looked straight at me and Adrian when she said "and good luck". Did she know that we were engaged? That was impossible! We hadn't even told anyone! Not like we were going to anyway. Not even Jill knew, seeing as the bond between her and Adrian had been broken when he'd died.

"What the hell did she mean when she said good luck to you and Sydney?" Jill asked Adrian. I spun around and glared at Adrian, but he just smirked and shook his head.

"I don't know." He lied. I felt a hand on my shoulder and jumped.

"It's only me." Rose said coming to stand in front of me. "Are you okay?" I sucked in a deep breath and nodded. I needed to get out of here and back to Amberwood. Not because I had homework to do, but because I needed space and alone time.

"Yeah I'm okay. Just a little shocked I guess," I looked around for my handbag, spotting it by the front door where I must have left it and then looked at Jill, Eddie and Angeline. "We need to get back to Amberwood. I'll meet you guys out at the car." I turned on my heel and walked to the front door, scooped up my handbag and walked out, unintentionally slamming the door shut behind me.

As I sat in the driver's seat of Latte, I waited for the others to say their goodbyes and get in the car. There was a knock at my window and I jumped, not expecting anyone but those three. It was Adrian at the door and he was leaning against it looking in at me, worry in those beautiful green eyes. I rolled the window down and he leaned against the frame.

"Do you want some company?" He asked. I sighed, closed my eyes and leaned my head back against the headrest.

"No, but thank you. I just want the others to hurry up and get in so we can go." Adrian reached a hand out and cupped my face.

"I love you," He murmured. "So much. I hate seeing you like this. Just...let me know if you need anything and I'll be there to give it to you." He leaned into the car and kissed me softly on the lips. Behind me, in the car, I heard the sounds of the car doors opening and then shutting, and knew the others had gotten in. Putting the keys in the ignition, I looked up at Adrian.

"Thanks. I love you too." I pulled away from the curb and drove back to Amberwood, leaving Adrian standing the side walk watching me drive away.

Later, back in my room, after I'd said good night to the others, I lay in my bed and replayed everything I'd learnt about today. The Alchemists had used a Spirit wielding Moroi to get answers out of my father; who had been having an affair with a Moroi woman and had been planning on leaving my mom to go be a blood whore for this woman. And Donna Stanton might somehow know about me and Adrian. I rolled onto my side as the tears began streaming down my face, my sobs eventually sending me into a deep sleep.


	20. Chapter 20

I'd only been asleep a few hours, when I'd been awoken by a loud tapping at my door. Groggily dragging myself out of bed, I trudged to the door and yanked it open. Bright light from the hallway filled my vision and I winced, blinking rapidly.

"Do you have any idea what the time is?" I slurred my eyes still trying to adjust to the light.

"I'm sorry. I keep forgetting you live on a human schedule." Came a voice I knew well.

"Adrian?" My vision cleared, though it was still a bit blurry, but I could make out Adrian's tall frame. He was leaning against the door frame. "What are you doing here?"

"I came over to see if you were all right. What with your father and everything." I got a closer look at Adrian and saw that his eyes were bloodshot and it was then that I realised he smelt like alcohol.

"Have you been drinking?" I asked suspiciously narrowing my eyes. Adrian grinned lopsidedly and pushed up from the door frame stumbling a little bit.

"I have." He laughed. His grin slipped and he frowned. "Though I'm not sure why I decided to drink." I reached out and pulled him inside, slamming my door shut.

"Is Spirit bothering you? Maybe that's why you decided to drink?" I said but Adrian just shook his head and then slapped both hands to either side of his head, his eyes squeezed shut tight. He swayed and I reached out to steady him. At my touch his eyes flew open and he pinned me to the back of my door, his lips crashing violently to mine. I was expecting the kiss to be rough and painful but it wasn't; it was the most sweetest kiss Adrian and I had ever shared. Adrian pulled away a moment later and stuck a hand inside one of his pockets, pulled something out and dropped to his knees. I reached down to help him up, but he waved me away and looked up at me.

"I know I've already asked you, and you've already given me your answer. But I wanted to do this properly, ring and all. But you've already got the ring, so I'm using something else. I know we haven't been together for very long, but I know that I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I want to grow old with you, watch our children grow up and have children of their own. I want all of that...with you. And no one else. So, will you, Sydney Katherine Sage, do me, Adrian Nathaniel Ivashkov, the proud honour of being my wife?" I stood there in front of Adrian, staring down at him, mouth open in shock. He held up the object he'd pulled out of his pocket; it was a small black box with Hartley's Jeweller's engraved on the top. Adrian pulled back the lid and nestled inside was a small gold cross on a thin gold chain. Adrian lifted the delicate chain out of the box and held it up carefully between his fingers. Moving my hair out of the way, I removed the gold cross I already had and placed it on the dresser. Adrian moved behind me and gently lowered the cross so it sat neatly below my collarbone. Once he'd clipped it and moved my hair back, Adrian stood behind me and looked at the two of us in my mirror. My hand immediately moved to my new cross and I gently ran my fingers along it. Adrian was smiling as he watched me.

"Flip it over." He said. Looking down, I flipped the delicate cross over and gasped. Engraved in an elegant script was a series of letters; they were our initials and a tiny heart in between.

S.K.S.

3

A.N.I.

"I love you Sydney," Adrian spun me around so I wasn't looking at him through a mirror. "Please say yes, so we can make it official." I took hold of his hands and looked up into his green eyes. They were wary yet so full of hope, just like when he asked me the first time. I reached up and pressed my lips to his. Our kiss was a gentle, sweet, caressing kiss, but soon grew more urgent as the minutes ticked by.

Eventually, we parted, both of us gasping for much needed air. I vaguely realised that I was still pinned between the door and Adrian, and that he still smelt-and tasted- like alcohol. He leant in to kiss me again, but there was another knock at my door. Reluctantly, I moved away from Adrian and towards the door.

"It's Jackie." He said staring intently at my door.

"How do you-oh right. Spirit." I opened the door and standing on the threshold was Ms. Terwilliger.

"Miss Melbourne. Good, you're awake. I'd like to teach you something. A full moon cleansing ritual. To help you get rid of all the negative energies in here." She said as she walked in. "Oh, Adrian. I didn't expect to see you here." Ms. Terwilliger turned to face me.

"Boys aren't supposed to be here in the girl's dorm. Especially ones that don't go to this school." I shot Adrian a look and he just shrugged a smirk on his lips.

"I know that ma'am," I turned to Adrian. "How did you get passed everyone without being seen?" Adrian grinned outright and tapped the side of his head.

"That's for me to know and you to find out." He replied mysteriously and a little vacantly. I briefly wondered if he was having a small Spirit episode.

"That's what I'm trying to find out." I stepped in front of Adrian and held his face in my hands. "Are you having a Spirit attack?" I asked him quietly. He didn't answer so I shook him gently and called out his name. His head snapped back and he blinked, his eyes focusing on me.

"Sorry. What were you saying?" He said frowning slightly.

"How did you get here without being seen by everyone?" I asked again,

"Oh. That was easy. A little bit of compulsion here, a little bit of compulsion there." He said waving his arms about in demonstration.

"You used compulsion on them?" I asked in angry disbelief.

"I had to! Otherwise they wouldn't have let me in to see you." He said. I glared at him and pointed at my door.

"Go home Adrian. And sleep off the alcohol consumption. I'll see you tomorrow for Jill's feeding."

"I'm sorry for using my magic Sydney." He apologised as I walked him to my door and opened it.

"You know how I feel about it." I hissed. Adrian turned and looked at me then.

"It was irresponsible of me to use my magic. Especially when I've been drinking and the alcohol usually numbs the magic."

"You're right; it was irresponsible. Good night Adrian." And shut the door, but Adrian's foot got in the way and it sprung back open. "What now?" I asked irritated.

"You never actually answered that question I asked you." He said.

"Good night Adrian!" I successfully slammed the door in his face and stormed away.

"You'd better go after him, Sydney." Ms. Terwilliger said from the back of my room. I jumped; I'd forgotten she was there. "You may quite possibly regret it if you don't," She then began shaking violently. I hurried to her side, but as soon as the shaking started, it ended and Ms. Terwilliger stared vacantly at me. I waved a hand in front of her face and she blinked, shaking her. "Something terrible will happen to him if you don't go after him." She said eerily. The way she said it scared me, and I was immediately scared of whatever she was talking about could hurt Adrian. I scooped up my phone, sliding it in my pocket and hurried to the door.

"You might want to contact Eddie Castile." Ms. Terwilliger said sounding normal again. I turned to her my hand on the doorknob. "He will protect you." I gave her a sharp, understanding nod and pulled open the door, dialling Eddie's number as I went. The phone rang a few times before Eddie picked up.

"Sydney? What's wrong? Is Jill okay? Angeline?" He sounded alert and ready for battle, though I detected a hint of weariness.

"They're fine. I need you to meet me in the main foyer now. We need to find Adrian before something happens to him." I heard the sound of a door shutting and the sound of heavy breathing.

"I'm on my way." Eddie said and hung up. I put my phone back in my pocket and ran down the hall.

A few minutes later I met Eddie outside the main dorm. He looked up as I pushed the door open and ran outside, clutching my new cross tightly in my hands.

"Do you know where he is?" Eddie demanded as soon as I reached him.

"No. But he shouldn't be too far ahead of us; he left my dorm room about ten minutes ago." I said as I began walking off, Eddie following me.

"What was he doing in your dorm room? After curfew? He doesn't even go to Amberwood." Eddie asked suspiciously. I stopped and turned to face him.

"He came over tonight to ask me to marry him. Then, Ms. Terwilliger showed up to show me how to do a full moon ritual. Adrian admitted to using compulsion to get inside. And I kicked him out before I even got a chance to tell him my answer." I stopped to take a breath. My heart was pounding loudly in my chest that I was surprised Eddie couldn't hear it. Eddie looked up in surprise.

"Adrian asked you to marry him?" He asked incredulously. I nodded my head and smiled shyly.

"Technically, he asked me ages ago," I looked away, not meeting Eddie's eyes. "At Sonya and Mikhail's wedding. I initially said no, but then changed my mind and said yes. We were trying to keep it secret, but then when he showed up tonight, he asked me properly."

"And then Ms. Terwilliger showed up, right? And you never got the chance to answer?" Eddie finished for me. Slowly, I nodded my head.

"Ms. Terwilliger told me that something was going to happen if I didn't go and find Adrian." I turned around and cupping my hands around my mouth. I yelled out,

"Adrian!" When there was no reply, Eddie did the same. We started walking and calling out Adrian's name. We walked around for about an hour just calling out Adrian's name. Finally, when we were about to give up, I heard a faint noise come from around the side of the building.

"Adrian?" I called out tentatively.

"Yeah." I heard him sigh.

"Thank God." I heard Eddie mutter under his breath. I walked the few extra steps around the building and found Adrian sitting on the ground, back against the wall and fiddling with a small piece of grass. I knelt down in front of him and took his hands in between mine.

"I heard you calling out for me." Was all he said.

"Then why you didn't you answer?" I asked him calmly; even though on the inside I was shaking with the fear that he'd been attacked by Strigoi. Adrian merely shrugged. I removed my hands from his, causing him to finally look up, and pushed his legs down.

"What are you doing?" He asked watching me. By way of an answer, I promptly sat in his lap and wrapped my arms around his neck and snuggled in. Adrian pressed his lips into my hair and I felt him smile.

"Yes." I said quietly. Adrian's lips stilled in my hair and he tilted my head up.

"What?" He asked me searching my eyes for a clue.

"Yes."

"Yes what?" Adrian frowned. I tipped my head up and pressed my lips softly to his.

"Yes, I will marry you." I put my hand up to my new cross and held it between my fingers, all the while, smiling down at Adrian from my position on his lap. Adrian's face lit up like he'd just gotten an early Christmas present. He punched the air and let out a whoop. Eddie stood on the corner, a smile on his face.

"Congrats guys." Eddie said. Adrian looked up at Eddie, grinning.

"Thanks man," Adrian turned to me. "Now we can tell everyone." Adrian's smile was infectious and I found myself smiling along with him.

After we'd all gone our separate ways, I returned to my dorm room and found a note attached to my door.

_**Dear Sydney,**_

_**Congratulations on your engagement to Mr. Ivashkov.**_

_**I've left the full moon ritual for another full moon so you can enjoy your newfound happiness. And to also get some sleep.**_

_**Also, we'll be having a quiz during tomorrow's lesson, so I hope you have studied hard! (Which I know you have).**_

_**Once again, congratulations on your engagement!**_

_**Ms. Terwilliger.**_

I smiled and pocketed the note and swung my door open. How did she know I'd said yes? As I climbed into bed, my hand stole up to my collarbone, where my engagement present from Adrian nestled comfortably. I lay in bed for a while afterward thinking about the History quiz Ms. Terwilliger had in store for us and idly wondered if I should tell Eddie or just let him find out during class.

_**Three Years Later!**_

Jill stood behind me lacing up the back o my dress as I stood, arms braced against the side of an intricately carved, floor-length mirror. I flinched as the metal rods in the corset bit into my torso.

"Relax Sydney." Jill scolded looking at me through the mirror, a small smile gracing her lips.

"I'm trying! But the metal rods are digging in and making it hard for me to breathe!" I breathed. Jill stopped the lacing and put her hands on my shoulders and spun me around so I was facing her.

"Just take deep breaths and think of Adrian's reaction when he sees you walking down the aisle." I couldn't help but smile as I thought about my Husband-to-be; Adrian Ivashkov. My hand stole absentmindedly to the small cross Adrian had given me the night he'd properly proposed to me, before realising I didn't have it on. I began panicking.

"My cross," I said pulling away from Jill and began searching for it. "Where is it?" Behind me, Jill snickered.

"Sydney, calm down." I turned on Jill.

"Calm down? I can't calm down until-" I stopped when Jill raised a hand, a small delicate gold chain hung from between her fingers. A small gold cross glittered from the chain as it swung gently. I let out a sigh of relief and held out my hand to take it from her, but Jill pulled her hand back and shook her head.

"Not until we've finished lacing you into your fabulously gorgeous dress." Jill teased. I pouted but stalked back over to her and braced myself against the mirror again, glaring at Jill through the mirror. She was smiling smugly as her fingers began expertly lacing me back up.

There was a knock at the door and Jill and I shared a look.

"If it's Adrian; go away! You're not allowed to see her yet!" Jill yelled in the direction of the door. The door opened a few inches and Dimitri Belikov stuck his head in.

"Only me." He said a faint Russian accent lacing his words.

"That's okay then," Jill said smiling. "You can come in." Dimitri walked in and quickly shut the door behind him. I took this opportunity to check Dimitri out. Not in the I-want-to-have-him-because-he's-so-hot way, but just getting a good look at what the groomsmen were wearing. Despite their differences, Adrian had asked Dimitri to be one of his groomsmen, and acting out of shock, Dimitri had said yes. Dimitri was in a pair of black dress pants, a purple button-down shirt and a black vest. He looked quite handsome. And in his hand was a large bouquet of lillie's.

"Eyeing off my man, are we Sydney?" Came Rose's teasing voice as she emerged from another room to my left. I let out a little laugh as she sashayed up to Dimitri and wrapped an arm around his waist. He pressed a kiss to the top of her head and she snuggled into his embrace.

"You have no need to worry Rose. I'm not going to run off with your man. He's all yours. Mine's waiting for me out there." I said pointing in the direction of the chapel. Everyone, Vasilisa Dragomir especially, had insisted that Adrian and I get married at the Royal Court, but Adrian didn't want to. Something about there not being just vampires there, but humans as well. And that was okay with me. Something cool slipped down my collarbone and I reached up to wipe it away. It was my cross. Jill must have slipped it on without me noticing. My hand immediately reached up and traced the cross. I looked down and flipped it over, staring at the inscription on the back and smiled as I remembered the day Adrian and I had told everyone we were engaged.

_Jill, Rose, Lissa and Angeline had squealed, while the rest, apart from Eddie as he'd been there, stood open-mouthed and in shock. Rose's hand had snapped out and grabbed mine. She turned it over, studying it intently._

"_W-what are you doing?" I asked. Rose frowned._

"_Ring. Where's the ring?" She demanded. Oh. Right. She wanted me to show everyone the ring. I reached up and pulled out the gold chain with the ring and cross on it. Rose extended a hand and with her thumb and forefinger carefully picked up the ring._

"_Wow. That's gorgeous. Hey guys? Come and have a look at the...hey! That's not the cross you had before! This is a completely different cross!" Rose exclaimed. Adrian came up behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist._

"_The ring was only a promise ring. The cross is new and what I used to properly propose to her with." He said._

"_When did you propose?" Lissa asked Adrian. I answered this one._

"_Well, technically he asked the night of Sonya and Mikhail's wedding. But he properly asked last night."_

"_Oh I'm so happy for you guys!" Squealed Jill and she enveloped both Adrian and I in a hug. Soon enough, everyone else had joined in. I was quickly getting crushed and starting to panic. Adrian sensed the tension in my body._

"_Alright guys. Sydney's starting to freak out about our proximity." Everyone backed off and I started to feel a little bit better._

"Sydney?" Someone snapped the fingers in front of my face forcing me to come back to reality. I blinked and waited for my eyes to focus. When they finally did, I found Rose standing directly in front of me, her hand in front of my face. "Wakey wakey."

"Sorry, I guess I zoned out." I said sheepishly.

"You think?" Rose snorted. I mock glared at her and she stuck her tongue out at me.

"Mature Rose. Real mature." I laughed. Rose just shrugged and slipped her feet into her shoes. My gaze focused on Dimitri, who was still standing in the room , bouquet of lilies' still in his hand.

"I don't mean to be rude Dimitri, but why exactly are you here?" I asked.

"Good question." Said Rose standing up and adopting a hands on hips pose. "Why are you here?"

Dimitri let out an uncomfortable laugh and ran his free hand through his hair.

"Adrian asked me to give you these." He said handing me the bouquet and walked out. There was a note attached and I plucked it out of the bouquet. It was from Adrian. Obviously.

_Sydney,_

_Hurry up and get here!_

_Apparently patience is a virtue, but today I am not a patient man._

_I've waited three years for you._

_I love you so much_

_Adrian xxx_

I rolled my eyes and laughed.

"Typical Adrian. So impatient." I said. The skirts of my dress ruffled and lifted and I felt a pair of hands lift my leg up and slid something onto and up my leg.

"Hey! What the hell are you doing?"

"Putting your garter on." Jill said as she re-emerged from under my dress. "Put your shoes on and take your bouquet. We're ready to go."

My pulse quickened, breathe coming in short gasps. This was it. I was about to marry Adrian Ivashkov. After today I would no longer be Sydney Sage. I would be Sydney Ivashkov. I vaguely recalled putting my shoes on and have my bouquet pressed into my hands. I barely even remember the short walk to the chapel. One after the other, Jill, Lissa, Rose and Angeline began filing out. Leaving me standing alone. Someone came up beside me and I looked up into the kind eyes of Clarence Donahue.

"No bride should be walking down the aisle by themselves." He said as he tucked my arm into his just as the massive double doors swung open and everyone stood up. I couldn't see Adrian but I knew he was there. Clarence and I stood there and waited for our cue. The music began and Clarence and I made our way down the long aisle. I began my first steps to a new life. A new life with Adrian Nathaniel Ivashkov.


	21. Chapter 21

My heart fluttered as Clarence and I took the first few steps down the aisle. My hands shook with anticipation. Clarence shifted the hand hooked through mine to grab ahold of the hand that was shaking. I glanced over at him and saw him turn his head in my direction.

"Breathe, Miss Sage. Breathe. We don't want you passing out before you get to Adrian." Clarence said kindly. I let out the breath I hadn't realised I'd been holding.

"I have a surprise for you." He said and winked, gesturing to the front just as a shadow stepped in front of us, stopping our path. I looked up and saw my father standing before us, a sad smile on his face.

"Dad?" I whispered in disbelief. He only nodded his head and held his arm out, I turned to look at Clarence who nodded his head and smiled. I removed my arm from the crook of his arm and placed it through my father's. My father was now smiling down proudly at me.

"You look beautiful, Sydney." He stated brushing a tendril of hair off of my face. I smiled up at him as tears pooled in my eyes. I blinked rapidly to keep them from escaping. It worked. My dad turned to Clarence, who had begun walking to his seat.

"Mr. Donahue?" Clarence stopped and turned to my father, a questioning look on his face. "Thank you." Clarence smiled and gave a small bow.

"You are most welcome Mr. Sage." He said before continuing on his retreat to his seat.

My father turned to me and we began walking.

"I've been given leave to attend," He said after a few moments of silence. "I wanted to see my beautiful daughter get married despite our...differences." I was silent. I hadn't realised how much I wanted my dad here, until he actually was here. I clung to his arm and slowed my pace.

"I am glad you're here dad." I said. He turned and shot me an alarmed look.

"But..." He pressed. I smiled and shook my head.

"There is no 'but', dad. I truly am glad you're here." He gave my hand a gentle squeeze and held his head up proudly, a smile on his facial features. By this time, we'd reached the altar. And Adrian. Our eyes connected as I reached him. Adrian reached a hand out and shook my dad's.

"Thank you Jared," Adrian said and my dad inclined his head politely. Adrian turned his gaze to me and winked. "Hey beautiful." I could feel a blush working its way up to my cheeks and I smiled despite the violent fluttered that was now in my stomach. My palms were slick with sweat as I took hold of the hand Adrian had held out.

"Who here, gives this woman, to this man?" Came a loud, booming voice from in front of us. I jumped and looked away from Adrian, to see a man in his mid-50's standing before us, hands clasped together in front of him. Beside me, I felt my father remove my hand from his arm and reached his free hand out and take Adrian's free hand and clasp ours together.

"I, Jared William Sage, give Sydney Sage to Adrian Ivashkov." My dad kissed me softly on the cheek and shook Adrian's hand.

"You look after her." He warned Adrian before smiling warmly.

"I give you my oath, I will never let anything," Adrian glanced at me. "Or anyone hurt her." My father nodded in agreement and with one last kiss on my cheek, took his seat beside my mother and sisters. I was surprised to see them too as they'd told me they wouldn't be able to make it. But, like my father, I was glad to see them here. Glad that my family was here. I looked at them for a while before feeling a soft, gentle hand on the side of my face and an even gentler voice telling me they're ready and waiting. I pulled my gaze away from my family and instead focused it on Adrian.

The celebrant began his speech; welcoming everyone and thanking them for coming to witness this day. Adrian and I stared at each other, his thumbs rubbing gentle circles onto my hands, as the celebrant spoke. We were really here. We were really getting married, becoming husband and wife. I'd gotten over the fact he was a vampire and potentially had the strength to kill me. Now, he was just Adrian and he was about to be mine. The celebrant had stopped speaking and the room had gone quiet. I blinked rapidly as I realised everyone was waiting for me.

"I'm sorry. I was deep in thought." I muttered sheepishly. Adrian snorted and I kicked him. That only made him laugh loudly. I raised an eyebrow and turned my attention to the celebrant; who was waiting patiently with a smile on his face.

"Are we ready to begin?" He asked kindly. I nodded my head and Adrian let out a loud and eager-sounding "Yes!"

The celebrant turned to Adrian first. There was some sort of silent exchange between the two and after a moment's silence, they both nodded and Adrian turned to me.

"Screw the traditional vows," He said and I bit back a smile. "The past three years I have waited patiently for this day. And now that it's here; I can't think of a single word to say."

"What a surprise!" Said Christian Ozera from behind Adrian. Everyone, including Adrian and myself, laughed. Still chuckling, Adrian released one of my hands and lifted it over his shoulder, flipping Christian off.

"But, the only words I can think of to say are; you are the most beautiful creature I have ever seen walking this earth." His green eyes danced in the light as they held my brown ones. They were the exact words he'd said to me on numerous occasions; Halloween, telling me his feelings for me. His words to describe his love for me. And only me.

"I love you Sydney. And I want to continue loving you until the day I die. You are what keeps me sane, even on days where I'm not sane. My light, my past, present and future. My love." He reached into his pocket and pulled out my wedding ring. "Take this ring and stay with me. As my friend, my psychiatrist, as my wife. And eventually; the mother of my children." He pushed the thin gold band onto my finger and lifted it to his lips, pressing a soft kiss onto the band, his eyes on me the whole time.

"Your turn." He murmured and I nodded, taking a deep breath.

"Thank you. One of the many things I can say and truly mean. Thank you Adrian, for loving me, for being patient, for everything in general. There's no way I can see myself without you next to me. Encouraging me, pushing me to achieve all possible things. You are my past, my present and until the day I die; my future. There is no man I could love as much as I love you. Those three words are powerful and have so many meanings. But right now, they mean just that; I love you. Children are a highly possibility, but for the next couple of years, at minimum, I want you all to myself." Rose nudged me and I turned to her as she held out Adrian's ring with her left hand. Something glinted on her hand that made me frown. Rose noticed my frown and poked her tongue out at me. I took the ring and turned back to Adrian.

"Adrian, take this ring, and know that it means that my unconditional love for you is exactly that; unconditional. This ring also means that I accept you as my husband. I am also giving you my heart and my soul. They now belong to you completely." I pushed the ring onto his finger and twisted it around a couple of times. Adrian released one of my hands and reached out to cup my face.

"I will always love you." He mouthed and I smiled.

"Beautiful words. Absolutely beautiful words." Said the celebrant. "And now, by the power vested in me, I declare you Adrian and Sydney Ivashkov. Husband and wife." A loud roar as everyone stood clapping and cheering. Adrian took a couple of steps towards me, both hands cupping my face. The celebrant looked at Adrian.

"You may now kiss your bride!" Adrian closed the distance between us and I reached up to twine my arms around his neck.

"Finally." We whispered at the same time. Adrian lowered his lips to mine as I tipped my head back. It was official; we were married. Husband and wife. Each other's and no one else's.

An hour later, Adrian and I stood on the other side of the door that separated us from our guests, waiting to go in and celebrate with everyone we knew and loved. We were locked in a tight embrace, lips connected in a fierce kiss. I pulled away for some air as Adrian trailed his lips down my throat.

"They're going to let us in a minute!" I scolded playfully.

"Don't care...never get enough...kiss you..." Adrian jerked his head up and looked into my eyes. "Mrs. Ivashkov." I closed my eyes and tipped my head back.

"I like the sound of that." I said.

"Mmmm. Me too, Mrs. Ivashkov." Adrian tilted his head to one side. "Mrs. Ivashkov."

"Yes?"

"You have an unexpected visitor."

"Who?" Adrian pointed to somewhere over my shoulder and I turned.

"Hello Mrs. Ivashkov."

"Ms. Terwilliger!" I exclaimed in shock. "What a lovely surprise!"

"...Mr. and Mrs. Adrian and Sydney Ivashkov!" The doors opened and everyone stood, waiting for Adrian and I to walk in. I let go of Adrian and walked over to the woman and pulled her in for a hug.

"I thought you weren't coming?"

"I was in the area and thought I'd stop by and say hello. And to congratulate you both in person."

"Well, now that you're here. I'll have two lovely ladies to escort in." Adrian said coming up beside me and winking down at me. He held out both arms for us to take and we took an arm willingly. The three of us walked in and were greeted with a throng of people. Adrian and I led Ms. Terwilliger to an empty seat, before heading to our table. Adrian held my seat out for me. I sat down as he pushed it in. He took his seat and reclaimed my hand. I leaned into him and placed that arm around me. He scooted his chair closer so we were both more comfortable.

Soon after our arrival, the speeches began and then dinner was served; a choice of roast chicken or turkey, with homemade stuffing, chipolata sausage wrapped in bacon and bread sauce. And for the vegetarians: crisp cheese pastry case with sweet onion topped with goat's cheese and sage. And for the Moroi invited; champagne glasses of blood. We all ate and chatted amongst ourselves, Adrian and I even getting up through our meal to walk among the guests to see how their meals were, if they were enjoying themselves and to thank them all for coming. After another toast, this time from my father, it was time for Adrian and I's first dance. I was anxious to hear what song Adrian had chosen to be played while we danced, as I'd left it up to him. He took my hand and led me onto the dance floor that had been set up in the middle of the room. He spun me around just as the music started and pulled me into his arms. The song that was playing sounded familiar and I looked at Adrian in question.

"Warmness on the Soul." He said knowingly. Ah. No wonder it sounded familiar. The song was on Adrian's playlist on my iPod. It was one of the songs I'd played at full volume while I was on my way back to Utah. It was by his favourite band; Avenged Sevenfold. Despite the type of music they played, this song was a beautiful ballad. And it was fitting for Adrian and I's first dance. He spun and dipped me, before pulling me back up and into the warm circle of his embrace. My head tipped back as he lowered his head, our lips connecting in a gentle touch. It was just that; a touch. But it held so much in it. As the song came to an end, Adrian twirled me out, then back in, before dipping me slightly, his body following mine. He pulled us upright as our guests stood and clapped before joining us out on the floor as the next song began playing. Adrian and I just stood in each other's embrace, until began fiddling with my dress.

"What's wrong?" Adrian asked when I let out a quiet, frustrated growl.

"This dress is starting to annoy me!" I hissed as I jerked the top of my dress up, only for it to slip back down. "I think the lacing has come undone!" I clutched the top of my dress to my chest and spun around, searching for Jill or Rose. When I turned to Adrian, he was staring at me strangely.

"What is it?" I asked releasing one hand and taking one of his.

"Why don't you let me lace it back up?" He asked and shrugged. At this very moment, I didn't care who laced me back up as long as I was laced back up.

"Come on." I said pulling him in the direction of the change rooms. Along the way, we were getting knowing glances, to which Adrian had noticed and was fuelling their suspicions of where we were going.

Once we were inside the change rooms, I turned back on him and swept my hair off of my shoulder.

"How tight do you want it?" He asked as he took hold of the lace.

"Tight enough so it doesn't come undone and fall down again." I said impatiently. "Jill mustn't have laced it up tight enough."

"Speaking of Jill..." Adrian trailed off. I turned slightly to look at him.

"What?" I asked. Adrian finished lacing me back up and pressed a kiss to my lips.

"I saw her sneaking off with Eddie a while ago."

"But...Eddie's with Angeline! Why would he be sneaking o-" I spun around and ran out of the room, Adrian trailing behind me. I reached the reception area only to find a group had gathered around an argument. I pushed my way through to the front. Angeline was screaming at both Eddie and Jill.

"Why Jill?" She was screaming at Eddie. "Why my best friend? Why even cheat on me anyway?" Angeline dropped to her knees sobbing. Eddie moved towards her but I caught his attention and held out a hand to stop him.

"Let me." I whispered as I crouched down in front of Angeline. I put my arms around the dhampir and pulled her to her feet. "Come with me." And together, Angeline and I moved out of the circle and in the direction of a quiet space outside. Adrian hovered a little distance away keeping an eye on us. There was a park bench in front of us and I pulled ourselves down onto that.

"What happened?" I asked her gently. Angeline was sobbing hysterically. "Angeline, calm down. Take deep breaths and tell me what happened."

"Eddie had disappeared somewhere and I thought he was out checking the boundaries, so I went to go find him and help. Well...I found him alright. Jill as well. They were all over each other. Eddie turned his head and saw me. I took off running, but he caught up to me and we started arguing. He was trying to tell me he was sorry, I was screaming that I didn't believe him. Then you came in when I asked him why." I didn't know what to say, so I just held onto the girl and let her cry.

"Ange?" Came Eddie's voice from the dark. Angeline got up and ran off in the opposite direction, leaving me sitting there uncomfortably with Eddie behind me.

"I'm sorry Sydney." Adrian said. "I tried to stop him.

"It's okay Adrian." I turned to Eddie. "What you did was the worst thing you could have ever done! You not only got the girl you originally wanted, but also broke the girl you were dating's heart in the meantime!" I turned and stalked off to find Angeline.

I found her ten minutes later, sitting by the pond.

"I knew he had feelings for Jill, but I never thought he'd use me to try and get over her, but end up with her anyway." She sniffed. I sat down on the grass beside her. "Jill was also my best friend! How could she betray me like that?"

"I seriously thought he was over her. What Eddie did was wrong and out of line. He had absolutely no right to hurt you the way he did." I growled. And I was right; Eddie had no right to cheat on Angeline. He'd broken Angeline's trust and now her faith in the male species. And honestly, I didn't blame her. She'd done nothing wrong to deserve this. Someone sat down on the other side of Angeline. Adrian's tall form folding itself down onto the grass beside her.

"I know exactly what you're going through." He said. I knew what he was talking about. He'd had his heart shattered by Rose, when she cheated on him with Dimitri.

"What you went through with Rose and Dimitri?" Angeline asked.

"Yes. I felt hurt, used, betrayed and like I was never good enough. But you know what?" I saw Angeline move slightly and knew Adrian had nudged her.

"What?" I heard her ask quietly.

"Look to your right," Angeline turned her head to the right. I was sitting on her right. "See that beautiful woman sitting there?"

"Sydney?" Angeline asked confused.

"If it hadn't been for Rose and Dimitri meeting her and then Rose cheating on me. As well as all the stuff with the bond I had with Jill; I would have never met Sydney. And we wouldn't be here now, married." Adrian pulled Angeline in for a side hug. "If there's someone out there for me; crazy Adrian Ivashkov, then there's sure as hell someone out there for you. Don't waste your tears on someone like Eddie. He's not worth your time. The pain of what he's done will hurt for a while, but then you'll meet someone knew and it'll be like it almost never happened." I leaned forward and looked Angeline in the eyes.

"I think I might know someone who likes you."

Angeline tilted her head slightly, "Who?" She asked.

"Guess."

"I can't think of anyone." She said after a moment. "Unless..."

"Unless what?" Adrian asked looking at me, a question burning in those emerald eyes. Angeline turned her head fully in my direction.

"Trey?" I smiled and nodded my head. "No way! Are you serious?"

"Very serious." I nodded in mock seriousness, fighting a smile the whole time.

"How do you know?" She asked incredulously.

"He told me."

"Oh my God! This is...this is...oh my God!" All of a sudden, Angeline fell back on the grass laughing. Adrian and I shared a startled look.

"Uh...Angeline? Are you okay?" I asked. Angeline laughed for a little bit longer and then slowly made her way back up to a sitting position.

"Thank you. Both of you. For making me feel so much better. I can't believe Trey likes me!" just like when she started laughing, Angeline began crying again. "Can I please have some time alone?" i was about to protest, but Adrian caught my gaze and shook his head, reaching a hand out for me to take.

"Sure." I said hesitantly as Adrian pulled me to my feet. "Come find us soon, okay?"

Angeline nodded and Adrian pulled me back towards the reception.

"Oh hey! Congratulations guys!" Angeline called out to us.

"Thanks!" We both called out and turned back to the party.

The rest of the night went off without a problem after we told Eddie and Jill to stay away from Angeline. And everyone enjoyed themselves. Soon enough, it was time for everyone to go home and prepare for the next day. Rose pulled me into the change rooms and handed me my going away clothes. As I was pulling on my blouse, I remembered something I'd seen earlier in the day.

"Want to explain?" I asked Rose.

"Explain what?" She asked innocently as she put my wedding dress back into the garment bag, carefully zipping it up.

"Don't play coy with me Rose Hathaway." I caught Rose off guard by grabbing her left hand and gripping it in mine. Guardians, Rose especially, didn't get caught off guard very often. I examined her hand and held up her fingers in front of her eyes. "What's this?"

Rose couldn't hide the grin that appeared on her hand and let out a small squeal.

"Dimitri asked me to marry him! And of course, I said yes!" She squealed. I pulled her in for a hug.

"Oh I'm so happy for you Rose. Really, I am!" there was a knock on the door and Adrian poked his head in.

"You ready yet?" He asked.

"Impatient as ever, Mr. Ivashkov." I said pulling my hair out of the half up-do it was in.

"Of course Mrs. Ivashkov." He said and disappeared.

"There. All ready to go Mrs. Ivashkov." Rose said stepping back, garment bag in hand. I took a deep breath and gripped the doorknob, twisting it and pulling the door open. Adrian was on the other side and took me into his arms.

"Shall we?" He asked. He was sounding slightly nervous. I was feeling the same way. I nodded a bit too enthusiastically and Adrian and I made our way through the human arch our guests had made. We said goodbye to our loved ones and got into the car that was waiting for us, and headed off to spend the next three weeks on our honeymoon...to Australia, of all places.


	22. Chapter 22

_Before the commencement of this chapter, I would just like to say THANK YOU to everyone who has followed A Life So Changed. You are all amazing and one-of-a-kind! THANK YOU to Richelle Mead for giving us Vampire Academy and Bloodlines, you are a true gem!_

_This chapter is the last chapter for A Life So Changed, so Sydney and Adrian's romance will be coming to an end (and not the way you've read that!). This was written sometime during the creation of chapter four, so it's been set in stone of what the final chapter would be._

_I hope that until The Indigo Spell is released you will come back and read this many times (along with the books, of course!)_

_So, I now give you; A Life So Changed: The final Chapter _

**3****RD**** PERSON POINT OF VIEW!**

Screams echoed throughout the hospital halls and the small delivery room, as a contraction ripped its way through Sydney Ivashkov's lower abdomen. Her husband, Adrian Ivashkov, was on the bed behind Sydney, propping her up, grasping her hands and whispering words of encouragement in her ear.

At the other end of the bed, the nurses and midwife were urging Sydney to push. And push she did, clenching her teeth and letting out agonising screams.

"I'm going to kill you, Adrian Ivashkov!" She screeched at her husband once a contraction had passed.

"I love you too." Adrian sounding both amused and scared. He was scared for her. She heard it in his voice and felt it every time he flinched when she screamed in pain.

"This is all your fault!" Sydney growled and dug her fingernails into the palms of Adrian's hands. She felt him flinch and laughed darkly.

"It takes two to tango, honey." He laughed softly into her ear. Sydney let out a frustrated cry and snapped her head in the direction of the tiny room as she heard it open and then close shut. She felt the stirrings of another contraction and squeezed her eyes shut and tried to breathe through the pain. When she opened them, she saw Rose Belikova standing next to the bed, an encouraging smile on her face and unshed tears shining brightly in her eyes. Rose Belikova. She was still getting used to hearing Rose's new surname as she'd always known her as Rose Hathaway. She and Dimitri Belikov had married a year ago in two beautiful ceremonies; one here in the U.S. and the other in Dimitri's birthplace; Russia. Sydney and Adrian had been married almost four years and she was only now giving birth to their first child.

"Come on Sydney. You can do this," Rose pushed. "If Lissa can do this, then I know you definitely can!" That caught her attention.

"Lissa's already given birth?" Adrian asked. Rose nodded her head proudly. Their friend, and Moroi queen, Lissa Dragomir-Ozera had gone into labour the same day as Sydney and was in a room a couple of doors down.

"What did she have?" Sydney asked breathlessly. She'd been feeling weak and dizzy for a while but didn't say anything. She thought it was all part of the birthing process.

"A girl. Elizabeth Rea Marie Dragomir-Ozera." Rose replied. Sydney smiled weakly then scrunched her nose as another contraction swept through her.

Sydney was exhausted. She'd been in labour for almost eighteen hours, and yet, there was still no sign of the baby coming anytime soon. Her blood pressure hasn't gone down either.

"Sydney, you're still three centimetres dilated and it's been more than eighteen hours. You should be more dilated than this by now!" As the midwife said this, Sydney felt a strange and unpleasant tingling sensation down the left side of her arm. She's probably been gripping Adrian's hand too tight and was stopping the blood flow, so she went to give it a couple of shakes. Big mistake. She couldn't feel it. And to top it off, the dizziness intensified and she felt extremely nauseated. She tried to tell Adrian, but her mouth couldn't form the words, so she groaned. A wave of cold then hot swept over her leaving her chilled to the bone and she closed her eyes. Distantly she heard Adrian cry out, the midwife yelling for help and a door opening and then slamming shut. Nothing from Rose.

"She's going into cardiac arrest!" Was the last thing she heard before the cold and darkness consumed her.

Adrian saw a change in Sydney's aura moments before she went into cardiac arrest. He felt Rose dragging him off the bed as he struggled to get away from her and stay with Sydney. She was leaving him. She was leaving him alone in this world. And he did not like that. Not one bit. Adrian fought Rose. And he fought her hard.

"Adrian stop! There's nothing you can do! Just let them do what they're trained to do." Rose pleaded.

"You don't understand Rose! I can't lose her. I can't." Adrian's voice cracked on those last words.

"Adrian, I do understand! Lissa, Dimitri, Jill, Mason. You. I lost Mason and nearly lost the rest of you." Adrian spun around.

"This is completely different! They all nearly died one at a time. But Sydney...Sydney's my everything. Do you remember my wedding vows? She is what keeps me sane and if I lose her, then I may as well ship myself off to Tarasov." He screamed. The look on Rose's face changed from one of grief and pain to one of excitement, like she'd just come up with a great idea.

"Why are you looking so happy? My wife is in there dying!" He screamed again. Frustrated and angry, he pulled at his hair, ripping handfuls out.

"Spirit." Was all Rose said.

"What?" Adrian said in confusion.

"You're a goddamned Spirit user Adrian!" Rose grabbed Adrian's face between her hands and leant her forehead against his. "Think about it." Adrian realised exactly what Rose was talking about at the same moment the midwife walked back out, hands clasped tightly.

"Mr. Ivashkov?" She asked solemnly. Adrian and Rose pulled away and Adrian walked up to the midwife. "I am so sorry-" Adrian didn't need to hear the rest of what she said. He already knew. She was gone. But only temporarily. He pushed past the midwife and into the room. He stood by Sydney's bed and grasped her hand. He could feel the magic warm his cold body as it worked its way into Sydney's body.

"Adrian wait!" Rose said as she burst into the room. Adrian stopped and looked back at Rose.

"What? I'm trying to bring my wife back, if you don't mind."

"They need to remove the baby first, so you can prepare it for burial."

"The baby?" Adrian's mind was sluggish, but it snapped into focus soon after. He looked back at Sydney and concentrated on her swollen belly. There it was. His baby's aura. "My baby isn't dead. I can see its aura. They can remove the baby by c-section when Sydney is back." Adrian concentrated even harder on Sydney and once again felt the warmth followed by all the light and love the world could ever possess. He watched as Sydney's aura flickered and then stabilised, burning bright with each second that ticked by. He felt the magic dim and still clutching Sydney's hand, slumped into the chair that Rose must have put there. Adrian heard Sydney cough and he weakly got out of his seat and stood over her, looking down into her eyes as they opened.

"Adrian?" She whispered hoarsely before scrunching up her face in agony.

"What is it?" He asked in a panic. She took a few moments to answer.

"Contraction." She breathed. Adrian laughed and let out a sigh of relief.

"Welcome back." He whispered smoothing a hand over her hair. Sydney opened her eyes in alarm.

"What did you do?" She gasped.

_Bonded us. You went into cardiac arrest and died. They wouldn't let me near you until the midwife came out and told me you'd died. I already knew and came back in and used Spirit to bring you back._ He said through the bond. Sydney nodded thoughtfully.

"Thank you. You shouldn't have done it, but I am grateful you did."

"Shouldn't have done it? Sydney, there was no way in hell; I was going to let you die and leave me here alone. We're supposed to grow old together."

"If you let me die, you would have moved on eventually." Adrian snorted in disagreement.

"No way. It was kill myself, send myself to Tarasov or bring you back. I chose the latter. I couldn't live without you." He held her hand to his chest.

"But you did, for twenty-two years."

"Smartass." Adrian laughed as Sydney poked her tongue out and then scrunched up her face as another contraction wracked her body. He'd got her back, yet she was still in pain.

The door opened and the midwife walked back in and stood there, staring at Sydney as if she'd seen a ghost.

"But..but...how..." She sputtered then levelled a finger at Sydney. "You were dead. Cardiac arrest. How the hell can you be here?"

"Spirit." Rose said coming up behind the midwife.

"Spirit?" The midwife scoffed. "That's just a fairytale everyone's telling because Moroi haven't specialised yet."

"After all this time and there are still those that don't believe Spirit exists. Pathetic." Rose said and walked past the midwife to go stand beside Adrian, a knife in hand. How Rose managed to get a knife, Sydney and Adrian would never know. Sydney groaned and everyone spun in her direction.

"Contraction. Can we hurry this up? I would like to have this baby out already!"

"W-what are you going to do with that knife? How did you even get it?" The midwife asked eyes wide in horror.

"Proving to you that Spirit does exist. Even though Sydney is living proof...and so am I. Now, come stand here, next to me." Rose gestured at the midwife with the knife still in her hand.

"What do you mean, you're also living proof?" The midwife asked as she cautiously edged her way to Rose. A lot of people were scared of Rose. And for good reason. She was a badass. And well respected by Moroi and Dhampirs alike.

"The car crash that killed the Queen's parents and brother? I was in the car with them. I was sitting in the middle seat. The crash had also killed me. But, Lissa unknowingly used her magic to bring me back to life and bonded me to her. We're no longer bonded. I'd jumped in front of Lissa and got shot by Tasha Ozera. Now, enough chat. We need to get Sydney and the baby into that operating theatre. And I need to prove to you that Spirit exists." Rose raised her free arm and with the knife wielding hand, pressed the blade of the knife into her forearm and sliced it open. Blood oozed out and dripped onto the floor. The midwife watched with a queasy sort of fascination as the blood continued dripping.

"Adrian?" Rose asked and Adrian stepped forward, placing his hand over the wound. Instantly, the blood slowed, and then stopped altogether. The wound crusted over like it was days old instead of seconds old, before completing the healing process and disappearing completely.

An agonised cry came from Sydney's bed as another contraction ripped its way through her body. Adrian turned back to his wife and gripped her hands.

"It'll all be over soon. I promise." Adrian's voice was soothing, but there was a trembling note underneath the surface. Almost like he didn't believe it would be over anytime soon. Sydney, reacting to some unknown emotion through the bond, reached up and pulled Adrian down to her level so their noses were almost touching.

"Adrian, it won't happen again. I will not leave you again. Not until we're old and grey. Even then, I'll see you in the Afterlife." She promised solemnly. Adrian nodded and pressed his lips to hers in a brief kiss.

"Know this, Mrs. Ivashkov; you are having a Caesarean. And you're going to have a c-section for any other children of ours that come along afterwards." Adrian said and turned to the midwife who was still quite clearly in shock. "Right?"

It took her a few seconds to answer. And when she did she was back to being businesslike.

"Yes. The operating room is prepped and ready to go. Mrs. Ivashkov is ready to go. All we're waiting on is you Mr. Ivashkov. I'm going to assume you'll be wanting to be there?" Adrian's brow furrowed in confusion before straightening out.

"Oh, right! Yes, I'll be there! I have to change into scrubs first, right?" After a confirmation nod, Adrian kissed his wife and dashed out the room.

"I'm coming too!" Insisted Rose.

"Well then, you'd better change into scrubs as well." The midwife said shortly.

"Oh I will. When Adrian gets back." The midwife nodded and fiddled with Sydney's charts.

It wasn't even ten minutes and two contractions later, that Adrian returned clad in surgery scrubs. Sydney thought he looked quite sexy in them. She sensed through the bond that they were making him uncomfortable and itchy.

"You'll be fine Adrian," Sydney said out loud. "You're not the one who's giving birth to this baby. And besides, I think you look quite sexy in those scrubs." Sydney clamped her hands over her mouth in shock. Adrian laughed.

"Why thank you." He said smugly.

"Nice one Sydney. You just boosted his already too big ego." Rose said walking out the room yelling, "My turn!"

"We'll be in OR3!" The midwife yelled out to Rose.

"Got it!" Rose yelled from somewhere down the hall.

"Ready to go?" The midwife asked as a couple of orderlies walked in to push Sydney into the operating room.

"Bring it on!" Adrian cheered. Sydney giggled as Adrian waggled his eyebrows at her.

"Stay with me?" Sydney asked. Adrian stopped walking and took hold of Sydney's hand.

"Always." He whispered against her knuckles as he brushed a kiss across them.

In the Operating room they were soon joined by not only Rose, looking hilarious in her scrubs, but also the anaesthetist and a few more nurses. The anaesthetist explained to them what would be happening and how it would be done.

"I've always wanted to see what you'd look like on the inside." Adrian said curiously. Rose gagged and hit him on the arm.

"Geez Adrian! That is one of the most disgusting things I have ever heard you say!" Rose said. Adrian and Sydney laughed.

"Unfortunately, you won't get to see what I look like on the inside." Sydney said.

"Why ever not?"

"Because we'll be putting up a sheet to hide it from view. We will only lower it just enough for you to see your baby being born." The anaesthetist said and held up a needle. "Anaesthetic. So you can't feel anything."

"It won't put me completely under will it?" Sydney asked.

"Not unless you want us too?" Sydney vigorously shook her head. "Very well. We'd rather you be awake for this anyway."

"There's no way in hell I'll be asleep for this." Sydney said. She began feeling queasy and somehow knew it wasn't her. She looked over at Adrian; he was as pale as a Strigoi. And looked ready to vomit.

"How you doing over there?" She asked him and felt a sharp prick as the needle slid in. Adrian gave her a weak thumbs up and took hold of her hand.

"I'm okay." He whispered. "How about you?"

"I can't feel a thing!"

"Good. We can get started." The anaesthetist said.

"Rose?" Sydney asked. There was movement to her right and she looked over and saw Rose standing beside her.

"I'm here. And not as queasy as your husband over there."

"I'm not that bad!" Adrian insisted.

"I call bullshit!" Rose announced pointing at Adrian. Sydney laughed.

"I felt the nausea through the bond."

"Can you feel that Mrs. Ivashkov?" The anaesthetist asked peering over the sheet.

"Feel what? I can't feel anything."

"Let's do this." The anaesthetist said and disappeared.

Not long later, the room was filled with a strange gurgling sound and Adrian and Sydney looked at each other, eyes wide.

"Is that..." Sydney asked and tried to lift her head.

"I think so." Adrian answered. Rose let out a loud squeal.

"It is! It is! It is!" She squealed and then her face changed as she squinted. "Oh my God it's covered in blood and weird crap!" Sydney and Adrian laughed.

"I want to see." Sydney said as the midwife came around the sheet, which hadn't been lowered for some reason, carrying a tiny form wrapped in blue.

"A boy?" Adrian whispered. "Blue means boy right?"

"It does." The midwife said kindly. "Welcome to the world Master Ivashkov." Adrian took his son from the midwife and leant over Sydney who instantly reached up and pulled him onto her chest.

"Our son." Adrian whispered to Sydney his eyes shining brightly. The intense joy that radiated from Adrian through the bond flowed into Sydney making her giddy.

"This is also our contribution to the Dhampir race."Adrian said proudly.

"He'll grow up to be a respectable Dhampir Guardian just like his Aunt Rose." Sydney said looking meaningfully at Rose.

"You want me to be his aunt?" Rose almost shrieked.

"Godmother, actually." Adrian said. Rose's mouth dropped open and both Sydney and Adrian flinched back, expecting her to bombard them with hugs. Instead, she started to cry. Great, heaving sobs. Certainly not the reaction they were expecting.

"Oh guys." She sobbed. "I would so be honoured to be his Godmother."

"Good. We were kinda hoping you'd say yes." Sydney said stroking her son's tiny forehead.

Just then, the sheet lowered and the anaesthetist walked to Sydney's side.

"Congratulations Mr and Mrs. Ivashkov. Everything went well, but with only one minor exception; the blood loss was just a bit more than we were hoping for." Seeing their shocked and worried faces. He hastily added, "But there's no need to work. We stemmed the flow and you are in no need for a blood transfusion. You're all stitched up and ready to be moved back to the ward."

"Have you got a name for him?" Rose asked expectantly. Sydney and Adrian shared a smile and a look.

"Leonardo Ashton Ivashkov." They both said at the same time. Rose let out another little squeal.

"It's perfect!" She said and then started laughing.

"What on earth is so funny?" Adrian asked.

"Maybe when they're older they can marry each other!"

"Who?"

"Elizabeth and Leonardo, of course."

"We'll deal with that when the time comes." Adrian said. Sydney looked up at her husband and then down at her son.

"My two boys; Adrian Nathaniel Ivashkov and Leonardo Ashton Ivashkov. I couldn't ask for anything better."

Two years later, after six years of marriage, Sydney gave birth to a daughter; Sophia Rebecca Ivashkov. And indeed, Leonardo and Elizabeth did marry each other, furthering the Dhampir race. While Sophia went on to marry Sonya and Mikhail's son Derek, and seeing as they were both Dhampir's, they adopted orphaned Dhampir children. Now, Adrian and Sydney Ivashkov, once their children had moved out of home, they moved to Rome for a few years and returned to the United States upon news of Adrian's mother's death. They lived out their lives happy and blissfully content.

_**The End.**_


End file.
